Spartans of Fate and Chaos: Revolution
by Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos
Summary: the fourth son of kronos and rhea emerges along with a new group of deadly trained warriors.  two centuries hav passed since the breakup of percy and annabeth and a new a enemy has appeared out of the shadows, only olympus's new ally can stop them
1. Reminiscing

***1 a.m. in the morning* **_**"stupid lack of starbucks…"**_

_**Girl on my bed: "sweetie are you still up?"**_

_**Me: "yes honey."**_

_**Girl: "doing what?"**_

_**Me: "asking rick riordan for permission to own his PJO characters."**_

_**Girl: "any replies yet?"**_

_**Me: "let me check my hotmail" *checks email from rick saying I can't own the characters* just as I thought….**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the PJO characters or even the name Percy Jackson and the Olympians…heck I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians period…all credit goes to rick riordan and Disney Hyperion. Oh and I don't own Halo, Gears of War, and Fable.**_

_**Hope you enjoy the story! =D**_

**Ψ**

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**Spartans of Fate and Chaos: Revolution**_

_**Chapter 1**_

_**Reminiscing**_

**Ψ**

_**(Annabeth's POV)**_

I stood on top of the Himalayas, the hunters and I searching for the Yeti to hunt. We scanned the snowy peaks for any sight of a white furry-ape-man-looking creature trekking across the mountains. This was the first time in two centuries that I had a some thinking time, two centuries since I joined the Hunters of Artemis, two centuries from the day I broke up with Percy.

_**(Flashback)**_

_"Percy…don't make this any harder than it already is," I had my back to him while I told him my decision to go to Greece for college. _

_"Annabeth you're going to be half a world away from me," he leaned on the window sill as he spoke, "Didn't you think about us before you said yes to attending college in Greece?"_

_"I did think about us Percy, but this is my future and I need to do this," I was on the verge of tears right now, "and having a long distance relationship is going to hurt us more."_

_Percy stood silent, "I see…your future is more important than ours…"_

_My heart couldn't take it anymore, I turned to face him, "I DIDN'T SAY THAT!"_

_"Get out…"_

_Slowly my eyes grew wide and watery, "Percy I-"_

_"Get out…"_

_"Percy please don't-"_

_"GET OUT!"_

_Percy's voice tore my heart in two. Taking one last look at the boy whose heart I broke, I left his apartment and walked hastily to my own apartment. Once I go there I closed the door and sat down on the floor letting the painful tears fall freely from my eyes._

_**(End of flashback)**_

Two centuries have passed since that day and still burns into my mind like it was yesterday. Soon after I broke up with Percy…things didn't go so well for him: Sally had a miss carriage so Katie Jackson Blofis was never able to be born, Sally soon followed after having a broken heart from losing her unborn child, Paul was a wreck after losing his unborn daughter and his wife. One day he went to up Olympus so he could ask Zeus to bring them back, only to have him denied of his request. A week later the police found his body floating in the river, a bullet wound in the head and a gun in his hand.

To make things even worse Percy's Cyclopes brother Tyson died due to a metal forging accident in Poseidon's undersea forges. After that, he wasn't the same anymore. He grew distant when he returned back to Camp Half blood, not one soul in camp could talk to him for he never reached out to them for comfort. One by one he drifted farther and farther away from me, Thalia, Nico, Grover and many others that fought alongside him in the war with Kronos. Then one day he just disappeared, no trace of where he went, no items that he left behind for us to remember him by.

Not even the Gods knew where he went; Poseidon now holding a grudge against me for the cause of the loss of his favorite (and at the time) only son. To escape away from all of this, Thalia convinced me to join the Hunters. But even when I joined the Hunters ranks, I remembered when Percy was scared that I would join them when we were both fourteen years old **(A/N that one part from the Titan's Curse**).

Two centuries have passed since I last saw the boy I once loved…two centuries have passed and the guilt, pain, grief, and sorrow of what I've done to him still lingers in my heart.

"ANNABETH!"

I turned to see Thalia calling for me from the base of the mountain, right behind her was the dead corpse of the Yeti we've been looking for. As I climbed down the tallest mountain in the world, memories and images of Percy taking the weight of the world on his shoulders flooded into my mind. Instinctively I shook my head, "Why are you still think about him Annabeth…he's gone."

A voice inside my head replied, _"Because of you..."_

I didn't want to argue, I couldn't argue, for all I knew my mind was right…it was my fault. But at that moment a huge giant breathing ice charged at me. Thankfully all the Hunters were nearby and together, fired a volley of silver arrows at the charging behemoth. The giant exploded into gold dust but at that same moment another giant came charging at us from our right, this time with twenty of its brethren following behind their leader. A barrage of arrows flew at them but shields of ice stopped our assault instantly. We readied our swords and charged at them but before we could even clash our swords against them, a giant instantly dissolved into dust. Both sides stopped and stood there in confusion. Seconds later, another giant vanished then another, the Hunters and I were confused and shocked at the scene in front of us.

Suddenly a crack of a rifle could be heard nearby and two more ice giants fell dead, two more cracks and another pair went down; the look of fear in their eyes. Then one of the giants blew ice at an empty space next to him and a silhouette of a person was seen for only a moment. Following their leader's example, the giants began to blow ice everywhere forcing us to retreat to safety. Whatever that thing was that attacked the giants was too fast for them and at the right moment, it sliced through three giants at once then disappearing again, the persons outline barely visible in the snow.

For ten minutes the giant massacre dwindled down until only the leader of the ice giants remained. Our arrows were notched on our bows and were ready to fire when in front of us materialized a person in black and navy blue armor. The armor was a cross between roman legionnaire and something that you would see in a video game or fantasy space movie. The chest plate resembling a Gears of War chest plate, the gauntlets mirroring that of another video game called Halo **(A/N Halo 3)**, under the armor plating was a ballistic layer, everything else was a blend of modern armor but the scent of Greek magic lingered on them.

The last giant growled at the armored figured, the reflective visor on the armored warrior's helmet **(A/N picture the helmet of the ODST, Gears of War, and the helmet of Archon from Fable: the lost chapters all into one)** making him look more machine than human. With all of its brute strength, the giant charged at the warrior, the warrior in return stood his ground. In one fluid motion, the warrior put his hand out and stopped the giants charge cold with his armored palm, the giant's forehead straining against the warrior's grieves.

The armored warrior reflective visor showed the giants own fearful expression as the warrior brought its knee straight into the monsters gut. I don't think the giants eyes could have bulged out even more than it could when it fell to its knees from the blow. With a quick yet fluid movement, the armored warrior grabbed the giant from head and ripped it off instantly turning the monster into dust.

We stood there in shock as the figure slowly turned to us, right beside him or her materialized other people dressed in armor just like the warrior who ripped the giants head off. For a moment the black armored figures watched us through their reflective visors. A few minutes, they then turned and walked off towards the north, five black armored warriors walking gracefully in the snow. Three minutes passed until we decided to follow them, their footsteps visible in the snow. As we reached the end of their footprints, we saw a note lying in the snow.

Thalia picked up the note and read it her face slowly showing hints of anger.

"Thalia what's wrong?" she gave me the note and I read it out loud, _"We come like ghosts unknown and unseen, we are a nightmare to those that we mark as our enemies, we leave a trail of destruction and chaos in our wake, we are the Spartans of Fate and Chaos, weapons of your creator."_

**My first story so yeah not as well written as the other fanfics, but please review and thanks =DDDDD!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	2. Spartan 057 vs Ares God of War

***Asleep on the bed***

**Girl: *reading the first chapter* hm… *starts writing chapter 2***

**Me: honey…don't forget to give credit to the people *yawns and turns in my sleep* need some starbucks…**

**Girl: *rolls eyes* ok sweetie**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the PJO characters or even the name Percy Jackson and the Olympians…heck I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians period…all credit goes to rick riordan and Disney Hyperion. Oh and I don't own Halo, Gears of War, Fable, Ip man, The Protector**_

**Enjoy chapter 2 =DDD!**

**Ψ**

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**Spartans of Fate and Chaos: Revolution**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Spartan 057 vs. Ares God of War**_

**Ψ**

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

I stood there staring at the note, "Spartans of Fate and Chaos?"

Thalia glared at the direction where the Spartans disappeared, "Whoever they are, let's just hope that they don't cross our paths again."

"Hope that who won't cross our paths again?" Artemis appeared behind us, her twelve year old form glowing in silver light.

The hunters bowed at the sight of Artemis yet we were still in shock of what we just saw. I looked at the note again before giving it to Artemis to read, her eyes slowly getting wider as she read the Spartans letter. She looked up at the rising sun, "I must call Apollo…Olympus is calling."

At that word we gathered our belongings and waited for Apollo to arrive but when he did arrive, there was tension in the atmosphere as he talked in a hushed voice with Artemis.

Whatever was going on at Olympus must have been pretty major because soon after we were speeding towards Manhattan, along the way I got some shut eye which brought me some surprising dreams:

_I was standing on a metal platform over looking earth…wait earth? I stood there on what I came to realize was a space station orbiting earth. I always wondered how it would feel like to see the earth all together; now looking at the earth in space myself…it was a sight to behold. _

_From behind me a man's voice barked an order, "SPARTANS! OFFICERS ON DECK!"_

_The sounds of metallic boots echoed across the metal plated cabin as five rows of the same black armored Spartans that we saw earlier today stood at attention. From the left came a hiss as a space dock door opened, five black and navy blue Spartans came walking gracefully into the room followed by another person claded in black and green armor and a gray hooded figure._

_The Spartans in black and navy blue armor stood next to the other two people. Even by just looking at them made my spine tingle, so graceful yet brutal in combat. The Spartan with the black and green armor nodded to the other Spartans standing still, "At ease gentlemen."_

_Once by one the Spartans took off their helmets except for the last two Spartans in the very front of the row, one of them having a slash going diagonally to the left on his helmet faceplate. As I studied their faces I noticed that they were demigods from both genders. Girls and boys around my age wearing the same yet impenetrable armor, a platoon of deadly warriors. I watched as the Spartan that stood next to the hooded figure took his own helmet off revealing a face that was combination of the big three gods: Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. His eyes had a white gleam to it that made him look both wise and mysterious at the same time. He was about to speak when he glanced at my direction, "057, take care of our friend before we begin debriefing please."_

_The Spartan that had the scratched faceplate walked towards me and stared at me with an impenetrable reflective visor, "It isn't nice to sneak in on someone's conversation…Annabeth."_

_And with that, my dream switched to the throne room of Olympus where only my mother was present. She stared at the floor until she finally looked up at me, her grey eyes filled with concerned, "Annabeth…an old friend returns."_

I bolted up as I felt the sun bus land in what I thought was the lake in camp half blood but to my surprise we landed in the pool of the gods on Olympus. One by one we got out and made our way towards the throne room, Apollo and Artemis leading the way. As we entered the throne room I noticed that all the gods both major and minor were seated in their thrones, with all the gods in their thrones…something important was about to happen.

When all the gods were seated, my mother got up and spoke, "This emergency meeting was called today to discuss the presence of two…well make that five ancient beings. At the moment, five people walked into the throne room: two of them were the Spartan with black and green armor and the gray hooded figure while the other three were ladies carrying yarn and scissors. All of us watched in awe as the two figures and the three fates walked towards Zeus and my mom.

My mom greeted them, "Welcome to Olympus, it's a pleasure to have you all here." She looked around at the other gods, "As you may know, theses three ladies are the fates, the other two people are a mystery to you."

The gray hooded figure stepped forward and spoke, its voice was a blend of a man and a woman, "I am Chaos, the creator of this world."

We gasped, right in front of us was the entity that created the universe, Chaos looked around at the gods and smiled before stepping back where it stood a minute ago. Next my mom motioned to the guy in black and green armor; he stepped forward and looked at all the Olympians, "It's been a long time since I've seen you six," the Spartans reflective polarized visor showing the six elder Olympians, "too long indeed."

Hestia gasped as the Spartan spoke, "I know your voice, it can't be you?"

All the Gods were looking at Hestia and the Spartan now. Hestia stood there as if she was looking at a ghost. The big three's eyes were eyeing the warrior cautiously. The armored figure however chuckled, "It's been a long time since I heard your voice little sister."

Zeus gripped his master lightning bolt as he spoke, "Who are you?"

"Who am I little brother?" the Spartan chuckled again as he removed his helmet revealing black hair, a face that resembled all of the big three, and a white yet mysterious gleam in his eyes. The six elder gods gasped as the Spartan revealed himself.

Hades gulped, "It can't be, we thought you faded!"

The Spartan smiled, "Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos, the oldest son of Kronos and Rhea standing before you in the flesh."

Our jaws literally hit the floor as the oldest brother of the elder Gods was revealed before us. It was all a blur: Hestia ran forward and wrapped her arms tightly around Thorakis followed by Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, and Zeus. Hades stood there in shock and moments later he too joined the Olympian group hug.

It was both a joyful and an awkward moment, not including the goddess of love making the other gods emotions switch to the "happy tears" phase. After a long and tearful welcome, the throne room doors opened again revealing Chiron and the senior counselors walking into the room.

"Chiron!" I ran up to him and gave him a hug. He smiled as I let got but was wrapped up in another hug by Thalia.

"Hello child and hello Thalia, it's been many years yet it still feels like yesterday since I last saw you both," Chiron chuckled and stood right beside us as the Gods discussed something with the Fates, Chaos, and Thorakis. They motioned for Chiron to come towards them and the discussion continued with Chiron suggesting ideas and expressing his concerns.

While they were discussing, I searched the crowds of demigods for Nico but with no luck. Nico was the only hero known to have vanished out of nowhere. One day he was battling an army of giants and hellhounds that tried to lay siege on Camp Half Blood. The siege was stopped but after the skirmish, Nico was nowhere to be found.

Finally the Gods, Thorakis, Chaos, the Fates, and Chiron faced us as Zeus spoke, "Only the Hunters know about this but to the rest of you demigods, there is a new group of warriors called the 'Spartans of Fate and Chaos' and they want to become allies with us. They have a massive base orbiting the Earth and want to build a joint base in Camp Half Blood. Also we have decided to include Thorakis and Chaos into the Olympian Council."

Zeus waved his hand and in between Hades and Poseidon, a new throne appeared that resembled a captain's flagship chair. Thorakis slowly walked towards his throne and gently sat down alongside his brothers. Zeus waved his hand again and another throne appeared alongside Artemis and my mom. This throne was a simple marble throne but it was covered with moving images different galaxies. Chaos sat down and nodded at Zeus, finally the Council was complete.

Artemis looked at Thorakis, "What are the Spartans exactly?"

Thorakis chuckled, "The Spartans are much like your Hunters my niece, genders and other life forms are welcomed to join our ranks. Once they join, they are given three blessings by Chaos, me, and the Fates."

"And what do you three give them from your blessings?" Artemis was strangely interested to hear about the Spartans.

"Just like the Hunters, they are given the gift of immortality but can fall in battle," Thorakis looked at my mom, Artemis, and Ares as he spoke, "That's from Chaos but from me, the gift of power mimicking is granted to them and from the Fates, the gift of momentary foresight is given to them. Meaning that they can see things that will happen to them during battle or when alert thus making them more difficult to fight and defeat in battle."

Every single God and Goddess began to gossip about the Spartans apparently they were impressed with these new warriors…except for Thalia.

Thalia stepped forward and the entire room fell silent as she spoke, "Are the Spartans even Human or are they just machines?"

Thorakis smiled at Thalia, "I assure you they are human. But we augmented them to make them more lethal."

Artemis sat up and narrowed her eyes at Thorakis, "What do you mean augmented?"

"Augmented as in enhance their bodies to make the Spartans more…brutal in combat. We reinforced their bones with a new type of bronze metal that is virtually indestructible," my mother seemed to be even more impressed with the Spartans as Thorakis described the augmentation process, "Another augmentation is that their muscle density is increased by a twofold making them stronger than an average demigod and faster by a fivefold than an average demigod, they can also virtually see in the dark and their reaction time is too fast to determine. What's more is that their adrenaline is more active than an average demigods, so in a fight…the Spartan with the highest spike in their adrenaline will make them nearly unstoppable."

"Are you the one that trains them?" Ares began to go into his bloodthirsty mood, after hearing all the details of the Spartans, Ares wanted to take a shot at one of them.

Thorakis smirked and nodded at Ares, "Yes and every time I train them, their fighting, battle skills, and tactics as well as their powers grow stronger and adapt…and they like it."

"Let me take a crack at your best Spartan. I want to see if what you said about them is true," Ares grabbed his sword and shield, telling everyone that he was ready to go.

"Very well," Thorakis snapped his fingers; on the bottom of Thorakis's throne materialized the Spartan in black and navy blue armor with a slash going across the left side of his helmet. It was the same Spartan that said my name in my dream, how he knew my name was still a mystery to me. Slowly the new Spartan walked towards the center of the throne room, his polarized reflective visor concealing his emotions and expressions, "One of my five generals and my greatest warrior."

Ares jumped off his throne and shimmered into his human size and met the Spartan General in the center of the room. Both of them were equal height as they stood toe to toe, "What's your name punk?"

The Spartan just stood there and stared at the God of War making the eerie silence even more eerie than before.

"Don't you have a name Astro Boy?" Ares began to circle around the Spartan, "All those powers and experiments and you can't remember your own name?"

"My name is SPARTAN 057, that name should suffice for now," the Spartans voice was rock solid but artificial like at the same time.

"Don't play dumb with me smart ass, do you know who you're talking to?" Ares began to glow, a red aura surrounding him.

The Spartan however was unfazed by Ares's growing temper, "You're Ares the God of War. According to Greek myths, you're strong but when injured in battle you flee like a coward and the last time you had a one on one fight, you lost to a twelve year old demigod named Percy Jackson."

My mind took me back to that day when Ares and Percy fought on the beach at Santa Monica, even though he was just beginning to learn the ways of a demigod, Percy was already an amazing swordsman. Ares apparently didn't like strolling down memory lane, his grip on his sword tightening as he pointed it at the warrior, "Are you trying to make a mockery out of me punk?"

"By going up against me, you're already making an ass out of yourself by your own self," slowly the Spartan began to crackle with energy as he also got ready to fight. Two fourteen inch battle knives appeared in the Spartans hand as he got into his fighting stance.

Ares grinned evilly, "Oh you are so dead Spartan."

He took one step and lunged at his opponent, his sword coming down in a deadly arch. Spartan 057 stepped forward as well and caught the blade with his battle knives and the fight was on. Ares shoved the Spartan away and lunged again, a perfect sword thrust towards the Spartans undefended chest. The worst part was that 057 did nothing to defend himself, he just stood there as the God of War came at him with his sword tip; Ares looking smug as he did so. At that moment Ares's sword stopped a centimeter away from the warrior's armored chest, his smug smile instantly fading away as he had difficulty thrusting his blade forward.

Suddenly a blue aura shimmered around the Spartan, "Personal energy shields, looks like it's time to upgrade."

Ares growled and kept thrusting his sword to no avail. In a sudden flash, the Spartan punched Ares in the stomach hard sending the God of War crashing into his own throne. We stood there in shock, gawking at the Spartans power. The entire throne room was silent, seconds later Ares got up; his aura glowing even stronger but there was a clear sign of damage on him. His stomach was deeply bruised from the punch and his breathing was labored.

"Tired already? That was only my warm up God of War."

All the Olympians answered as one, "Warm up?"

Spartan 057 motion Ares to come at him, Ares was either blinded by rage or dumb enough to charge at him but he paid the price dearly. In a quick movement, the warrior dashed at the charging God of War in a black blur colliding against each other that made us fall on our ass. When we got up we saw the humiliation of Ares. The Spartan side stepped an upward slash from Ares and grabbed his wrist with his left hand and used an elbow on his right arm to break the immortals elbow then turning around in a complete three sixty to plunge the battle knife on his left into Ares's chest. With a brutal gesture, he slid his knife out of the left side of Ares while the other knife delivered a cut from the left shoulder to the right hip. Ares howled in pain from the flesh wound but made an attempt to strike at the Spartan, but the armored warrior wasn't even there, then a black blur came from behind the God of War and twin sounds of metal on flesh could be heard.

Before he could even recover or even take a single breath, the Spartan continued his onslaught. Blinding motions of slashes were brought upon the God of War, pools of golden ichor littering the floor. In a matter of minutes, Ares laid badly injured on the throne room floor while the Spartan looked like the fight just bored him.

Ares slowly got up and healed his wounds, "This time we fight without weapons."

"Try fighting back this time," Spartan 057 sheathed his battle knives in the slots on the armor covering his thighs and got into his fighting stance, one hand in front while the other hand was shoulder width apart and aligned with his other elbow **(A/N go to YouTube and type in Ip Man to watch the video of how the fighting stance is looked like)**.

Ares got into his boxing stance and swung a right hook towards the Spartans head and round two was underway. With the arm that was farther out, the Spartan blocked and grabbed the arm that Ares's swung with and pulled him forward into the Spartans own right fist, then putting his right leg around and behind Ares's own right leg; Spartan 057 used his opponents off balanced body to pin him down on his face and let loose a barrage of rapid fire punches following up with a left elbow to the head.

Somehow the God of War got up and came at the Spartan again, this time trying to roundhouse kick the armored warrior towards the head. Spartan 057 did a reverse roundhouse kick making his leg lock around Ares's leg. With a sharp and powerful twist of the body, the Spartan dislocated and broke the joint of the thigh bone that ranged from the hip to the knee cap. Then he back flipped into the air and landed both of his armored knees on Ares's back **(A/N type in "The Protector" and look for the final fight scene to watch the Muay Tai moves)**.

It was a miracle that Ares could still stand after that painful injury he just sustained yet there he was still hopping on one leg. He swung from the left this time but just like the kick, the armored warrior did a reverse swing with his right and broke not only the joints but the entire arm when he twisted the arm into a painful arm lock.

Ares fell to his knees, crippled by the Spartans deadly fighting techniques and slowly fell flat on his back. As he was falling back, the Spartan rapidly punched the God of War's chest about a hundred times, a blur of black armored fists impacting on an already bruised and broken chest. To everyone else the fight looked like it was over but Ares wouldn't give up, he gripped the Spartans ankle with his right hand, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

"You've lost, except defeat and save whatever pride you have left," he crossed his legs so one foot was being held by Ares while the other foot was crossed and under the other side of his arm, "Let go or I'll break your other arm you insolent immortal swine."

"MAKE ME LET YOU GO YOU SPARTAN JACKASS!" Ares held on with the little strength he had left.

The Spartan looked at him with his polarized visor, "So be it."

He twisted his hips and the sound of bones cracking echoed throughout the throne room, then in one swift motion, Spartan 057 picked Ares up by the shoulder and brought the heel of his armored boot down hard on the top of Ares's head. A horrifying snap of bone breaking could be heard as Ares's head snapped all the way back so that it was complete touching his back. Slowly he let go and the limp and motionless body of the God of War fell to the floor.

Spartan 057 knelt down and felt for a pulse on Ares's broken neck, "He'll live, he's immortal after all…not saying that I could've killed him."

My mom sat there in shock and fear as she gazed at the Spartan that badly injured her fellow War God, "Could've killed him?"

"A gift from me," Chaos nodded appreciative at the Spartan General who was healing the God of War of his injuries.

Chiron shook his head to clear his mind, "So when are the Spartans arriving?"

Thorakis and Spartan 057 looked at each other, both looking into each other's cold and emotionless reflective polarized visors. After a few minutes of silence Thorakis spoke, "057 says that they will arrive in two days time to build their joint base."

"Very well," Chiron nodded and bowed to all the Olympians before making his way over to us.

Zeus stood up and held his lightning bolt in his hands, "This council is adjourned, you're all dismissed."

Before we left the throne room, my last glimpse was of Spartan 057 taking his helmet off and began talking to Thorakis in private. He was facing away from me but I could see a familiar messy jet black hair that could never be neat.

**YEAH! Finally chapter 2 is up, hope you enjoy and sorry if the fight scene sucked, was working on this at 11:00 p.m. pacific time. PLEASE REVIEW! =DDD**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	3. The Brave 300

_**ME: *At a Starbucks at 7:00 p.m.* finally I got some Starbucks to work with.**_

_**Girl: finally you can shut up about it**_

_**Me: hey if I had a starbucks at home then I would be happier I mean imagine a 17 year old boy with his own starbucks in his kitchen…that's heaven right there.**_

_**Girl: and I thought guys would be into beer more than coffee**_

_**Me: eh you don't have uncles that are beer addicted.**_

_**Girl:…**_

_**Me: see exactly my point so HA! I win this spat!**_

_**Girl: *rolls eyes* whatever**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the PJO characters or even the name Percy Jackson and the Olympians…heck I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians period…all credit goes to rick riordan and Disney Hyperion. Oh and I don't own Halo, Gears of War, Fable, Ip man, The Protector.**_

_**Just to let you all know, this story is not like the other story that has chaos on it, sure this story has the character chaos on it but the plot is way different, Percabeth moments are coming that I can reassure you, but no primordial gods as enemies, as stated in chapter 2 "Now the Olympian council was complete." Meaning "ALL" gods and goddesses are on the council. Plus I made up a god and the enemy is revealed kind of in this chapter and later in the story. DIFFERENT PLOT TO A DIFFERENT STORY! So please don't judge until the story progresses.**_

_**Warning this chapter contains mild to strong language. Now for chapter 3 =D!**_

**Ψ**

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**Spartans of Fate and Chaos: Revolution**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**The Brave 300**_

**Ψ**

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

**Ω**_** At Camp Half Blood **_**Ω**

Two days have passed since the fight between Ares and the Spartan. To say that the Ares cabin was pleased was an understatement. Thalia and I sat in the sword arena with the other cabin counselors after finishing our daily activities, while the head councilor for the Ares cabin had a fit.

"Whoever that Spartan is, is nothing but a demon and a machine!" said a son of Ares as he impaled his sword on a straw dummy. "If that Spartan so much as shows himself at this camp, he will taste this very sword tip up his-"

"ENOUGH TIDUS! That's the same exact thinking your dad did and looked what happened to him," Katie Gardner was the mother figure to us all just like her mother who was the Goddess of the Harvest. She was granted the gift of immortality as well as other heroes that fought in the war with Kronos.

Melanie, a sister of mine from the Athena cabin spoke, "He was fast...it was like he was just standing still then the next thing you know it he becomes a black blur."

Jake Mason from the Hephaestus cabin was toying with an invention of his as he spoke his thoughts, "Can't believe that those Spartans are augmented so they can be nearly impossible to beat in battle. Not to mention he was like a machine when he fought Ares, cold and brutal."

Leonidas from the Zeus cabin was sparring with a girl and a boy from the Poseidon and Hades cabin, "And what did Thorakis mean that the Spartans like it when their adrenaline spikes?"

"It means that if the battle is basically pushing them to the limit, the harder they are to kill," said Theo, the son from the Poseidon cabin as he splashed Catherine, a daughter of Hades along with Leonidas.

"But they can never defeat the Hunters though," Thalia crossed her arms looking confident though I wasn't.

"Thalia do you even think the Hunters will even leave a scratch on them?" I replayed the brutal fight between the god and the warrior. Usually I faced opponents that were more stronger than me but with a good strategic plan, the most powerful enemy always could always fall but after seeing one Spartan take down a god single handedly in a matter of minutes...suddenly the drive to keep them far away from me as possible was growing in my mind.

"Wow the fearless Annabeth Chase is scared of the genetic enhanced Spartan warriors," the Stoll brothers smirked as they readied a water balloon on a sling shot that can launch it fifty feet away.

I glared at them, "You both saw what that Spartan did to Ares, do you want to go up against something like that?"

Their mischievous grin faded away, "You always have to get the last word on don't you?"

I smirked, "I'm a daughter of Athena, what do you expect?"

"For you to shut up," Theo glared at me with annoyance, "Even though I see you once each year, you always manage to annoy me."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever Theo."

"Ok children, that's enough now," Catherine giggled as she pecked Theo on the lips.

"Two centuries past and Ms. Annabeth Chase and Ms. Thalia Grace are still the same as ever."

Both of us turned to see our old friend jump down from a tree, "Grover!" Thalia and I engulfed him into a tight bear hug; it's nice to see old friends again.

Grover chuckled, "Hey Thalia and Annabeth long time no see."

Thalia patted Grover's back, "Same goes for...Grover why is there a little baby satyr hiding behind your leg...OH MY GODS! Aww he looks exactly like you!"

I looked at the little satyr hiding behind Grover's leg; he did look like Grover with a cross of Juniper. I knelt down and smiled at Grover's son, "Hi I'm Annabeth, an old friend of your dad, what's your name?"

He buried his face in Grover's furry legs and I had to admit that it was cute. I looked up at Grover and chuckled, "You have a cute kid Grover."

"Thanks Annabeth," Grover picked up his son and put him on his shoulders, "Say hi to your aunt Annabeth and aunt Thalia."

"Hi..."

Thalia chuckled, "Hiya kido."

Again Grover's son hid his face in his dads hair and clinged on to him tightly. It was pretty much a peaceful afternoon...until Chiron came thundering towards us, "Annabeth, Thalia, Grover, and...Um...little Grover. There is a small legion of dracaena in central park. Lady Artemis wants the Hunters to coordinate with the nature spirits so they can take them out."

"Understood Chiron. Thalia, Grover let's go!"

We raced towards our Pegasus and flew towards central park, the Hunters and Nature spirits already stationed and waiting for us at central park. As we arrived, we noticed that a huge legion of monsters were charging towards the Hunters. Thankfully we were at a secluded part of the park so "making a scene" was totally an option.

"Thalia, start it off!"

"With pleasure!" Thalia brandished her spear and aegis, the molded face of Medusa warding off monsters even from a hundred feet up in the air. She aimed her spear and fired multiple bolts of lightning from the tip of her spear at the crowd of charging monsters. The entire front line of the monsters exploded into dust as the bolts hit giving the Hunters and nature spirits to fire their arrows at the stalled army.

A shower of arrows and waves of woodland magic peppered the monster army until a horn blew into the air signaling their retreat. We landed and was immediately surrounded by friendlies as we watched them retreat. Suddenly a loud twang pierced the air as an arrow flew into the sky. Unfortunately it passed through one satyr's chest turning the creature into a tiny seedling.

"Those dumbasses!" Thalia fired more lightning into the retreating monsters while Grover planted the seedling some place safe, the day was ours but a nagging feeling was tearing my brain apart...to make it even worse, the arrow that killed the satyr had a note attached to it:

_You are fools to leave your camp in the hands of your friends. By sundown this day see your blessed camp shall be razed in flames._

All of us were silent as I read the note, only Artemis spoke, "The border has fallen, Camp Half Blood is under attack."

Thank gods Artemis was with us, if she wasn't then camp half blood would have been screwed. She poofed us back to camp in a matter of seconds, the bad thing was that she poofed us smack dab in the middle of the huge invasion force. Arrows were automatically aimed straight at us leaving us no choice but to surrender and let them keep us as prisoner.

"So much for the central park victory," Thalia grumbled as she was forced to sit down next to the other Hunters.

"Yeah...so much for that victory," I sat there looking up at the sky wishing for a miracle to happen.

_**(Spartans 057 pov)**_

**Ω**_** on a space station orbiting earth **_**Ω**

"Are we ready to deploy?" I stood there looking at earth from the stations view screen.

Spartan 067 stood right next to me, "Almost...the rest are still assembling their drop pods."

"How about our drop pods?"

"Ready to launch."

"Gather up the other generals, Thorakis wants us groundside ASAP."

067 nodded, "Yes sir...and sir?"

I looked at him, "What is it?"

"What if she's there?"

"Then she's there, I see no problem with that," I turned to the view screen again.

"Ok," 067 left to get the rest of the Spartan generals. What if she was there? How would I feel? Too many questions and a mission was about to start. A few minutes passed until four tags of four Spartans appeared in my HUD screen inside my helmet: Spartans **067**, **034**, **002**, and **055**.

Spartan 034 spoke, her voice sounding calm and ready for the mission ahead, "Sir ready to board the drop pods."

"Very well, Creon set the coordinates for Long island sound," the generals and I made our way to the hanger bay where our drop pods sat waiting for us. Along the way, other Spartans stood at attention and saluted at us saying "sir", "ma'am", and "general". We reached our pods and checked our weapons that we brought with us: celestial bronze swords, blasters that fired the elements, two 14 inch battle knives, two sub machine guns that fired laser bronze rounds, one BR5A battle rifle equipped with a bronze grenade launcher and bronze laser bullets.

We boarded our drop pods and a male's computerized voice sounded through my helmets internal speakers, "Sir your coordinates for your drop pod launch are entered in."

"For an A.I. you are pretty reliable," I closed the hatch on my pod and felt our five pods preparing to be fired at our destination.

Creon laughed, "I'm a smart A.I., and of course I'm reliable."

"As always. Creon fire us on my mark," I grabbed the handles and opened a private com channel to my other Spartans, "Launch is happening on my mark."

Four green lights appeared in my heads up display indicating they understood, "Remember...feet first into hell."

"SIR YES SIR!"

"Creon fire us in 1...2...3! MARK!" I grabbed the handles hard as five distant thuds were released. The fast feeling of going on a plane in mach speed could be felt as our five drop pods were launched from our space station and rocketed towards earth's atmosphere. As we entered the atmosphere, the drop pods metal coating began to heat up but luckily the pods energy shields held just long enough for us to enter the atmosphere with a loud bang while plummeting towards our destination: camp half blood.

"Spartans! Prepare for a rough landing!" we heard muffled screams of people and yells of monsters as we crash landed safely inside the camp, "Grab your weapons and go into active camo when you get out of the pods!"

I activated my armors shields and my active camouflage feature, my armor entire armor shifting then slowly turning invisible in the sunlight. The hatch for my pod opened during re-entry. I stepped out with ease as did my other generals who were invisible like me. Slowly we turned and came faced to faced with some monsters who were investigating the drop pods. I gave the "kill on sight" signal on the com link and soon the monsters lay dead at our feet.

"Should we reveal ourselves?" Spartan 055 kept his rifle leveled and aimed at the front line of the monster army.

"Reveal your selves but don't open fire," I deactivated my armors invisible coating and I materialized into view along with my Spartans.

The five of us were surrounded by monsters everywhere. Spartan 002 observed their numbers and laughed her "ready to kill" laugh, "We are outnumbered five hundred to one...I like those odds.

"Sir what are our orders?" Spartan 034 kept her finger on her trigger.

"Spartan 067, are the rest of the Spartans ready to launch?" I looked to him for his answer which was a quick nod. "Then let us introduce ourselves."

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

Right when I wished for a miracle, five shooting stars appeared in the dimming sky. When I looked closer, my eyes finally noticed that they weren't bright stars but five objects falling straight towards camp. Everyone looked at the falling objects and screamed as it crash landed inside the camp, the pods killing rows of monsters on impact.

I blinked, "Huh? Oh how ironic."

Thalia looked closely as the smoke cleared to reveal that the five objects were pods of some sort, "What the hades?"

Twenty monsters went to check on the pods but were instantly killed by some invisible enemy. It was quiet for a few seconds until five similar shimmers glowed in front of us. There right in front of us materialized the five Spartan generals, their rifles aimed at the monster army.

"Oh this day keeps getting better," Leo struggled against the bonds binding him.

Thalia blinked unbelievingly, "What are they doing here?"

Suddenly I remembered what Thorakis said on Olympus: "The Spartans will arrive in two days time."

"Crap! Today is the day that the Spartans will arrive at camp to build their joint base here," if my hands were free I would give myself a face palm for my forgetfulness...jeez I can't even say real words now, gods I need some mountain dew flavored nectar.

The Spartans just stood there, then, the unthinkable happened, right above them, hundreds of falling pods slammed into the ground. Muffled thuds could be heard as hundreds of Spartans came into view. Three hundred fully armored and loaded Spartans stood there with their weapons aimed at the monsters. Suddenly the Spartan with the scratched helmet open fired, and soon after, all three hundred fired and vanished in front of us.

_**(Spartan 057's pov)**_

"Sir, reinforcements arriving in 5...4...3...2...1," Spartan 067 watched as the drop pods landed safely inside the camp.

Three hundred rifles were loaded and aimed at the monster vanguard, "Let's give them a warm welcome, SPARTANS FIRE AT WILL!"

I fired first into a crowd of Hellhounds and soon the air was filled with laser bronze bullets flying straight towards our enemies.

Campers and Hunters were still tied down so we three hundred Spartans were on our own at the moment, "Spartans! Go into active camo and take them out!"

One by one the Spartans disappeared as we charged the enemy who couldn't defend themselves against invisible foes. Tracer rounds could be seen but it still couldn't help the monsters detect us. We mowed them down with gun fire until we ran out of ammo clips then we relied on our swords and spears as the battle continued.

I charged at one monster and jumped at the same time kneeing the thing in the face while driving my sword through its chest at the same time. Two empousai attacked me from both sides making my body rolled forward and twirl around gracefully, swinging my sword from the right. My swing caught the empousai on its metal leg making it fall backwards onto my sword while the other one came at me from behind. In a quick move, I pulled my sword out from the other empousai and drove my sword blade through the other ones chest. I heaved my armored foot onto the already dissolving snake lady and kicked the body away and jumped forward into the air, beheading two frost giants as I landed in front of them.

Suddenly I found myself surrounded by ten Telkhines, all of them lunging towards me with their spears aiming at my chest. As one of them lunged, I managed to grabbed his spear shaft in my left hand while my right hand drove riptide into the Telkhines chest. The remaining nine charged and I forced my blade to go out of the body sideways, from the right, and spun around in a complete circle. Cutting straight through the other nine that charged at me.

My com link began to beep, telling me that one of my Spartans were signaling for me to answer. I answered and I noticed it was from Spartan 292, one of my Spartan Colonels, "Spartan 292 what's your status?"

Gunfire and sword sounds crackled on the com link as I waited for 292's response, then after waiting for three minutes her voice roared into the ear piece, "Sir! More monsters are coming...they are...shit it's a Titan!"

"292 state your position!"

"Damn it! Will someone put that damn fleece back on the fucking pine tree! Sorry sir, me and a couple of Spartans are holding off a wave of monsters on top of a hill," more gunfire echoed through the com link until 292 spoke again, "Gods damn it! Four I repeat four fucking Titans leading the new army converging on the hill!"

Four titans? Could this battle get any more interesting? My ear piece crackled again, this time it was Spartan 055, "057...the Titans are allied with the 'Giants'."

Yep, the battle just got interesting...or our luck was really shitty at the moment, "Which giants?"

"The ones that tried to over throw...again...well two centuries ago!"

"Gaia's children?"

"Yep that's the one!"

"Understood, I'll be there ASAP," I dodged and beheaded another empousai as it was dumb enough to attack me.

Spartan 055's voice chuckled from the com link, "You think I can't take them?"

"Oh I know you can take them, after you get your ass kicked," two frost giants came at me with their clubs raised. I threw my sword at them like a javelin and it impacted on one of the giants as the other one came crashing down on me. Instantly I had my battle knives in my hands as I blocked his club but the force of his attack was strong enough to put me on my back. "055! Save some giants for me will ya!"

All I got was an acknowledgement light and I refocused on the giant that was trying to kill me. I rolled away as his club came bearing down in a downward arch, the spiked wooden weapon making my shields flicker as the blue aura took the blunt of the attack. As I rolled away, my blades slashed through his leg making him take a knee (football term). With his momentary delay of action, I sliced right through his neck making the world's first headless frost giant then kicking it in the back to make sure it was really dead.

From the shadows right next to me appeared Spartan 067, both of his black swords **(A/N hmm who do we know that has a black sword?)** glowing due to the dead monsters it killed and absorbed. A monster came from behind him and in one quick move; he back flipped over the monster and cleaved the thing in two with his swords.

"Command is sending air and ground support, ETA is three minutes," add another headless monster to the monster army casualty list.

"292 and 055 said something about Titans and Giants?" I grabbed an oncoming axe blade with both palms of my hand as it came baring down on me then pushing it to the side at the same time kicking straight through another monsters chest making it explode into dust.

Spartan 067 drained the life force from a fallen monster making him stronger, "The Titans are: Atlas, Krios, Oceanus, and Bob **(A/N read The Demigod Files Sword of Hades to get where Bob came in)**. The Giants are-"

"Hold up, Bob?"

"Yep."

"How in the Hades did a Titan that lost his memory go back to the Titan side?" I slammed the ground in front of me making two pillars of earth rise up.

"Dude you know how Bob is like firsthand…he isn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed," three monsters surrounded him as he fought all three of them at once, "He can be easily manipulated."

"Weren't you the one that was suppose to help and take care of him?"

"Yeah, let's just say two centuries ago, I let him have some fun time at the park and he saw a nymph, his primal instincts took over and he chased her," he struck his sword on his right hand to a monster on his left while the other sword struck another monster on his right making his arms cross while killing both Laistrogen giants disintegrate into gold dust. Then on instinct, he slashed forward with both swords to kill an incoming charging Hellhound that was barreling towards him.

I blocked and flipped a snake woman over then stabbed her in the heart when she was on the ground, "You suck at babysitting."

"Eh whatever, now let's go to where the Titans are," he ran into the nearest shadow and shadow traveled to the hill where the Titans and Giants were.

"Sons of Hades and their shadow traveling," I shook my head as I took the "Long" way towards the hill. Along the way I met some cannibal giants whom I made sure I knocked them on their ass as I swung my entire right arm to clothesline him followed by a quick elbow to the chin and knee to the groin. I kept going and soon had to duck when fifth teen arrows sailed right at me. More arrows flew at me and I was forced to roll out of the way again but managed to throw my last battle knife at the arrow shooting enemy of mine earning a loud wail of something dying.

More enemies got in my way making it take longer to reach the hill. An enemy Cyclopes swung his spear as I crashed my armored knee into the things foot then punching his knee cap making the bone break and the ACL tear completely. Another Cyclopes came at me and punched both his knee caps, making him fall down onto a spear; the spear point going through his heart. Slowly I got up and was met with an enemy demigod attacking me with a sword, instantly I grabbed his wrist and side kicked him in his ribs crushing every bone in that area then slamming his chest with my palm making the entire chest cave in, blood gushing out from his mouth.

The battle was a stalemate so far…hopefully it will stay like that for awhile.

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

We watched as the three hundred Spartans fought the invading monsters without support. Every single word that Thorakis said about them was true. Everywhere my eyes wandered, there was not a monster that could take down a Spartan even if they tried. At one point there was a single Spartan fighting twenty dracenae at once while other Spartans fought with enemy Cyclopes and frost giant's one on one. The vast numbers of monster were decreasing rapidly while the Spartans kept their numbers in a perfect three hundred man army.

"We need to get out there and help," I tried to get my hands free from the bonds.

Thalia looked at me, "I don't think they need our help."

Tidus glared at the Spartans, "Great even more of them."

Just then Chiron appeared behind us, "Sorry I'm late."

"Chiron!"

"Shh, hold still and I'll cut you lose," he snapped his fingers and the bonds came off.

I rubbed my wrists and reached for my bow and arrows, "Now let's help them."

Two arrows were notched on my bow when Thalia and I were stopped by Chiron, "Wait for the charge."

We looked at Chiron who just winked and pointed at the battle. Suddenly a new army came in and trampled the monsters near the hill: the party ponies had arrived.

"HUNTERS AND CAMPERS!" Chiron aimed with his bow along with the campers and hunters and we released a barrage of arrows on the enemy. Arrow after arrow was fired and huge numbers of monsters fell dead from the storm of arrows.

Leo took his sword out and yelled "CHARGE!"

All of us charged and engaged the enemy, but our momentary charge was stopped when numerous powerful beings crossed the failing boundary line.

**(Spartan 057's pov)**

I watched as the Campers, Hunters, and Party Ponies joined the battle. We pushed the enemy back across the boundary line only to see the Titans and Giants appear before us.

"292! 055! What's your status over?" I reached for my rifle and aimed it at Atlas, so did the other Spartans that appeared behind me.

292 crackled on my com link, "I'm on active camo, if you see a hole in Atlas's head then you'll know what just happened.

I chuckled, "Understood. 055 report!"

"I'm readying the air and ground support, ready to attack on your mark," a NAV point marker appeared on HUD screen showing his location.

"Negative, Spartan 067 will order the attack."

"Roger that, 055 out."

I opened a private com channel to 067, "055 has the armor support ready, their launch of attack is on you command."

An acknowledgement light appeared under his number indicating he got my message. I stepped forward towards the Titans and Giants who were eyeing me cautiously, "Titans and rock freaks, leave now so I won't have to bring your guy's asses back to Tartarus."

Atlas stepped forward and aimed his javelin at me, "You're a fool to even think that you can drag us to Tartarus. We are the Lords of the four corners of the world, what makes you think you can stop us?"

"If I stopped Hyperion, made Iapetus forget his memory and called him Bob, and made Kronos scatter into millions and millions of pieces…again, what makes you think I can't do that you Atlas," I threw my rifle away and clenched my fists.

Atlas glared at me, "Who are you."

My arms materialized into two blasters, both looking like an upside down triangle that radiated elemental energy and other types of energies that I came across and harnessed over the years, "My name is of no matter to you, just leave now and nobody else gets hurt."

"That won't happen Spartan, I know what you did to that pathetic little war god and if you think you can do the same thing to me then you must be out of your mind!" Atlas glowed in so much rage that even his own men stepped away from him.

"Funny, you said the exact same thing to me when we first fought."

"Huh? I have never fought you before! What is your name and who are you!" Atlas readied his javelin to throw it at me.

"Not important, now…let me kick your ass," I raised both of my blasters and fired earth, air, and water at him. All three elements slammed into his chest hard.

My blasters glowed at the color of fire when Atlas came back at me with full force, his eyes ablaze with hatred. I rolled in-between his legs and fired blue fire at his back, engulfing his entire body in flames. He howled in pain and came at me again swinging his javelin from the left. I blocked it and punched him the groin with my blaster then jumping up to knee him in the face.

"You blasted armored freak!" Atlas grabbed me by the head and held me ten feet off the ground, "Try and do something now!"

"If you say so," my right blaster created a huge fist made entirely out of energy and punched him straight in the jaw making his hand loosen its grip around my neck.

Atlas dropped to the ground and came at me again, this time with two enormous boulders in his hands. I came at him too with two huge energy fists coming out of my blasters, both of them impacting hard into Atlas's chest before he could throw his boulders at me. Both of my energy fists grabbed his entire body and threw him up in the air while making the gravity in front of him deepen in weight. I watched relaxed as his body crashed into the ground, his entire body bruised and battered. Before he could move an inch, I threw out my hand towards his neck to grab his neck. I retracted my right fist that was holding Atlas and he ran smack dab into my left energy fist.

"CURSE YOU!"

"Since when did this become Shakespeare?"

"ARGH!" Atlas came at me again, this time attacking me like a berserk animal. I was pressed back momentarily as his punches and kicks were somewhat deadly, he backed me up into a tree and brought both fists down trying to smash my head into a pulp. My instincts acted up and my body went through the tree trunk making Atlas hit nothing but air. With a moment to breathe, I punched through the tree and hit Atlas square in the chest making him angrier than before, but I managed to grab him by the neck and ram through sixteen trees before slamming him to the ground.

"You will pay for this robot!"

"I'm no robot," I lifted him up with my energy fist and looked at him straight into his eyes, "I'm SPARTAN 057, general of the Spartans and…a son of Poseidon."

And with that I shoved him back and fired all the elements at him sending him crashing into his own army. I glared at him through my impenetrable helmet where my expressions and emotions can't be breached by unseen or seen eyes.

My blasters powered up with energy again and aimed at the monster army in front of me, "I'll give you all one last chance, leave now or I'll fucking blast you all back to Hades!"

Krios glared at me but I can see fear in him, "Who are you? Hercules?"

I laughed at his remark, "I'm your worst nightmare, 067 now!"

"SPARTANS OPEN FIRE!" 067 readied his own blasters and fired black fire at the enemy. At that moment a barrage of pulse laser cannon rounds and bronze laser bullets filled the air as the air and ground Spartan air support rained down upon the enemy army. Numbers of monsters were destroyed from the deadly barrage until all that was left were the four Titans and the badly injured Earth Giants. But we didn't stop our salvos of deadly projectiles. We pushed them back all the way into unused farmland five miles away from the camps borders. Smoke from the volley of bronze artillery shells filled in our surroundings making our vision obscured. When the smoke finally cleared, there laying on the ground were bodies of injured or slowly dying monsters and enemy demigods. I signaled the Spartans to leave no "survivors" as I walked away with my other generals right beside me, sounds of mercy then the sounds of laser bullet rounds ended those cries for forgiveness

As we entered in a more civilized way into camp half blood, a solid line of surprised Hunters and Campers filled our view.

Spartan 067 opened a private com link between me and him, "Dude…she's here."

Sure enough there she was, Hunters outfit on while staring at me in fear and in awe, "Please stop looking at me."

"Um I'm not looking at you."

"I know you aren't but I wasn't talking about you."

"Then who…oh her, never mind."

"Yeah her."

"Don't say I didn't tell you so."

"Thalia is looking at you too."

"Wait she is?" he immediately looked at Thalia then looked back to me, if his helmet wasn't on, he would be glaring at me, "Hey, that's not cool man."

"I know it isn't," I chuckled and looked back at him, "And that's why I did it."

"Whatever."

"You're welcome."

Spartan 055 butted in the com link, "Are you two love birds done talking or are we going to introduce ourselves?"

I looked at 067 again and I saw him give an encouraging nod, "Ok, Spartans! Helmets off!"

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

We watched as the Spartans destroyed the monster army completely leaving no one alive well except for the Titans and Giants due to their immortality. All three hundred of them converged on the hill and gazed down on us with their reflective polarized visors, the Spartan generals in front talking amongst each other. I noticed the Spartan with the slash on his face plate was staring at another Spartan that had a slightly visible dark aura around him.

As I looked more closely at them, I noticed that each general had a different color aura around them: one had a lighting colored aura around it, another had a dark aura, the one next to the leader had a gray and silver aura, and the leader had a sea green aura around him.

Slowly they turned to face us, the one that had the sea color aura around him stared at me for a good two minutes before turning to look at one of the dark aura guys.

"Wonder what they're talking about?" Thalia had her hunting knives gripped tight in her hands as she spoke.

"I don't know…but its making me go insane," I watched them closely as one of them laughed while also turning to look at me again. Suddenly all the Spartans began to take of their helmets revealing their faces to me for the first time since my dream about them. Only two Spartans had their helmets on, the one with the dark aura and the one with the sea green colored aura.

After a few minutes the dark aura Spartan lifted his helmet over his head revealing black hair, olive colored skin, and black eyes. We gasped as an old friend came into view: Nico di Angelo. All that was left was the Spartan with the scratched visor; slowly he lifted his helmet over his head revealing a face I haven't seen in two centuries.

Thalia gulped as she saw the face of the Spartan general, "It can't be…it can't be."

The entire Poseidon cabin gasped in shock as they noticed the sea green eyes the Spartan had, the black and messy hair, and tanned skin. He scanned the crowed until he rested his eyes on me. Those sea green eyes that I fell in love with two centuries ago were now filled with pain, hate, anger, and disgust as he gazed upon me…and I wouldn't blame him because I knew I deserved it.

For once, Mr. D said someone's name right, who knew it would take two centuries for him to say it correctly, "Percy Jackson."

**FINALLY! I'm done with chapter 3! It took me practically the whole day to write it! Thanks to all the comments that I got, good or bad they are comments for me to make this story better and improve on. To wacko12, I'm sorry for making you think this story sounded like yours, I assure that my story has a different plot and different enemies than your story, I apologize again for the mix up. **

**Please review =D ^_^ !**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	4. Two angry Spartans and two angry Hunters

_***9 a.m. in the morning***_

_**Two 6 yr old boys: UNCLE! WAKE UP!**_

_**Me: *mumbles* a 17 yr old guy is too young to be an uncle.**_

_**Twin 6 yr old nephews: UNCLE! SAMMY WANTS TO SAY HI TO YOU! *holds a 5 ft long python on their hands***_

_**Me: O_O GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!**_

_**Twin nephews: Sammy say hi!**_

_**Sammy the python: *flicks tongue at me and opens jaws wide***_

_**Me: AGH! *jumps out of my bed and runs away from the snake* I HATE SNAKES!**_

_**Twins: SAY HI TO SAMMY! *chasing me around the house with Sammy in their hands* HE DOESN'T LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE DON'T SAY HI TO HIM! _**_

_**Me: *running* THAT'S BECAUSE I DON'T LIKE SAMMY!**_

_**Twins: WHAAAAAA! UNCLE DOESN'T LIKE SAMMY *crying***_

_**Me: *pinches the bridge of my nose* note to self…don't let nephews watch Harry Potter anymore so they won't get the idea of pythons talking.**_

_**Twins: WHAAAAAAA!**_

_**Me: and don't get them hopped on sugar the night before *facepalms***_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the PJO characters or even the name Percy Jackson and the Olympians…heck I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians period…all credit goes to rick riordan and Disney Hyperion. Oh and I don't own Halo, Gears of War, Fable, Ip man, The Protector, Gladiator and 300.**_

_**Warning: some strong language and a lot of drama (don't ask about the drama part) oh and um future hints of two pairings…I think…**_

_**Enjoy chapter 4! =D **_

**Ψ**

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**Spartans of Fate and Chaos: Revolution**_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Two angry Spartans and two angry Hunters**_

**Ψ**

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

**Ω **_**dining pavilion **_**Ω**

I couldn't stop gawking, the entire time that Percy glaring at me, the more I wanted to put my cap on and disappear completely. Thoughts, images, memories came flooding back into my mind, memories of Percy's and I first kiss, date, dance, meeting of the parents. Hot tears began to flow down my cheeks as I felt the hateful gaze of the man I once loved...and I deserved it.

The Spartans made their way towards the lake, along the way they picked up the drop pods they came in and carried them along too. Slowly we made our way back to our cabins to get ready for dinner, a different atmosphere quickly inhabiting the camp.

Thirty minutes later the conch horn blew signaling it was time for dinner. Quickly, all the cabins traveled to the pavilion: Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hephaestus, Demeter, Hermes, Apollo, Artemis, Ares, Athena, Dionysus, Hecate, Morpheus, Hercules, Aeolus, Hebe, Nike, Demios, Gaia, Nyx, and many others. We sat down and did the usual routine of getting our food, burning some of them for the gods, then giving a toast, but it felt different somehow. Even Dionysus wasn't in his usual "I-don't-give-crap" attitude which was a relief and a shocker to all of us.

Then right after announcements, the Spartans entered wearing crimson and black Nike basketball or football shorts and Nike sleeveless muscle shirts that showed their rank insignia, name, and unit number. They were ripped, their upper body muscles kind of visible against the fabric of their shirts which made all the girls from all cabins drool over them while some of the guys averted their eyes as some girl Spartans glared at them. The Spartans sat at the ten farthest round tables in the corner of the pavilion. Then in groups of five or eight, the Spartans went up and got their food and made offerings for the gods as well.

Three times I turned away from them to take a bite or two of my food, on the third time, I turned and was met with an emotionless look on Percy's face as he walked along side a girl that had black hair and grey eyes like mine. She looked about fifteen or sixteen and guys were looking at her but she just ignored them. Following behind them was a guy that had the same eyes as Nico but had brown and curly hair instead of black hair, his arm around a girl's waist that had brunette with grey eyes also. Next came Nico and another girl that had black hair but with blue eyes and a scar in a shape of a lightning bolt on her left arm. Percy and the other girl laughed but I sensed a brother and sister bond between them, not only to her but the rest of the Spartans around him.

"I can't believe he's back," Thalia smiled friendly at Percy who returned her smile with a smile of his own.

"How come he smiles at you but when it comes to me, he gives me a hateful glare?" I looked away from Percy as he gave me his new hate glare for the third time today.

"I think he's still angry with you Annabeth, he wasn't exactly...well...fun and games when he came back to camp after he basically lost everything," Thalia gulped down her chicken Alfredo as she talked, "I remember when he didn't even eat for a week."

I sat there looking at my food remembering that day all too well:

_**(Flashback)**_

_The look of extreme pain and anger was evident on his face as he sat at his table alone then getting up and leaving for his cabin in a lonely and cold way while receiving looks of pity from other demigods as he passed by them. The long and sleepless nights he had were always filled with nightmares of his failures and fears, sometimes yelling so loud that the entire camp could hear his pain and sorrow. There were even times where I couldn't take it anymore and ran to his cabin just to hold him until his nightmare went away but I was always met with a locked door and was forced to listen to the most heart breaking yells and sobs of pain and loss...and the more it made me feel guiltier of what I had done to him. For two months and several weeks it happened until the day of his birthday; no sounds, no sobs, no painful wails, nothing...and it freaked the entire camp out._

_Details of that day kept rushing back into my mind as I remembered Thalia, Nico, Grover, and I rushing into Percy's cabin worried instead of saying "happy birthday" and greeting him with hugs and smiles, but only to find an empty cabin. The bed that Percy slept in was made making it look like Percy hadn't slept on it at all. The Minotaur horn gone from its spot on the wall along with every picture of him, his family, friends, and me gone. Not a single trace or evidence that Percy ever staying at cabin three...and seeing the cabin like that made my heart shatter into more pieces._

_Hours went by as the four of us searched everywhere at camp for Percy, but as the day came to a close, it was clear that Percy was gone...gone for good. Weeks passed by and still no sign of him which made my heart ache even more than before. Soon I found myself every night always falling asleep crying from the pain that I put Percy through and the guilt that I brought upon myself due to his absence._

_Finally one day I couldn't take it anymore. At the dead of night, I sneaked into the Poseidon cabin with my invisibility hat on and sat on the bed that Percy would always sleep on. Instantly I felt hot tears coming down my face as memories of watching Percy sleep after coming back to camp from our date came back to me that night and I soon found myself slowly falling asleep while crying out my broken heart out at the same time._

_To say that the morning brought me some somewhat new joy after crying my heart out the night before was an understatement. Instead I woke up to an angry crying Poseidon who glared at me with absolute hate, "What are 'you' doing in this cabin?"_

_My voice cracked as I responded, "I...I...I couldn't take it anymore...I felt so guilty."_

_Poseidon just glared at me, "You should feel guilty! It's your fault that my son felt alone in this world! That he felt that there was nothing for him here and in the outside world anymore that he left!"_

_I flinched as his voice overwhelmed me, not only was he angry but he was also in grief that Percy was gone from his life as well which made me feel more guilty knowing that it was my fault that I tore Percy away from him. I stayed silent as sobs and tears robbed me of my ability to speak._

_"When he needed you the most, you weren't there. I felt his pain and I couldn't do anything to help him due to the ancient laws!" Poseidon turned over a bunk in his rage which only made my heart ache in pain even more._

_"Poseidon if I could go back in time and correct it, I would. I still love Percy and-" I was interrupted by the raise of Poseidon's hand to stop me from talking._

_"If you loved him...you wouldn't have broke up with him in the first place, if you truly loved him!" he pointed his trident at me and glared at me with angry yet painful eyes that showed tears of grief flowing down from them, "You wouldn't have broken his heart and left him to feel unloved and alone in this world!"._

_And with that, Poseidon left, leaving me more in pain and guilt than before. Hours of endless tears came out of me as wept for the man whose heart I broke for my own selfish desire._

_**(End of flashback)**_

I shook my head as a sudden wave of tears threatened to come out from remembering those days. It was a few days later that I decided to join the hunters to forget everything and start anew, and for two centuries I did just fine. But always when I leased expected it; the pain, the memories, the guilt, and the sorrow came rushing back to me. It was then I knew that I had to see him again and tell him my feelings on all this, but seeing him two centuries later just made me want to crawl into a hole and sleep forever.

After dinner we gathered at the amphitheater for the sing along…except the Spartans. We watched them disappear into the woods as the singing began, their presence still affecting from afar. As night drew to a close all the Campers went back to their cabins except for me. When it was dead quiet, I sneaked out of Cabin eight and made my way to the beach to think. Every time I visited the camp, I would always spend time looking out to the waves for comfort yet the true reason why I always went to the beach was that it always reminded me of Percy. I was about to enter the sands when I saw a figure sitting on the shore. With my invisibility cap on my head, I made my way down the sandy shore to see who it was. As I neared the person, he suddenly turned and pointed his sword tip at my throat.

"What are you doing here?" Percy glared at me with hatred while his hand wasn't too keen on taking the tip of Riptide away from my throat.

"I uh…I always come here to think," I managed to take my cap off while staring him straight in the eye while shaking in fear at the same time. He looked like he wanted to run Riptide through my throat but thankfully he didn't.

"Ah I see," he turned Riptide back into a ball point pen and turned away, "I'll find another spot on the beach to sit on."

I put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from leaving, "Percy you don't have to go because I'm here."

He looked at me over his shoulder telling me to let go and leave him alone which I didn't follow, "That's why I'm going…because you're here."

I turned him around to face me, "Percy can't we just talk?"

"Talk?" he looked into my eyes as he spoke, "Talk! You honestly want us to talk? Annabeth, if I start talking, you'll be on the ground crying."

"I don't care if I cry my guts out, I've had two centuries to do that," I glared back at him as I began to tell him my pain, "You think you're the only one that's had it rough? You think you're the only one that has had to deal with a broken heart! Well you're wrong, because you don't know the guilt I've been feeling for the last two centuries!"

Percy just stood there silent and looking at the ground as he told his story, "Annabeth did you lose your parents the way I lost mine?"

I slowly shook my head, "No, they died by natural causes. Why do you ask?"

Slowly he looked up and I could the two century old pain he held inside of him for so long, his voice was trembling in rage as he spoke, "You don't know the pain 'I've' been living with for the last two centuries. Do you know how it feels when you see your mother crumble because she had a miss carriage then suddenly dying because she felt like it was her fault? Then soon after, my step father takes his life when he can't stand living without them! And you tell me that I don't know pain?"

My eyes glazed with tears as I saw tears of his own falling down his cheeks. Instinctively I reached up to wipe the tears away but he swatted my hand away and took a step back.

"Percy I'm sorry for what happen to your parents," I took a step closer to him, "I wept for them when I heard what hap-"

Percy grabbed me by the throat and slowly squeezed his hand around it hard, "When you heard what happened…WHEN YOU HEARD WHAT HAPPENED! YOU DIDN'T CARE ABOUT THEM OR LOVED THEM AT ALL! WHILE I WAS IN MY OWN MISERABLE UNDERWORLD, YOU WERE IN YOUR OWN PERFECT LITTLE WORLD!"

His grip grew tighter making me gasp for air, "Your mom saw me as her own daughter…even when we broke up she was still a mother to me."

He let go and shoved me away from him, I fell down on my bottom choking for air as he stood over me, "Don't ever say you're sorry because if you were…you wouldn't have left me all those years ago! You wouldn't have left me to suffer on my own during the darkest days of my life when I needed you the most!"

Tears began to fall freely as the guy that I once loved disappeared from me the same way two centuries ago.

_**(Thalia's pov)**_

**Ω **_**watching Percy and Annabeth **_**Ω**

I watched as Percy left Annabeth on the beach crying, my thoughts entirely focused on Annabeth that I didn't hear someone approaching me from behind, "Reminds you about some other event much similar to that huh?

As fast as lightning, I whirled around pointing my spear tip to the last person I would expect to see: Nico.

"Nico?"

"Is this how you say hi nowadays?" he pushed my spear away with his stygian sword and sheathed it but his eyes made it clear: he was upset to see me.

"What happened to you? You just disappeared after the skirmish, we were searching for you...I was searching for you," I put my spear away and looked at Nico who changed dramatically over the years. Instead of being scrawny and well basically pale, he was as tan as Percy and completely built with muscle. Two scars that formed into a somewhat "X" covered most of his arms. The Nico that I knew so long ago didn't exist anymore, only the new and improved Son of Hades standing before me.

Nico grimaced when I asked what happened, "I had to leave...I didn't want to stay here."

"Why?"

"I think you know why Thalia," suddenly Nico placed his palm on my forehead and I was forced to remember why Nico left:

_**(Flashback)**_** (A/N sorry for the flashbacks in this chapter but they are for the dramatic feel to this story)**

_"NICO! NICO WHERE ARE YOU!"_

_Suddenly two huge giants attacked me in the forest outside the boundary line. I tapped aegis and brandished my spear and charged at them. Instinctively, I rolled as the first giant swung his axe at me and with effort, stabbed my spear through his unmentionables making him the largest giant skewer ever. That was the plus side...the bad side was that my spear was stuck in the giant so I had to fight the other giant with my hunting knives. The second giant met me half way but fell back due to the power of my shield. Wanting to end this quick, I threw my shield at the giant like a Frisbee causing him to focus more on the shield rather than the two knives that was hurled straight at him that were both incased with a bolt of lightning around it. A big BOOM and the smell of burnt flesh resonated throughout the battle sight as Nico appeared from the trees, banged up but alive._

_Nico sheathed his sword and smiled, "I'm right here Thals, no need to shout."_

_"Just don't act like a hero next time," I put away my own weapons and returned his smile with one of my own._

_"Wow, the mighty Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and the first lieutenant of Artemis is actually worried about me," Nico held his arm out like a Shakespeare actor making it dramatic like...then again Shakespeare was a son of _Apollo **(A/N more of the poetic side of Apollo. Remember Apollo is also the god of poetry)**_ and knowing Nico who talks to dead people, he probably talks to Shakespeare too much._

_Both of my shoulders shook as I laughed softly, "Don't get too full of yourself Corpse Breath Jr."_

_He smiled as he slipped an arm around my waist and pecked me on the lips, "You know you didn't say happy birthday to me yet."_

_I giggled (which was really rare for me) as he pecked my lips, slowly I wrapped my arms around his neck and held him close, "Happy sixteenth birthday Nico."_

_"By far, this is the best birthday ever," he kissed me gently yet passionately making my whole body feel sparks of electricity surge through me._

_My arms wrapped tighter around his neck and I deepened the kiss more, making his arms wrap tighter around my waist. We were in a total bliss, but what I was about to do next would break both of our hearts._

_Slowly I pulled away and gently got out of his hold which made his happy eyes turn into worry. Gently I took his hands and pecked his lips once more before pulling away completely only to leave a gold chain and a locket in Nico's hands. I watched him open it and studied it, his lips slowly turning into a smile. Inside of the locket were three pictures: two were individual pictures that showed me and Nico and the third picture showed Nico carrying me bridal style, both of us smiling our heads off as the picture was taken._

_He looked at me and smiled, "Thanks Thalia, I finally have something of you to keep close to my heart."_

_Hot tears fell down my cheeks as he said those words and put the locket around his neck…what I was about to do next was hard indeed, "Nico…I gave you that locket because I'm not going to be around anymore."_

_The look on Nico's face nearly made my heart crumble, "Thalia…what are you trying to say? I know you're a huntress but your sixteen now and so am I, you can leave the hunt and you I can be together."_

_I shook my head as more tears escaped my eyes, "Nico I need to stay in the hunt, all of them need me."_

_"Thalia I need you as you need me, can't Annabeth take the rank of lieutenant?" he looked at me with pleading eyes hoping that I would say yes._

_Again I shook my head, "No Nico, Annabeth is still fragile about her breakup with Percy…she needs me know more than ever. Nico please, don't make this any harder than it already it is, I love you, always remember that and please for me, move on and find someone that will make you happy."_

_"Thalia you're the only one that makes me happy, you're the only that makes me complete in my life, can't you see that?"_

_"I can Nico, but you'll just be waiting and waiting for me…I can't let you suffer that for me and I know it pains me when I see the pain in you when you do wait."_

_"Then I'll keep waiting for you."_

_"Nico, I'm immortal and you're not. You can't wait for me forever and the gods won't easily grant you the gift of immortality in an instant."_

_"I'm still going to wait."_

_"Nico please don't, this is already hard for me…please don't make it harder."_

_Nico turned his back to me and ripped the locket off his neck. He threw it into the woods and turned back to me, "Then I won' wait for you…goodbye…Thalia."_

_I watched in pain as Nico evaporated into nothing, his entire body disappearing into the woods. After an hour or so, I organized a search party to find Nico but he was nowhere to be found. The last thing I had of him to remember by was the look of heart ache when he disappeared completely._

_Two months later…_

_The scene changed to Nico fighting the Minotaur and Nemean lion at the same time. I saw the lion slash Nico in the back while the Minotaur threw him against a tree. Nico tried to blast them with his black fire but he was too weak to even move his arms much less his entire body. The Minotaur picked Nico's sword and threw it at him like a knife, the sound of sword going through flesh plus the agony in Nico's voice could be heard for miles as his own sword impaled itself in his right shoulder._

_Axe in hand, the Minotaur strode towards the son of Hades with his weapon up while Nico egged him on, "COME ON YOU STUPID SON OF A BITCH! DO IT!"_

_I gulped as the monster raised his axe to deliver the blow while Nico just whispered, "Finally I can get away from the pain."_

_Then all of a sudden the Minotaur tensed then howled in pain as a sword tip protruded through its chest. Nico looked up confused, "What the?"_

_The monster tuned into dust and a figure in a Navy Seals/USMC armor stood in front of Nico. The soldier's helmet only covered the mouth so it revealed a pair of sea green eyes: Percy._

_"Percy?" both Nico and I gasped as our old friend nodded._

_"Nice to see you again Nico," Percy turned to face the Nemean lion and charged at it, jumping into the air at the same time as the lion pounced. In a quick move, he uncapped Riptide and drove it through the lion's mouth making short work of the already dissolving monster. Slowly the vision began to fade as I saw Percy put an arm around Nico's shoulders and carried him to a safe place._

_**(End of flashback)**_

I shook my head as the vision ended, my heart feeling regret when I looked into Nico's eyes. Instead of anger I saw pain...great pain that I never thought existed.

"Nico I'm sor-"

He held up his hand to stop me, "It's ok Thalia. You and I were never meant to be, we can't stop fate and destiny. Besides I don't want us to be like Percy and Annabeth."

My eyes blinked as I looked at him, "You don't hate me?"

Nico laughed which made me realize that I actually missed his laugh, "No I don't hate you Thalia, there's was a point in my life that I couldn't stand the sound of hearing your name after I disappeared but thankfully two centuries is more than enough time for me to not hate you anymore."

Without warning, I threw my arms around him and hugged him tight. To my surprise Nico hugged me back and gently patted my back, "It's nice to see you again Thalia."

"It's nice to see you again too Nico...I really missed you," I held him tighter and buried my face in his chest as a new wave of tears began to make its way to my eyes...this was so not like me.

I expected for him to gently pull away but Nico kept holding me in his arms whispering back, "I missed you too."

And finally after two centuries...I was back at peace...for the time being.

_**(Percy's pov)**_

**Ω **_**walking into the woods**_** Ω**

I made my way back to our mini base until I was stopped by an awkward and surprising sight. There in the shadows of the trees stood Thalia and Nico holding each other and showing no signs of letting go.

Using the power of power mimicking, I made myself invisible so I could approach the both of them without them knowing it. I watched them for about five minutes when finally I decided to butt in, "I always wondered what ozone and dead people would smell like when put together."

Instantly their bodies separated and stared at me in shock as I appeared from my invisibility stunt laughing my head off. Nico made it even more priceless when he started to rub the back of his neck while blushing like crazy; Thalia on the other hand gave me her most famous death glare that surprisingly had no affect on me like it used to do back in the good old days.

"I read somewhere that if you keep doing a certain facial expression it becomes your permanent on your face," I laughed while Thalia began to crackle with energy.

"I see you're still a seaweed brain, after all these years I thought you would amount to some brain mass...then again your head has always been and always will be full of kelp," her glare and eyes became even more murderous which made me smirk more while Nico gulp, but the type of gulp that meant "you-look-so-hot-when-you're-angry" gulp to Thalia.

"I must say that scowl and glare fits you well Thalia."

"You're a jackass Percy."

"Thanks, I like to think of myself as one too. Glad you and I can think alike."

"You didn't have to be so hateful towards Annabeth you know? She hasn't had a very 'thrilling' life after you left to Hades knows where!" Thalia looked at Nico, "No offense."

Nico shrugged, "Eh none taken."

I shrugged, "She deserves it."

Thalia clenched her fists and a lightning aura began to glow around her, "Annabeth knows she deserves it, that doesn't mean that she has to be reminded of it constantly."

"Whatever Thalia," I looked back to where I left Annabeth and sighed, "She needs you right now Thalia…for 'girl talk'. Now if I may, I'll take my leave."

I nodded to Thalia and walked past her to our mini hidden base in the woods. Nico's voice said a goodbye to Thalia and I was soon followed by the son of Hades who had a lot of questions on his mind.

_**(Nico's pov)**_

**Ω **_**walking back to base **_**Ω**

Our walk back to our base was silent until we reached a green light shining from a small tripod on the ground. I stopped Percy and placed a hand on his shoulder, "What happened?"

Percy just shrugged, "I saw Annabeth and we talked."

"Talk as in 'you-made-her-cry' talk?" I crossed my arms and leaned against a tree as he stood in front of me, "You sure have a way with women."

A laugh escaped him, "You're the one to talk…you fell for a huntress."

"Yeah but you fell for a daughter of Athena, the mortal that would become the next Oracle, my sister, Aphrodite, Zoe, and Calypso, oh and that chick that we met at Vegas." I was on the floor laughing as he turned and glared at me for saying all those girls.

"Ok one…Annabeth was the only girl I've ever fallen for, the rest were close friends."

"So you're saying that you were too good for my sister?"

"No not like that…but now that you mention it-"

"Watch it fish boy, that's my sister you're talking about…"

Percy chuckled, "Just kidding, now let's return to base so we can forget about this day."

I nodded and let Percy go first into the green transparent light; his body became that of a lava lamp before completely disappearing. Soon I followed after inhaling the air that I called "home".

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

**Ω **_**sitting on the beach **_**Ω**

I sat on the beach with my knees close to my chest as I let my mind replay Percy's and I 'talk'. It was official, Percy hates me for life…and I caused it. Slowly more tears made its way to the surface of my eyes as I remembered his glare…those sea green eyes that was once filled with joy and excitement were now filled with anger and pain. Minutes passed by as I sat on the sand in silence until Thalia showed up.

"Hey…"

"Hey…"

She sat down next to me and stared at the waves with me, "So how was your talk with Percy?"

"Thalia you saw what happened," I sighed as the tide slowly made its way towards us, "Please don't make me explain what happened, it already hurts when I had to hear it with my own ears…it'll hurt more if I retell it."

"Annabeth he had no right to blow up on you."

"In case you didn't know Thalia, I broke up with Percy. It was my fault that made him leave. Whatever anger he throws at me…I know I deserve it."

Thalia rolled her eyes and purposely shocked me like lightning bolt shock me. I turned to see a smirking daughter of Zeus while I smelled like ozone thanks to her. She pulled me up by the shoulders and shook me while speaking, "ANNABETH ATHENA **(A/N um don't really know Annabeth's middle name so I just put Athena as her middle name)** CHASE! YOU ARE THE DAUGHTER OF THE WISDOM GODDESS, STOP ACTING LIKE A BROKEN HEARTED APHRODITE GIRL AND START ACTING LIKE THE ANNABETH THAT DOESN'T GIVE A CRAP ABOUT ALL OF THIS!"

My eyes grew dark and serious and I glared straight into Thalia's mind, "What if Nico hated you? What if he hated you for breaking his heart even to this day? How would you feel much less cope with it?"

Silence soon followed afterward as Thalia stood there speechless. Gently she let go of her grip on my shoulders and looked down ashamed.

I laughed a sarcastic laugh, "I thought so."

**Hmmmm I wonder if I should always end the chapters in cliff hangers? LMAO anyways thank you all for reviewing and if you guys have any ideas for the story, I'll see if I can try to add them in but in the mean time, plz review (oh and that snake chasing thing really did happen when I was about to write this chapter =D _ )!**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	5. Percy baby sits the Kraken

**Me: this has got to be the most boring week ever**

**Girl: any good movies coming out?**

**Friend on a visit: we can watch that vampire suck movie.**

**Me and the girl: *blinks***

**Friend: it was just a suggestion**

**Me and the girl: *blinks***

**Friend: never mind what I said.**

**Me: *facepalms* so bored**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the PJO characters or even the name Percy Jackson and the Olympians…heck I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians period…all credit goes to rick riordan and Disney Hyperion. Oh and I don't own Halo, Gears of War, Fable, Ip man, The Protector, Gladiator and 300.**_

**Ψ**

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**Spartans of Fate and Chaos: Revolution**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Percy baby sits the kraken**_

**Ψ**

_**(Percy's pov)**_

Two days passed since we arrived and most Spartans and campers are getting along peacefully. Even some Spartans and Hunters were getting along so that was a plus. I decided to visit an old place that I haven't been to in a long time: cabin three. When I arrived at the cabin door I was met with hugs by twenty of my younger siblings.

"Um...hi?" I hugged them back too and I admit, I kind of wanted to cry right then and there. An awkward silence soon fell around us making me shift from foot to foot nervously.

At that moment a little girl came up to me and tugged on my pants. She had sea green eyes like mine and black hair that literally shined in the sun's rays that appeared through the window.

I knelt down right in front of her and smiled, "Hi there, I'm Percy. What's your name little one?"

"Melanie!" her voice was adorable along with her smile that appeared on her face, "Are you my bwig bwother?"

A chuckle escaped me, "Yes I'm your big brother."

Melanie jumped up and down in excitement, "Yay! Pwercy is my bwig bwother!"

I chuckled as she threw her arms around me hugging me tight. Gently, I picked her up and held her in my arms as I socialized with my siblings.

Another sister of mine named Julia asked me a question, "So where have you been all these years? We kept hearing myths about you saving the world two centuries ago."

"That Julia is a story for another time," I laughed as she folded her arms and pouted but soon laughed herself. It was a little pass an hour until the door opened revealing two teenagers holding each other close.

They were in the middle of a heated kiss and would've probably escalated the kiss more if it wasn't for Melanie giggling in my arms saying, "Thewo is eating Kayla."

It was hard not to laugh when they pulled apart and grew crimson red from the embarrassment that they were receiving from twenty one eyes. An awkward silence filled the room until a younger brother of mine named Creon spoke, "So you two get to second base yet or you two need a room to do that?"

I busted out laughing which thankfully got the rest of my siblings and my brother's girlfriend cracking up. Maybe being back at camp wasn't as bad as I thought it would.

_**(SPARTAN 034 aka Laurie's pov)**_

I was always the first to wake up before everyone else. Slowly I got up and made my way to the bathroom carrying my clothes to change in. I glanced at the mirror observing the black hair and stormy grey eyes with the tanned skin that made me look unique to people. Now I know you're all wondering why a daughter of Athena has black hair instead of blonde hair? Well my mom was in the mood for a black haired brain child so that why! So any more questions? None, ok so moving on.

Quickly I got myself ready and exited the bathroom. Before I left our mini base, I gathered my weapons just in case if something were to happen. Ever since I could hold and fight with a weapon, I've always carried two of one weapon in both of my hands. Either if it's a sword to a rifle, in both of my hands there were always two of the same weapons.

So there I was sheathing two swords, two fourteen inch battle knives, and a dozen throwing knives that can also be used for close combat. I put them all on my belt that could condense anything I put in there, so I wouldn't be known as the freak that carries too much swords and knives around with her.

Five minutes later I appeared in the forest after coming out of the portal that was lying on the ground. At that moment two girls appeared out of nowhere running gracefully as if they were chasing something. I watched them as they ran then pulled out something curved and silver, when I looked closer I saw that they were bows that just fired two arrows at me. I ducked and rolled away as the arrows hit their target: a bull's eye painted on a tree where I was standing minutes before.

"What the Hades!" I glared at the two hunters as they glared back at me with arrows notched on their bows. Instinctively I pulled out two of my throwing knives and got ready for their attack, my muscles tensing and my adrenaline spiking slowly as they pulled their arrows back to fire. In a split second, they fired and I made my move; I closed my eyes and held my breath then snapped them back open.

Two white traces of the arrows path were now visible making my counter attack more precise, in a flash my throwing knives met the arrows as they left my hands; the blades going through the narrow wooden shaft of the hunters deadly projectile. A loud thwack! Sounded when my knives hit something solid, when I looked, the hunters were gone...but my knives were deep into two trees that took their place.

_**(SPARTAN 055 aka Mason's pov)**_

I woke up to a palm slamming against my face and a girls voice yelling, "Wake up!"

My body did the natural thing: pulled the covers over my head and went to back to sleep. Come to think of it...maybe that wasn't the best thing to do because I was rewarded with a painful jolt of static on my ass that sent my falling off my bed. When I looked up, I saw a girl with black hair and electric blue eyes…SPARTAN 002 aka Christy.

"What the…Christy what the eff!" slowly I got up and got back on my bed pulling the covers over me again.

Christy didn't static shock me this time but actually shocked me with a lightning bolt, "Mason get your fat ass up! Its ten thirty in the morning!"

"Ten thirt-oh come on Christy! You know that's still too early for me to wake up! Wake me up at like…two o'clock in the afternoon." I put a pillow over my head to make my point to not wake me up anymore which thankfully she understood…at the moment.

"Fine…I'll just listen to my music then," Christy sat on her bunk and turned on her ibox **(A/N a touch screen boom box from apple)** and played one the oldest and most dreadful songs on my list of hated songs: California Girls by Katy Perry **(A/N the character Mason is based on a close friend of mine that really hates this song.)**

I bolted straight up and somehow got some new clothes on and high tailed it out of the room leaving behind a very comfortable bed and a laughing Christy.

_**(SPARTAN 002 aka Christy's pov)**_

**Ω**_** Busy laughing from Mason's escape after playing California girls **_**Ω**

_**(SPARTAN 292 aka Julie)**_

It has been two hundred years since my feet touched actual dirt and water. I sat there on the tallest tree branch as I watched Laurie and two hunters exchange attacks from a distance. Minutes later all three of them were gone and I was left alone to ponder my memories. Before I joined the Spartans…before my life changed…I was a normal kid in a normal world. Regular family, regular school, regular boyfriend…a regular life that most people would want.

Then when I turned seventeen…things changed:

_**(Flashback)**_

_I was walking home that day when a deep rumbling occurred behind me. When I looked, there running towards me was a creature that you would only see in a history text book. It had a lion's head and body, with a rams head and a serpent for a tail: the Chimera. All I remembered was running and running and closing the door of my house. Everything was silent which got me worried, I rushed into my living room only to find my parents and boyfriend sitting down on the sofas with their throats cut open. My legs gave way as I fell to my knees and cried my heart out as the three people I loved were gone, moments later the entire front half of the house caught on fire and was torn down when the Chimera came charging in along with its master: Echidna. _

"_Well daughter of Athena, any last words before I allow you to join your family in the Underworld?" her claws grew longer as she advanced me, "Your time is running out demigod, get ready to die."_

_Right then and there a black sword point pierced her throat making her howl in pain as she burst into dust. There standing where the monster was seconds ago was a figure claded in black armor, its face concealed behind a polarized visor. It turned to face the Chimera and charged at it with its black sword. Both the warrior and the monster crashed through the rest of the house for ten minutes when finally a roar erupted into the night sky making me black out. When I woke up, I was being carried by the blacked armored warrior but not on earth…strangely the ground sounded metallic. My eyes refocused and I saw that I was in a metal hallway. _

_I looked at the around when a voice answered, "Your on the space station Enterprise, home of the Spartans."_

_The warrior had his helmet off revealing brown curly hair, olive colored skin, and black eyes. He had a gentle smile on his face that made me relax a bit until we entered a large room. In the room was a large window that showed a black sky with white dots shining. The warrior set me down and led me toward the window where I gasped and held my breath; we were really in space, the earth was a big globe right in front of me. _

_I stood there in shock as the third rock from the sun revolved right in front of me when a new voice spoke, "Beautiful isn't it?"_

_A new guy was standing there that wore similar armor as the warrior that brought me here, "Not much people get to see the earth as a whole right in front of them."_

_He had sea green eyes, tanned skin and black messy hair. His smile was very friendly as he walked closer to me, "My name is Percy Jackson, welcome to our HQ. We sent SPARTAN 055 down to earth when we noticed the spike of a powerful monster attacking, luckily he got there just in time to save you and bring you here."_

_I scoffed, "Save me? My family is dead and my former life is ruined! I should've died alongside of them but he saved me!"_

_Percy just sighed and looked down as he gazed at the earth, "Do you know what you are Julie Ramos?"_

_My eyes blinked furiously, how did he know my name? I was about to ask him when he answered, "Because I can read minds…and your name is on your jacket."_

_The Spartan that saved me chuckled which earned him a glare from me, "Oh ha ha ha! Why did you even send him to save me? I am of no importance to you all!"_

"_Yes you are of importance…since you're a daughter of Athena," Percy turned to look at me, "You're a demigod Julie, a demigod child of the Wisdom goddess."_

_My jaw dropped, "ME! I'M A DAUGHTER OF WHOM?"_

"_You're a daughter of Athena."_

"_The 'Athena'! The one that had that city named after her?"_

_Percy nodded, "Yep that's the one."_

_I blinked, "Well how do you know that I'm her daughter?"_

"_Your features. Blonde hair but you dyed it brown, stormy grey eyes and slightly tanned skin."_

"_My hair is a naturally brown, I'm a born brunet."_

"_Well in that case, your eyes indicates that your daughter of Athena."_

"_Wait, how do you know so much about Athena? Are you her son?"_

_Percy tensed and looked back at the earth before sighing, "I know so much about her because of two things: one, I'm a demigod myself and two…well…that's another story for another time."_

_I was about to argue more but he disappeared into thin air right in front of me leaving me alone with the other Spartan. It was silent for a few minutes when he spoke, "He still isn't over her after a century and a half."_

_He stepped right beside me as him and I gazed at the starry filled space right in front of us, "What do you mean?"_

"_He used to date a daughter of Athena but it didn't go well," he looked at me and smiled, "I didn't get to introduce myself properly. Hi I'm Mason but everyone here calls me 'General 055' or 'SPARTAN 055'."_

_He held out his hand and I gently shook it, "Julie Ramos. Nice to meet you Mason."_

_Mason was silent for a few seconds before speaking again, "I must go, but if you need anything I'll always be around to assist you in whatever you need."_

_I watched him leave but with a smile on my face knowing that he will always be around._

_**(End of flashback)**_

My lips formed into a smile as I remembered that day, sure it was a painful memory but it had a happy end to it. A slightly loud humming could be heard right next to me as the shadow of the tree branch expanded revealing a person coming out of it. When the person was out, I smiled at the sitting form of Mason.

"Hey you missed me?" he smiled at me which made me blush and I blushed even more when he put an arm around me.

Gently I laid my head on his shoulder and sighed happily, "More than you ever know."

_**(Nico's pov)**_

I decided to follow Percy's lead and pay a visit my siblings. I nervously walked to cabin thirteen's door and cautiously knocked at least three times. Two minutes passed until a little boy opened the door; he had black hair, black eyes and colored skin. The boy was probably six or seven years old but his aura of power was astounding at such a young age.

"Hey there little guy...mind if I come in?"

My little brother just nodded and led me inside into my former cabin. It was just like how I remembered it, black walls made out of obsidian and a bronze skull hanging on top of the threshold outside the cabin.

As I went deeper into the cabin, I noticed five more of my siblings were sleeping on their bunks, suddenly I felt kind of stupid for coming. I came when they were still sleeping, I was about to leave when my little brother woke the others up. My jaw literally hit the floor as five massive shadow hands grabbed my other siblings and pulled them off their beds and on to the floor.

"Ugh! Dominic why did you...shit its Nico! Everyone wake up! Wake up! Kayla! Damn it where's our cabin leader when you need her! Kayla!" apparently my siblings were just like me...not morning people.

"Whoa whoa...chill ax bro," I chuckled and put my hands up, my fingers on my right hand formed into that Vulcan "V" **(A/N LMAO I'm sorry but I had to put that, I can actually see Nico doing the Spock peace sign)** from that old TV show, "I come in peace."

All my other siblings relaxed and smiled except for the little boy who just shrugged and went back to his bed to sleep. I blinked and was about to ask what was up with him when one of my sisters just shook her head and said, "Not here."

I nodded and all of us except for the boy quietly got out of the cabin. When we got outside I was quickly pulled into a big group hug by my siblings. Children of Hades didn't need to say words to express their feelings, only through actions. As my siblings and I hugged, I knew that they all had a big brother to look to now when they need it the most.

"So what's up guys?" the oldest was probably fourteen; a girl.

"Nothing much big brother, just another day in camp...well that is until you and the Spartans came along...now the entire camp is talking about you guys," she beamed in pride knowing that one of her brothers was a Spartan.

I smiled at her, "What's your name little sis?"

"Catherine Baker."

"Well Catherine, can you please introduce me to the rest of my awesome siblings?" I smiled as she laughed and began to introduce to the rest of my brothers and sisters. There were three boys, Marcus who was thirteen, Carlos who was also thirteen, and Dominic the six years old that doesn't speak. There were also four girls, the oldest was Kayla who was seventeen, next was Catherine who was fourteen, third was Jasmine who was twelve, and fourth was a girl named Sonya who was just a year older than Dominic.

"It's nice to meet you all," I smiled at them then looked at the sleeping six year old, "Well most of you."

"Dominic lost his parents on their way to camp," Kayla spoke while looking at Dominic's sleeping form, "then right when he and his older sister crossed the boundary line; an empousai stabbed his sister straight through the heart. He saw sister die right front of his eyes...I think he feels guilty that he couldn't do anything to save her."

My heart remembered the pain I went through when I lost Bianca. I remember feeling anger towards Percy for not protecting her and the guilt of not being able to say goodbye to her. Suddenly I felt sorry for the kid; I mean at least he was there when it happened, not far away playing mythomagic like I was when Bianca died. But then again he saw her die right in front of him...and that would live on in his memories forever.

"I know how he feels...I lost a sister too, if she was alive and was still with the hunters, she would be the oldest not me," I looked at all my siblings, "But your big bro is here now, and you all will have my word that I'll always be here for you guys."

_**(Thalia's pov)**_

Firing arrows always calmed me down and made the day seem to fly by most of the time, that wasn't the case when I saw Nico again. No matter how many times I told myself that I was a hunter and I can't be feeling like this. For a moment I succeed on quelling my feelings but they come rushing back to me.

Soon I found myself sitting next to my old pine tree, Peleus sleeping peacefully right beside me. I petted the side of his belly gently earning a pleased sigh from the gold dragon.

Suddenly Annabeth materialized right beside me with her cap in her hands, "Hey what's up Thalia?"

"Annabeth...do you still have feelings for Percy?"

"I um...I really don't know, wait is this a trick question?" she glanced at me to see if I was tricking her, thankfully my expression said otherwise, "Never mind the trick question then."

"So you don't know if you still have feelings for Percy?"

"Truth to be told, I really don't know Thalia...I really don't know," she sighed as she remembered hers and Percy's conversation last night, "Are you asking me if I still like Percy because you still like Nico?"

I instantly blushed, "I um...um...uh..."

Annabeth giggled, "It ok Thalia, and your secret is safe with me."

I put an arm around her and hugged her, "Thanks Annabeth.

_**(Percy's pov)**_

My siblings and I decided to go to the beach to relax but when we got there, we were met by an unexpected visitor: Poseidon. All the little ones ran up to him and hugged his leg while the older ones smiled and nodded.

Melanie ran up to our dad and held her arms out to held, "Daddy!"

"Ah hello sweetie," Poseidon smiled and laughed as he picked Melanie up and put her on his shoulders, "How are you liking Camp so far?"

"It's gweat! Pwercy is my new bwig bwother!"

Poseidon looked up at Melanie and blinked, "Wait what? Did you say Percy? Melanie sweetie Percy has been long gone…for centuries…I haven't seen him since," my dad frowned as he said that.

"Daddy what are you talking about, Pwercy is right there!" She pointed at me and Poseidon followed her finger until his eyes rested on me.

"P-Percy?"

"Hi dad," I nodded at him and was suddenly engulfed into a hug by my dad, "Dad…dad…can't breathe…"

Poseidon let go, "Sorry about that…just can't believe your back."

I chuckled, "It's good to be back dad but please no chick flick moments next time."

"As you wish Percy," he laughed and soon the entire Poseidon family was reunited on the beach of Camp Half Blood…but little did I know that this happy moment would end.

_**(Unknown enemy's pov**__**)**_

__"So this is the famous Camp Half Blood…too bad it will burn to the ground!" my fists crackled with energy as I watched the children of Poseidon and the Sea God himself playing on the beach shore, "My father and siblings will never know what will hit them."

I turned to face my allies that were using their powers to keep something huge from getting loose…a monstrous nightmare: the Kraken.

"Milord…the time has come," one of my warriors nodded as I nodded back.

I unsheathed my sword and faced the tiny spec that was camp half blood, "RELEASE THE KRAKEN!"

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

I sat there alongside Thalia when my senses kicked in. My head snapped up as well as my ears straining to hear some important detail or sound. Suddenly my ears picked up a voice, it was old and ancient but sinister…more sinister than Kronos. Thalia noticed it too and did the same thing with her ears. Then we tensed when we both heard one word that chilled our bones: Kraken.

We raced to towards the beach with our bows and arrows drawn, but it was too late.

_**(Percy's pov)**_

"Concentrate on the water…let it come to u instead of bring it towards u, then when u feel connected with it…then you let loose with it," I watched as my siblings were improving their abilities while standing in the surf. Once or twice, one of them will get the hang of it but would let it go suddenly.

Cadmus, one of my little brothers punched the water as he failed for fifth teen time today, "UGH! How come I can't do it! I did it once but I can't do it again!"

A chuckle escaped my lips as I put a hand on his shoulder, "Just be patient little bro, it wasn't easy for me when I was your age."

"Really?"

"Really."

"Can you show us how to do it?" he looked up at me with pleading eyes and so did the rest of my siblings, all them doing the puppy dog look, "Please?"

"Ok ok fine I'll show you guys," I laughed softly as I made my way deeper into the water until I was knee deep.

I closed my eyes and relaxed but at the same time, concentrating on the water around me. Slowly the water around me started to ripple with energy while miniature clouds began to swirl around me. I focused even more and soon I felt the water began churn violently around me while the tide began to go higher and higher, I could feel and sense everything around me as my power level increased dramatically.

The waves started to circle around me faster and higher as with the swirling clouds making a small hurricane revolve around me, sparks of lightning began to crackle around my body and rocks from the ocean floor began to float in the air as I increased my powers. Suddenly I collapsed everything: the waves, the hurricane clouds, sparks of lightning and rocks and everything was still for a second then it happened. I yelled and a flash of blue light appeared around me making my siblings cover their eyes, when the light died, there I was standing with a sea green glowing aura around me with fast swirling hurricane clouds and waves with little lightning streaks crackling across my body.

"Whoa," was the only response that my siblings could muster as they gazed upon me in awe.

Slowly I powered down and smiled at them, "Like I said it didn't happen to overnight…"

At that moment I felt something powerful heading our way. I glanced at my dad and I saw that he too sensed it. Just then a huge roar ripped through the air as huge tentacles burst forth from the water. They stayed still in the air for just a second before coming down at us.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I rolled away just in time when a tentacle crashed down where I was standing a moment ago. Instantly the tentacle got up and came down on me again but was followed by three other huge tentacles slamming into the ground. The water formed into a shield around me as four deep booms slammed into my water barrier.

"_What the Hades is that thing,"_ I uncapped riptide and lowered down my water shield to take a good look at the monster…what I saw made me gulp. There right in front of me was freaking Kraken, its mouth just a few feet away from me, "Oh you have got to be joking!"

The Kraken made a lunge to swallow me whole but I jumped on top it and drove my sword through its flesh. My attack did nothing but make the damn thing get even angrier. I rolled down its back as it stood up; it was as tall as the empire state building which got my skin tingling when I was up too high.

I stabbed the Kraken again with my sword but it didn't work, this monster was too big to disintegrate by a single slash from my sword.

"How the fuck am I suppose to kill this damn thing!" I waited for the right moment to make move. Just as the kraken brought its tentacle down to smash me into a pulp, I willed the waves to rise around the monsters legs like arms. It covered the kraken till mid calf, and then I willed the arms of water to drag the monster downward into the ocean depths. The good side of my plan...the kraken was gone, the bad side...I was falling down five thousand feet in the air. I willed the earth to rise and I gently landed on a soft column of sand.

My siblings surrounded me, looks of worry on their faces from the scene they just saw. Slowly I got up and faced my father who was glaring at something in the sea, "Dad what the Hades was that about! I thought all sea creatures were under your control...including the damn kraken!"

"Something else is here," he swung his right arm and his trident appeared in his hand, "wait...not something but someone."

Just then the waters burst forth again as the kraken came back...more angrier than ever. Me and my father charged at the monster, dogging tentacle along the way as they came crashing down on us both. A tentacle came down and I rolled away just in time as it pounded the earth, my father on the other hand jumped on the tentacle like a spring board and glowed in a bright sea green light as he went into his god size form.

To see a hundred foot tall sea god tackle a thousand foot tall monster was a sight to behold. Poseidon literally let loose the full furry of the ocean at the monster, they were both brutal in battle, at one point it was my dad beating the crap out of the kraken with two huge fists of air, earth, and water then it was the other way around with the kraken beating the crap out of the sea god.

I turned to my siblings who were watching in horror as the kraken slammed Poseidon into the ocean floor causing the earth to shake, "Go! Alert the camp! I'll stay here and help dad. Go!"

"Percy if dad can barely hold of the kraken how can you possibly hold it off," Theo looked at me then at the sea where our dad threw the kraken high into the air.

"I'll manage," I uncapped riptide and closed my eyes, "Go before I raise my strength up.

Theo nodded, "Ok...but you two better come back alive."

"Dads a god."

"Well in that case...YOU better come back alive."

"Eh, whatever," I concentrated on the water then opened my eyes while yelling at the same time. In an instant, I was covered in a sea green aura of my own along with mini hurricane clouds and little streaks of lightning crackling around my body, "Hang on dad I'm coming."

I ran as fast as I can to where the battle was; flashes of blue energy glowing in the sky as the kraken and the lord of the seas gave it their all. Thankfully the kraken swung its tentacles at my father who dogged them just in time; the only bad part was that I was pinned down beneath the stupid tentacle

"PERCY!" Poseidon yelled in rage and suddenly flashed in a white bright light, like a beacon in the murkiest of nights. Suddenly huge amounts of water, earth, and air slammed into my dad's shinning form. The light shone brighter and until it dimmed down only a little bit, right where my dad was standing just a moment ago was a person swirling in energy, his armor was in the shifting forms of earth, air, and water. He swung his hand and a trident appeared in it but it quickly morphed into a sword.

At that moment, Annabeth and Thalia came into view with their bows and arrows drawn.

Annabeth saw the person and gasped, "Gods and goddesses aren't suppose to reveal their divine forms!"

My eyes bulged out of my sockets, that was how my dad looked like in his divine form? Just seeing my dad in his most power fullest form made me want to see the other Olympians in their divine forms...but I'm probably sure that I would get blown to bits if I saw them morph...then again I didn't disintegrate when I saw my dad morph.

The kraken however didn't looked pleased...it looked more deadlier and more angrier than before. My father pointed his sword at the monster and jumped high into air to slash at it. The blade went through an entire tentacle making the kraken roar on pain but it still wouldn't die. Slash after slash were brought upon my dad's blade and still the damn thing wouldn't die. Then it got worse, from the sides of the monster sprouted two huge massive arms, the hands were roughly the size of my dad both length and width. I could see fear in his eyes but he managed to swallow them and attacked the kraken once more.

I tried to get myself free from the krakens tentacle but to avail. Just then a huge hand crashed down next to me followed by my dad's yells of pain. The monster raised its hands again and brought it down on my dad again, this time yelling so loud that the earth shook. Fist after fist pounded into my father, the louder of his agonized screams filled the air. My anger started to build up, riptide laid just a few inches away from me, if I could grab the sword and stabbed the tentacle then I would be free.

Then as if right on cue, an arrow covered in lightning slammed into the side of the kraken and exploded making the monster stagger just a bit. From the distance I heard three familiar voices yell, "open fire!"

Numerous sounds of _THWANGS_ and _BOOMS_ filled the air as salvos of arrows and artillery rounds slammed into the kraken. Seeing the chance to end this, my dad somehow got up and changed his sword back into a trident. I felt every single ounce of his energy flow into his symbol of power and threw it at the monster along with the incoming volley of bronze.

A loud _BANG_ could be felt as the kraken was engulfed in flames. It was silent for a moment then the campers and hunters let out a cheer but only the Spartans kept their cheers in when they saw the kraken still very much alive.

"What does it take to kill this thing?" my dad stepped forward and blacked out. His body spread eagle like on the sand. My brothers and sisters rushed forward and dragged our dad to safety while the kraken roared at us for revenge.

I reached for my sword again, this time I was able to grab it. With effort I drove riptide deep into the tentacle that was pinning me making it and me go high into the air. I let go when I was practically looking at the kraken vertically and free fell towards the monster. The kraken opened its giant mouth preparing to swallow me, thankfully my plan worked. Hoping Zeus would get mad at me for being too high in his domain, he fired his lightning bolt at me. I twisted to the side just in time to see a huge streak of lightning crash into the krakens mouth while stabbing and running my sword through it eye.

From the shores of camp half blood, the voices of Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, mason, Julie, Christy, Laurie, Theo, and Chiron yelled in unison, "Release hell!

Volley after volley slammed into the monster again, this time tearing it apart flesh by flesh. In a matter of minutes, the burnt and destroyed fleshy parts that once resembled the kraken laid floating in the ocean slowly dissolving into gold dust.

**Finally I got chapter 5 up! Chapter 6 will be up soon, sorry for the wait, read and review please =DDDDD! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos.**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	6. The LMN

**Me: *typing away on laptop* **

**Girl: um you know it's 12 o'clock at night right?**

**Me: Yep *typing***

**Girl: we also have the first day of Junior year in like *checks time* 9 hours.**

**Me: Yep *still typing***

**Girl: *rolls eyes* once your glued you can't-**

**Me: *asleep on the laptop***

**Girl: *facepalms* looks like he really needed the starbucks**

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the PJO characters or even the name Percy Jackson and the Olympians…heck I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians period…all credit goes to rick riordan and Disney Hyperion. Oh and I don't own Halo, Gears of War, Fable, Ip man, The Protector, Gladiator and 300.**_

**Enjoy the Chapter =DDDDDDDDD!**

**Ψ**

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**Spartans of Fate and Chaos: Revolution**_

_**Chapter 6**_

_**The L.M.N.**_

**Ψ**

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

We watched as lightning and bronze brought down the Kraken. It was silent for a few minutes, then Percy slowly came out of the water and ran to where his siblings were.

A glow appeared from Percy's hands as he placed them on Poseidon's chest trying to wake him up. It went on for several minutes until Poseidon gasped for air.

All of us rushed to where the injured sea god lay, wounds of falling gold ichor slowly closing to prevent any further bleeding.

Percy got up and put a hand on one of his sisters that was crying...he ushered simple words of encouragement that instantly made her smile and somehow made me smile as well.

Chiron came forward and brought something metal with him, "Percy I found this in the Krakens remains."

Percy gently took it from Chiron and observed it; it was a metal diamond that had a dim red glow to it. For several minutes he looked at the diamond front and back before clutching it tight in his fist, "It's not Greek...it's foreign."

Chiron looked symphetically at Percy, "Percy I know your upset over your father's condition but the Kraken is of Greek origin...you couldn't possibly say that it isn't Greek."

"Chiron when do Greeks have runes for letter?" he handed the diamond back to Chiron who observed it again, his face changing from confusion into fear.

"Impossible...they're still alive after all those years," Chiron looked out to the sea as if to see some old friend or enemy would appear.

I was about to ask what was on the diamond when a familiar voice spoke, "Well if it isn't the Athena brat and my little brother."

From the sands of the beach, a figure of man began to form. It sprouted hands, arms, legs, a torso, a head, and a loincloth. When the mysterious enemy finished forming, there standing just a few yards away from us was an old enemy from when Percy and I went on the Labyrinth quest: Anateus **(A/N he is the son of Poseidon and Gaia from the battle of the labyrinth)**.

In a flash, Percy and I had our weapons out along with the rest of his siblings, Thalia and Nico right behind me.

"Well this is my lucky day...finally I get my revenge," he glared at Percy as he made the sand around him crawl on him forming it into armor, "What do you say little brother? Care to take on your death?"

I glanced at Percy who smirked, "You're on."

"Percy stop, he is a Earth Giant...you dont have chains on the ceiling for you to hang him on...you could lose this time," I looked into his sea green to show him that I was worried but his sea green eyes just gave me a reassuring stare.

Percy uncapped riptide and it sprung out on his right arm, then he went into his pocket and took out another pen and clicked it until a sixteen inch sword/knife appeared in his hands. When I looked closely at it, I was surprised to see that the blade was once Percy's Minotaur horn only it was flattened and sharpened on the sides.

He clicked it again and the Minotaur horn dagger became a sword, now Percy had two swords in his hands as he faced Anateus who yelled, "We fight to the death!"

"As always," Percy got into his fighting stance as Anateus powered up. They both circled each other, both sizing each other up before making their first move. They stopped circling one another and stood seven feet apart, and then it began. Both collided in the center making the earth shake slightly from the impact.

Anateus shoved Percy away as he brought his war axe down towards his head. Before it sliced right through him, Percy blocked it with his Minotaur sword and made a deep gash on the Giants arm with Riptide. Anateus howled in pain and sent a huge wave of sand towards Percy. At that moment, Riptide began to glow an eerie green as Percy slammed his sword down releasing a pure wave of energy towards the sand wave. A huge explosion erupted right in front of us; we shielded our eyes as Percy began to glow in his sea green aura, hurricane clouds and lightning streaks coursing around him.

"It seems that you have learned some new tricks throughout the years," Anateus began to glow in a light brown/sea green aura, "So have I!"

With a flick of his hand, huge storms of sand rose up into the air as thunder clouds **(A/N Poseidon is also a storm god so ALL storms can be created by him and his children)** shot lightning at the sand turning it into glass. Another flick of his hands and the glass shattered and was sent flying in tiny sharp pieces at Percy.

He raised his hand and the glass shards stopped in mid air, "Get on my level Anateus."

One by one the glass pieces turned back into sand as the hurricane clouds that were surrounding him began swirl faster and faster. Soon Percy was barely visible as the hurricane clouds hid him from our view; only his bright sea green aura was clearly visible through the clouds.

Suddenly a huge chunk of earth sprouted near Percy and was sent flying towards the Earth Giant at an amazing speed. Another piece of earth and another attacked Anateus until he was completely surrounded by moving hostile boulders. In a flash, all the boulders closed in on the earth giant squishing him. With a mighty yell, the boulders were blown away in all directions, some slamming into the other campers that were watching close by.

Anateus stomped his foot on the ground as huge patch of earth of his own jumped out and flung it towards Percy. The boulder was just a few centimeters away when a wall of water sprouted in front of Percy shielding him from contact. Through the hurricane clouds, I could see Percy's eyes glowing a bright sea green, his hands were a blur of motions as he willed the water to do his bidding.

With a series of movements, two huge fists of water appeared above Percy's head, both fists ready to swing, grab, and punch anything on Percy's command. More hand movements and the hands lunged at Anateus both punching him at the same time from both sides. Next, one of the hands grabbed the earth giant completely and slammed him into the ground repeatedly while the other formed into a fist and soared high into the air then coming down and pounding him deep into the earth below. The earth shook again and Anateus was free but signs of serious damage showed on his body as it slowly healed.

A strong gust of air suddenly lifted the giant into the sky while the clouds swirling around Percy stopped revealing him with his hands together, inside his closed hands was...fire?

The unexpected wind pulled Anateus higher into the blue sky, and then something amazing happened. Percy spreaded his arms wide and clapped them together shooting out two huge spiraling flames flying straigh towards the undefended and now vulnerable Anateus. I watched with my mouth wide opened as the twin spirals of fire ripped through the earth giant like paper. Percy then crouched down with both of his swords in his hands and flew like a sea green bullet towards Anateus. He put his swords together which fused with each other and a huge blue blade sprang forth and sliced right through the enemy cleaving him in two. All of us stood in shock as both of them fell to the ground, Percy landing softly on the sand while Anateus dissolved into nothing before a single hair could touch the sand.

Percy powered down and separated his swords and either capped or clicked them to go back into their pen forms. Then he turned to me and for a moment I thought a smile form on his face. Before I could fully see it, he turned away as he faced the ocean where a new mysterious figure stood...on top of the water.

"Well well, you managed to defeat the Kraken and a child of the earth goddess...nice done little brother," the man smirked as he looked over at where Poseidon and Percy's siblings were, "Looking young father."

Poseidon was awake now but he was still injured. Theo helped him up as the enemy son of Poseidon walked onto the beach and glared at Percy.

"Who are you? And why do you call me your brother?" Percy clenched his hands into fists while the man spoke.

"Who am I little brother? My father is Poseidon while my mother is a goddess that even Hades is too scared to speak of!" he glared at Nico and his siblings who were standing next to the Hunters and the Spartans, "You could say that she has to do with death and our version of your Underworld."

This time it was Chiron who paled, his eyes bulged out in fear as he spoke, "It can't be...they're still alive..."

I turned to Chiron, "Whoa wait what do you mean _'they're'_ still alive? Who is _'they'_?"

Chiron gulped and didn't answer my question, "They were suppose to die in Ragnarok!"

Ragnarok? For some reason that word struck a familiar cord in my head. Suddenly an image of a man with a helmet and hammer appeared in my mind. It was a statue that Thalia and I saw in Norway when we chased a group of hyperborean giants there. We both stopped to observe the statue: it was a man with a helmet on his head, two huge wings on the sides of the helmet, a hammer that had two thunder bolts engraved in it. I kneeled down to read the little plaque that was on the bottom of the statue:

_"This the statue of the Viking god Thor, the thunder god_

_Who carried his legendary hammer Mjollnir_

_In the legendary battle of Ragnarok while fighting_

_Jormungund the Midgard earth serpent."_

My eyes grew wide as I gazed at the mystery person who just laughed at my expression, "Ah so the daughter of Athena finally figured out what I really am. Tell them daughter of Athena, you have a sibling that is much like me waiting to take a crack at your mother for revenge anyway."

Thalia looked at me with confusion in her eyes, her spear and aegis in her hands ready to attack if needed, "Annabeth what is he talking about?"

I glanced nervously at Thalia and spoke, "He is half Greek...and half Norse...whatever his name is...he is the son of the Viking Gods of Asgard."

_**(Nico's pov)**_

When Annabeth said that he was part Viking, both of my black iron swords were in my hands ready to cleave this sucker into two. I felt Mason, focus on making some black fire while the rest of my siblings began to gather the shadows into a single mass of dark energy.

I watched as Thalia pointed her spear at the Viking warrior, "Who are you exactly?"

"I am Gaukr Son of Poseidon God of the seas and Hel Goddess of Death," Gaukr crossed his arms and looked at us with pride in his eyes.

Percy stared at Poseidon and smirked, "I didn't think you would go for the Goth/punk type dad."

Poseidon shrugged, "Eh, Hel was the only Goth/punk woman that got to me."

"Your libido scares me dad."

Thalia and along with the rest of my siblings yelled, "Hey what's wrong with Goth and punk style!"

Percy shrugged, "I dont know...I just dont like it." **(A/N no offense to those that dress like that)**

He turned towards Gaukr and uncapped riptide, the three foot long bronze sword appearing in his hands with a bright glow, "Leave now or you will taste this sword."

Gaukr laughed and nodded, "As you wish brother, I only stopped by to see my siblings and to issue a warning you all."

The entire camp and the Hunters started to murmur while the Spartans stayed rooted at the spot they were standing, their faces showing no signs of fear or worry just battle hardened expressions. We all watched as the two sons of Poseidon counseled each other, Percy's eyes hiding all emotion as he took in Gaukr's words, "And what warning do you wish to give to us?"

"Children of the gods from all over the world, have finally formed together along with your mythological monsters. Day and night, they have worked hard to accomplish their goal: exterminate every single immortal being on this planet," Poseidon, Chiron, and even Mr. D tensed as Gaukr's words came out of his mouth and into their ears, "We shall cleanse the earth of the immortal infestation and start anew with our own strength and leadership. The days of myths have come to a close...surrender or die along with them."

It was silent...too silent. Every single person that was there to hear those words stood there in fear as Gaukr issued our death sentenced...but Percy laughed which made all of us blink crazily at him. Suddenly, all the Spartans glowed in their aura's: sea green, gold, red, sun color, spring color, dark, grey, silver, blue, and other colors that I couldn't comprehend. They glowed even brighter as holographic symbols appeared above their heads: tridents, lightning bolts, helms of darkness, skulls, a hammer with two thunder bolts, an eye of Horus, Japanese characters that had a black aura around it. Percy looked at his Spartans then back at Gaukr who was staring at the Spartans in shock and confusion, "Impossible."

"You best mark my face while I mark your face for the next time we cross paths again...these eyes will be the last thing you see on this earth," Percy's aura glowed even brighter making us shield our eyes.

Slowly Gaukr growled as he backed up into the water, "Who are you people?"

Percy raised riptide and spoke in an ancient voice, "We are the Spartans of Fate and Chaos...the doom that you declared war on."

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

After the encounter with the Kraken, Anateus, and Gaukr, Chiron issued a war council with the head councilors of the cabins as well as the Hunters and Spartans. To our surprise, the Gods and Goddesses arrived for the war council as well indicating that this was very important.

I sat down alongside Thalia and Percy as the Olympians filed in one by one. All of them looked jumpy as if they were expecting something to attack at this very moment.

Chiron saw that everyone was here and began the council, "As you may all know, just a few minutes ago, three powerful beings attacked the camp. We managed to subdue the attackers with the help of the Hunters and Spartans but the third assailant issued a warning. Even more surprising...I found this in the remains of the Kraken, a black metal diamond that used to give out raw and untamed energy. Apparently my knowledge isn't quite familiar with this type of technology so ill let Percy explain."

Percy stood up and nodded at Chiron who handed him the black diamond. He held it up and showed it to the Olympians and the other senior councilors before speaking, "This is a Berserker's diamond. It radiates raw power that increases the users powers and traits by a tenfold. Only one race of people knows how to make these...and they are not Greek."

The gods and goddesses tensed, there was something that they weren't telling us if they tensed like that. Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades looked at each other and started a conversation with their eyes, their looks betraying their emotionless expressions.

"The Spartans have encountered these before and have chose not to deal and associate with these items...that was until one of its creators made contact with us minutes ago," Percy looked to the big three and narrowed his eyes at them, "The Greek gods were never the 'only' gods on the world were there?"

The three brothers looked at each other again before speaking, "No...We were not the only gods and goddesses of mythology that existed in this world. We lived separate and untouched by their world as long as they do not touch our world...but that was not the case thousands of years ago."

This time they all looked to Thorakis to continue the story, "Before the gods were born...even before the titans and the primal gods were born...there was chaos or the void...in this void contained several sources of power: one power consisted of the frost ogre name Ymir who sprouted three grandsons: Odin, Vili, Ve. The three grandsons killed the frost ogre and used Ymir's body to create the world and from the Ymir came the Aesir gods of Asgard **(A/N for more detailed info of the Viking god's creation myth .edu/~ )**. From the other power source swirled the watery chaos of Nu. It was from this water that Atum was born and thus came forth the divine gods of Egypt **(A/N for more detailed info of the Egyptian creation myth . )**. From Chaos itself spouted the primal gods and from the primal gods came forth the Titans and later on the Olympians."

My brain began to hurt with the new information that was being given, "Wait so…you're saying that the Viking, Greek, and Egyptian gods were born at the same time?"

Thorakis nodded, "Precisely. From these three major myths sprouted more gods of different mythologies in the world: Celtic mythology, Mesoamerican Mythology, Chinese and Japanese Mythology, Hindu Mythology. Many eons passed as more and more of the three major myths realms began to close on one another…conflicts between foreign gods appeared…finally it was put to an end with the creation of an alliance system: the L.M.N."

Every single person in that room besides the gods and Chiron had a blank look on their faces, "The L.M.N.?"

"The Legion of Mythological Nations. It was a defense alliance with all the myths in the world and at the top leading them were the big three mythologies: Greek, Norse, and Egyptian. For a time, the world was as at piece…no wars, no violence, just peace and security," Thorakis's face turned grim when he continued, "But it soon fell apart…when greed corrupted the big three. Greece fell and soon Rome came into power, a vast journey of genocide took place as the regions that once belonged to the three major myths fell to the Roman Empire. Egypt soon fell and the Egyptian gods scattered and hid from the Roman might. In the north the Aesir gods had to fight a doomed battle of Ragnarok thus killing them all in the final battle. One by one the other myths fell or went into hiding as the Legion of Mythology Nations crumbled from within."

Percy thought for a moment before nodding, "And you didn't tell us this because?"

This time it was Zeus that spoke, "We swore to that we would not speak of it or them again until the time came when the threat came that would unite the mythologies around the world again…and now the time has come to reunite them to face this new threat."

We all were nodding and talking about plans to mobilize when a girl entered the camp pavilion, her eyes glowing a murky green as green smoke clung onto her. She walked up to Percy and spoke:

"_Child of the sea and child of wisdom,_

_Awaken the three myths to our salvation,_

_The flaming ring shall tremble the earth,_

_A love rekindled shall end a hybrids rule."_

The girl suddenly shuddered and blacked out as she fell forward. Percy quickly caught her in his arms and gently led her to his seat. Five minutes passed until the girl woke up, she blinked furiously around at all of us before finally speaking, "Um can I help you guys?"

Percy nodded and kneeled in front of the girl, "Yes you can but first, what is your name?"

"Jaime Viser," the girl named Jaime had black hair and almond colored eyes that sparkled in the light, "I am the new Oracle here at Camp Half Blood."

**Finally I got chapter 6 up! It took me forever to figure out a way to combined all creation myths of the Greeks, Vikings, and Egyptians all into one huge myth. Oh and the part where Percy shoots our fire, don't be confused and say "Wait he cant do that!" When Percy gets three blessings from the Fates, Chaos, and Thorakis, he gets the ability to mimick powers that he finds reliable in combat. Meaning he can perform different acts of powers that he has mastered over the years. Also I thought you guys would like to see the other SPARTANS and key characters in the story so here is a list of the main characters:**

**SPARTAN 055 aka Mason****:**

**Rank****:**** Spartan two helms Major General **

**Height****:**** 5'8**

**Weight****:**** 205 lbs of pure muscle**

**Description****:**** Brown curly hair, olive colored skin, and black eyes, fit and muscular**

**Father****:**** Hades God of the Underworld**

**Mother****:**** TBD**

**Relationships****:**** boyfriend of SPARTAN 292 aka Julie Ramos**

**Siblings****:**** Nico di Angelo and the campers of the Hades cabin**

**SPARTAN 002 aka Christy:**

**Rank****:**** Spartan one lightning bolt Brigadier General **

**Height****:**** 5'5**

**Weight****:**** 125 lbs of balanced muscle**

**Description****:**** black hair, electric blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, slim and lean**

**Father****:**** Zeus God of the Sky and Lightning**

**Mother****:**** TBD**

**Relationships****:**** None**

**Siblings****:**** Thalia and the campers from the Zeus cabin**

**SPARTAN 034 aka Laurie:**

**Rank****:**** Spartan three owl Lieutenant General **

**Height****:**** 5'6**

**Weight****:**** 120 lbs of fast muscle**

**Description****:**** black hair, stormy grey eyes, slightly tanned skin, slim and lean**

**Father****:**** TBD**

**Mother****:**** Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy**

**Relationships****:**** None**

**Siblings****:**** Annabeth, Julie, and the campers from the Athena cabin**

**SPARTAN 292 aka Julie Ramos:**

**Rank****:**** Spartan Colonel **

**Height****:**** 5'6**

**Weight****:**** 129 lb of balanced muscle**

**Description****:**** brown hair, stormy grey eyes, slightly tanned skin, slim and lean**

**Father:**** James Ramos**

**Mother****:**** Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy**

**Relationships****:**** Girlfriend of SPARTAN 055 aka Mason**

**Siblings****:**** Annabeth, Laurie, and the campers from the Athena cabin**

**Percy Jackson aka SPARTAN 057:**

**Rank****:**** Spartan five trident General of the Spartans (**

**Height****:**** 5'11**

**Weight****:**** 225 lbs of balanced muscle**

**Description****:**** black hair, sea green eyes, tanned skin, strongly built with muscle to be strong and fast**

**Father****:**** Poseidon God of the Seas**

**Mother****:**** Sally Jackson**

**Relationships****:**** None...at the moment**

**Siblings****:**** campers from the Poseidon cabin**

**Nico di Angelo aka SPARTAN 067:**

**Rank****:**** Spartan four helm of darkness Commandant General of the Spartans **

**Height****:**** 6'0**

**Weight****: ****235 lbs of balanced muscle**

**Description****:**** Black hair, olive colored skin, black eyes, built with muscle to be strong and fast**

**Father****:**** Hades God of the Underworld**

**Mother****:**** Maria di Angelo**

**Relationships****:**** None at the moment but has a crush for Thalia**

**Siblings****:**** Bianca di Angelo, Mason aka SPARTAN 055, and the campers from the Hades cabin**

**Annabeth Chase:**

**Rank:**** 2nd Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis**

**Height:**** 5'8**

**Weight:**** 109 lbs of lean muscles**

**Description:**** Blonde hair, stormy grey eyes, slightly tanned skin, slim and fit**

**Father:**** Fredrick Chase**

**Mother:**** Athena Goddess of Wisdom and Battle Strategy**

**Relationships:**** None...at the moment**

**Siblings:**** Julie Ramos and the campers from the Athena cabin**

**Thalia Grace:**

**Rank:**** 1st Lieutenant of the Hunters of Artemis**

**Height:**** 5'9**

**Weight:**** 105 lbs of lean muscle**

**Description:**** Black spiky yet long hair, electric blue eyes, freckles, tall and slim like a runner**

**Father:**** Zeus God of the Sky and Lightning**

**Mother:**** a woman with the last name Grace (dont know Thalia's moms first name)**

**Relationships:**** None at the moment but has a crush on Nico di Angelo**

**Siblings:**** SPARTAN 002 aka Christy and campers from the Zeus cabin**

**Chapter 7 will be up when I can upload because school just started today…yay school…I hate it!**

**Anyways plz review =DDD! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	7. Pankration

**HEY I CHANGED THE NAME OF THE STORY TO **_**SPARTANS OF FATE AND CHAOS: REVOLUTION**_** FOR SEQUEL IDEA.**

**Me: *writing at Borders***

**Girl: *reading***

**Me: *falls asleep on laptop***

**Girl: *facepalms* and the coffee finally doesn't work**

**Me: *drooling in my sleep***

**Girl: hmmm *takes out mascara and draws on my face***

**Me: *wakes up and blinks* I really needed that sleep**

**Girl: *laughing***

**Me: what?**

**Other people a Borders: *laughing***

**Me: what are you guys laughing at!**

**Girl: like your new mustache?**

**Me: *runs to the bathroom and yells* WHAT THE F*** IS THIS!**

**Girl: *laughing***

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the PJO characters or even the name Percy Jackson and the Olympians…heck I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians period…all credit goes to rick riordan and Disney Hyperion. Oh and I don't own Halo, Gears of War, Fable, Ip man, The Protector, Gladiator and 300.**_

**Enjoy chapter 7 =DDDD!**

**Ψ**

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**Spartans of Fate and Chaos: Revolution**_

_**Chapter 7**_

_**Pankration**_

**Ψ**

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

**Ω**_** archery range **_**Ω**

Somehow I found myself at the archery range after the war council was dismissed, the words of the Oracle still ringing in my ears, "_The flaming ring shall tremble the earth_." What could that mean?

My thoughts were interrupted by a loud THUD to my left. There standing right beside me was the Spartan girl that received a lot of whistles from the guys at dinner two nights ago. She twirled a shruiken on her finger as she studied the other dagger she threw, a clean and accurate throw right in the center of the target.

The girl closed her eyes and turned around so that her back was turned towards the target and exhaled slowly while spinning the shruiken even faster on her finger. Then in a sudden move, she turned and threw her dagger at the target ten feet away.

It flew through the air spiraling towards it kill. Seconds later, a loud _PANG_ echoed across the target range as the weapon pierced not only its intended target but the other targets lining up behind it.

I watched as the tiny black object sail right through five targets and impaled itself on a huge tree trunk; the emotionless look on the female Spartan caused some chills to crawl up and down my spine.

She turned towards me, her grey eyes looking into my own grey orbs and spoke, "The famous Annabeth Chase who dated the Hero of Olympus...then broke his heart, way to go big sister."

My eyes narrowed into slits that contained huge amounts of anger, "That was two thousand years ago, besides I was eighteen. College life was calling for me."

"Ah I see, but that doesn't mean that you had to ended your relationship with him," she turned and held out her hand as the two shruikens that she threw came whistling back into her hands, "I'm Laurie by the way, your younger sister."

My eyes began to blink uncontrollably; Laurie was an exact opposite of a typical daughter of Athena. The only similarities between me and her were the stormy grey color that resonated in our eyes.

We stared at each other before finally going our separate ways, the tension growing larger and larger.

_**(Thalia's pov)**_

**Ω**_** Hades cabin **_**Ω**

Without knowing it, I found myself walking towards the Hades cabin. Why you ask? Because of Nico. Once I arrived there, I was met with Nico's youngest brother: Dom.

"Um high there kiddo, is Nico here?" the little kid just stared at me and shrugged, his emotionless black eyes scanning the pages of a book he was reading.

I was about to give up hope on talking to Nico until he shadowed traveled in front of me making me scream. When I regained my image, there was Nico laughing his ass off while talking to his other brother named Mason.

I gritted my teeth and summoned lightning from the sky and hurled it towards the two sons of Hades. To my shock, they absorbed the lightning and fired it back up the sky. Damn the Spartans and their augmentations.

Mason was the first to recover and excuse himself from us; I think he knew that I wanted to talk to Nico alone. Once he left I smacked Nico on the arm but I ended up hurting my hand instead of his arm...did I mention that I hate the Spartans and their augmentations? Yep, yep I did.

"Damn it Nico! Why did you have to become a Spartan!" I rubbed my hand while Nico just shrugged.

"I didn't have any other choice, I had nowhere else to go so I joined the Spartans when Percy saved me," Nico gently held my hand and held it. He hummed a hymn and my hand began to glow, when it was done, my hand was fully healed of its pain, "There, all better now."

My cheeks suddenly grew warm, after all these years Nico still had that effect on me, "Thanks, but dont sneak up on me next time."

Nico chuckled, "Okay okay, I promise to not sneak up on you next time. Now, what's up?"

"Did you understand what the prophecy was talking about? Usually it's kind of straight forward but this prophecy is too hard to solve," we both sat down on a bench outside of his cabin while talking about the prophecy, "I mean...'_The flaming ring shall tremble the earth_?' What's that suppose to mean?"

Nico closed his eyes making him look like he was thinking. Moments later, a gentle rumbling sound came from his mouth; I automatically knew what just happened…Nico fell asleep on me!

I gently charged my finger with electricity and tapped Nico on the shoulder sending numerous volts of static shock into Nico's nervous system. The scene was hilarious; Nico jolted out of the bench and hit his head on the chains that suspended it from the ceiling the bench. He glared at me while I was laughing on the ground, tears running downing my cheeks at the same time, "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"That was for falling asleep on me," I flashed him a fake innocent smile as he rolled his eyes at me.

"Whatever, let's forget about the prophecy for a moment and get some shut eye," he stood up and stretched making his chest and arm muscles flexed in front of me, a strange warm feeling creeping up my cheeks as he did so, "I'll see you tomorrow Thals."

Before I could even react, Nico kissed me on the top of my head and shadowed traveled back to the Spartan's base leaving me shocked and happy at the same time.

**Ω**_** The next day after the encounter with Gaukr **_**Ω**

I blinked rapidly as I adjusted to my surroundings. There I was sleeping in the Artemis cabin, how I got inside the cabin was a mystery to me. The other Hunters were now waking up as a new day began. Groggily we got ourselves ready…that was until a loud knock echoed on our door, "THALIA! ANNABETH! CABIN LEADER MEETING IN THE ARENA WITH CHIRON ASAP!"

Sure enough it was Grover's voice. Annabeth and I finished getting ready and walked out of the cabin and greeted Grover with a friendly hug then made our way to the Arena. As we made our way to the Arena, the other Councilors from the other cabins came out, sleep very obvious in their half opened and half closed eyes. To the woods appeared five figures who wore black shorts and a navy blue shirt with different numbers on the front and back: **057**, **067**, **034**, **055**, **002**, the Spartan Generals. Percy walked in front of the group while Laurie and Nico walked along his right and left side, not once glancing at us as they headed towards the same destination as us.

Annabeth kept glancing at Percy then sighing as she looked away, apparently she was still feeling down from their "talk" on his first day back to camp, "He hates me now more than ever."

I put an arm around Annabeth's shoulder and hugged her tight as we walked, "Aw come on Annabeth, Percy doesn't really hate you."

Her stormy grey eyes bore into mine, "Two centuries Thalia and he still is pissed at me when I left him. That 'Percy doesn't really hate you' is a total piece of crap."

Let's just say that the rest of our walk to the arena was completely silent. Upon entering the building, we noticed all of the new weapons that were stacked in here: rifles, swords, spears, shields both bronze and energy, artillery cannons, Greek fire bombs, a dozen of mobile Thalos armor giants that the Hephaestus kids made, Nemean Lion skin armor, and a weird pole with wooden pegs sticking out ward like arms.

Chiron pounded the floor with his hooves and bellowed, "Seniors! As you all know, the famous Capture the Flag against the Hunters and Campers is always a favorite."

The Campers and Hunters murmured in agreement but Chiron had more to say, "Sadly we will not be playing the Hunters vs. Campers Capture the flag this year."

All of us stopped and turned to look at Chiron who had a small smile on his lips, "Let me explain." He folded his arms across his chest and spoke in his wise man voice, ""In ancient times, the Greeks never played capture the flag. They only held one on one battles against each other or against two man teams," the momentary disappointment of the Campers and Hunters quickly dimmed away as Chiron continued to explain the Greek sport, "People would always come and watch the combatants battle it out...sometimes to the death."

The Ares and Hades cabin grinned at the mention of death while the other cabins grimaced, "Since we have a third party in our camp this year, we have decided to put the old Olympic sport back into use until we can come up with the idea on how to have a capture the flag game with three teams."

Annabeth stood up, "What's the name of the sport?"

"Pankration **(A/N it's in the battle of the labyrinth when Percy fought Anateus in the that arena filled with skulls)**," we all turned to see Percy leaning against the wall of the arena with his arms crossed over his chest, "Pankration was a Greek sport where the fighters would fight to the death but the camp half blood version will make it more safer and suitable for you guys."

Chiron nodded, "The real reason we have decided to revive Pankration is to make the three teams accustomed to each other and that means...you guys will be mixed together...as teammates."

Suddenly all the Cabin leaders grabbed a partner while the Hunters did the same thing among themselves. Annabeth and I nodded and we became partners until Chiron spoke again, "Partners that I have already chosen for you."

We all groaned, first the traditional Capture the flag game was being replaced and now we were being paired off with Hades knows who.

"I shall read off the names," Chiron waved his hands and a scroll of parchment appeared in his hands and began reading off names, "Katie and Travis, Connor and Pollux, Theo and Catherin, Marcus and Carlos, Laurie and Leo, Mason and Julie, Christy and Jay, Thalia and Nico."

Okay so maybe pairing people up wasn't such a bad idea after all, "And to conclude the pairings...Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase."

Then again maybe it was a bad idea after all.

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

**Ω**_** in the arena **_**Ω**

"And to conclude the pairings...Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase," my eyes bulged as Chiron announced that Percy and I were to be fighting together as a team, "The rest of teams will be announced shortly later on today, this council is adjourned."

I saw Percy walk out of the cabin first then followed by his buddies, "Thalia I'll be right back, I'm going to talk to Percy."

Thalia nodded and I quickly got out of the building and ran after the retreating figures of the Spartans, "Percy wait up!"

Percy stopped and motioned to the other Spartans to go back to their base then turned to face me, "Yes Annabeth?"

I shifted from foot to foot, "So I guess we're partners...again."

"I guess so," Percy turned away from me and stared at the sea, his face showing a mixture of confusion and resentment as his sea green eyes observed the waves, "Just like old times."

A sigh escaped me and I put a hand on his shoulder, "Percy, I know you can never forgive me for breaking up with you but can't we at least try to get along? Please?"

Percy laughed sarcastically, "Maybe Annabeth…maybe."

I watched to my disappointment as Percy walked away. My instincts told me to turn on my heel and walk away but that all changed when Percy turned back and called, "See you at practice Wise girl."

_**(Percy's pov)**_

**Ω**_** several hours later in the arena alone **_**Ω**

I waited in the arena patiently for Annabeth to arrive so we can begin our training. Truth to be told, I was kind of nervous...I mean after all, Annabeth and I haven't sparred with each other for two centuries. So I waited there for ten minutes when she finally showed up, her golden curls and her stormy grey eyes gleaming in the darkness of the arena.

Slowly, I got up and walked over to her, my eyes boring into hers, "You're late."

Annabeth blushed and glared at me, "Well I'm here now, so let's practice."

Her right shoulder brushed past mine as she made her way to the center of the arena. Her sword was out while she assumed her fighting stance.

I rolled my eyes and uncapped Riptide, my back still turned to her. In a flash, I slashed at her from the right only to be blocked by her shield. She went on the offensive now and lunged at me with her sword. I stood my ground and watched as her sword bounced harmlessly off my chest, "Forgetting something wise girl?"

I waved my hand and a gust of wind pushed her back five feet away from me. Annabeth landed hard on her butt and glared at me again, "What the fuck was that for Seaweed brain?"

A chuckle escaped me, "Expect the unexpected Annabeth...you of all people should know that."

Her grey eyes widened in pain as I gave her a low blow...good she understood what I had meant. Some of her tears came streaking down her face while he grip on her weapons tightened, "What was that suppose to mean?"

"I didn't stutter."

"Take it back!"

"Why? I didn't break my own heart."

"AGH!" Annabeth swung her sword and slammed her shield against my unprotective left. I rolled away and sprang out at her with my sword coming down in a deadly arch. She blocked it easily and tried to slam me with her shield again, this time, the edge of the shield collided into my throat.

Luckily I still had my invincibility because that would've hurt if I was vulnerable. I came at her again and pressed her back with my honed sword techniques from two centuries of monster fighting. Attack, block, counter attack, then block again as Annabeth and I continued to spar. A few times during our fight, she managed to press me back with her assaults but I quickly countered and forced her back into the center of the arena. Moments later, we both swung at the same time and our swords were locked, both of us trying to overpower one another.

Push and shove were exchanged between us but I gained the upper hand in the end. I shoved her away and twisted my sword in a complete circle over and under our bodies. The momentum of my blade forced her hand to let go of her sword making her defenseless. My left leg swept around her own left leg while my left arm tipped her over my hip that was behind her. She fell in front of me with Riptide poking her lightly on her throat, her stormy grey eyes looking into mine.

Without thinking, I held out my hand for her to help her up. Annabeth slowly blinked at my hand in a confused, it was as if she was fighting hard to decide whether to take my hand so she can get up or get up herself.

Eventually she grasped my hand and I helped her up, she was light as a feather but that was because of my augmentations which made her weight feel like a pin rather than ten hundred pound plates put together.

Annabeth dusted herself off and looked at me again, "Well what are you waiting for? Aren't you going to make fun of me like you always do?"

I sighed and crossed my arms, "You said _'Can't we at least try to get along'_ so let's try to get along."

Her eyes blinked as she stared at me, despite me not seeing her for two centuries, I still knew when she was either thinking hard or utterly confused and right now, she was utterly confused.

"This isn't some trick right?" hey stormy grey orbs sized me up as we both stood there unmoving, "This isn't some sort of scheme of yours trying to be nice to me then act like a total jerk later on?"

"I swear on the river Styx that this isn't a trick," thunder boomed in the distance making my oath official. Annabeth was lost for words as I slowly gave her a smile...a smile that she hasn't seen from me in two centuries, "Now let's get back to training shall we?"

Annabeth finally smiled and nodded her head, "Back to training it is."

_***day of the Pankration***_

The three parties stood ready at the arena where the event would take place. Numerous teams that consisted of two people gathered outside as we all awaited Chiron and Mr. D to appear. I stood there talking to my generals when Annabeth and Thalia walked up to us.

I gave Annabeth a nod waited with her as Chiron and Mr. D came into the arena, "Heroes! Gather around, in five minutes, the Pankration games begin!"

The Campers and Hunters roared in excitement while the Spartans continued to ready their weapons. Most of the Campers and Hunters began to mingle with each other in search of their partners but none dared to venture towards the heavily armored Spartans. For once we weren't using our **SPI MARK VI** Battle armor; instead we were using Greek/Roman armor that was fused with Celestial Bronze and Protodermis, a new type of bronze metal that rivals the durability of Nemean Lion fur. When you look it, it looks heavy when the metal was made to only weight the same mass as a feather. Still we did look menacing and deadly in the armor which made the other two parties quiver in their boots.

Finally with the help of Chiron, the Spartans and the Campers and Hunters were finally with their partners as Camp Half Blood's first ever Pankration tournament began.

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

**Ω**_** round one Delta team vs. team Gamma **_**Ω**

The bell signaling the start of the tournament rang out throughout the arena. A demigod that was too young to take part in the Pankration gently stuck a symbol on to Percy's and I armor. When the kid left, there on our armor gleamed the Greek letter for D: Delta.

Percy stood up and picked up his helmet, "Looks like we're up Wisegirl."

I cocked my head to the side to see Chiron holding up two huge cards, one of them showed the Delta symbol while the other card showed the Greek symbol Gamma. My head searched the crowd for the pair that Percy and I would be fighting. With my peripheral vision, I saw two people stand up: a huge boy that clearly identified him as a Spartan and a twelve year old girl that I recognized as a Hunter of Artemis, "That Spartan is huge."

The Spartan was massive, easily 6'1 and ripped with muscle. His eyes were an almond color and he had a claw slash tattoo on his right cheek. Percy chuckled and gently laid a hand on my shoulder, "That's Lorik, son of Fenrir the Wolf god in Viking Mythology, he's a quiet guy and really humble but a good person to have fight alongside you in battle, strongest of the Spartans and also the shyest and the most silent of the Spartans **(A/N if anyone has read the Hunger Games, then you all should know who Lorik is based off of. Hint...District 11 partner of Rue?)**."

I gazed at him in wonder, "How old is he?"

"Old...very old. Thorakis found him when he was fifth-teen years old...but that was five thousand years ago," Percy uncapped Riptide and the bronze sword sprang to life in his hands, a brilliant goldish glow emanating off the blade, "He's the only known son of Fenrir to exists, no brothers or sisters."

Hearing that made me understand why Lorik would be the silent type, having no siblings around for him to talk to automatically made him keep to himself. I noticed that the Hunter partnered up with Lorik was actually calm and relaxed while standing next to the massive Spartan. Percy squinted at the Hunter and turned to me, "Who's the Hunter?"

"Her name is Kira, she's only twelve but she's practically like a ghost. She's the best in stealth and once she's in the top of trees, good luck trying to find her because it's impossible to catch her...even Artemis can't catch her," it was true, Kira **(A/N hehehehe Kira also is based off of a character in The Hunger Games, can you guess which one?)** Was stealthier like Artemis and thankfully that trait of hers actually saved me and the Hunters one time:

_**(Flash back)**_

**Ω**_** somewhere in the rainforest near the Amazon River **_**Ω**

_One time Artemis led us on a training excersise in the rainforest along the Amazon River but it soon turned into a search and rescue mission when natives there captured us one by one. They herded us together in front of a campfire while the rest of the Natives relaxed and danced. We later found out that they were cannibals and sure enough they had to show us the freshly cleaned human bones of their previous prey. We thought we were goners until night settled in; right when it struck nine o'clock; there was a rustling noise in the trees. Suddenly an arrow shot out from the tree in front of me and struck my captor in between the eyes. All of the Natives there turned and unleashed a barrage of arrows and spears at the tree where the arrow came from._

_Then to our left came three arrows that passed through six heads of the natives. The enemy turned again to fire at the left only to get attacked from behind ten times. We all looked around at the trees around us; whatever was killing the Natives sure knew how to move fast. Then a sphere of water crashed into the campfire extinguishing it completely. Also the moon was hidden in the clouds making the clearing pitch black save for a few lit torches. Suddenly a Native shot up into the air while another one was dragged into a bush screaming in fear. Two arrows came from the left and right killing four cannibals and chastising one completely. From the shadows came two hunting knives which both impaled into the leader of the Natives head and heart. At that moment, a girl jumped out of the bush and yanked her weapons free from the corpse. She wore the clothes silvery clothes of a Hunter, her bow and quiver of Arrows slung strapped onto her back while her knives were gripped tight in her hands._

_Thalia, who was sitting right next to me, sat up when she saw her, "Its Kira!"_

_I looked at the Hunters that were with us, everyone was here except for Kira who was standing on top of the body of the leader she just killed. A black and blue aura was glowing around her as she glared at the five remaining Cannibals that once had thirteen members with them. One of the Natives lunged at her with his spear raised, he thrusted forward while Kira just stood there like a statue. When the spear tip was an inch away from her chest, her body became transparent making the lethal weapon go through her like she was a ghost. The enemy and the weapon passed through her and she made her move on the remaining four cannibals. In a matter of seconds, four arrows stood sticking out of their chests, their bodies lying on the ground unmoving. Kira turned towards the last Cannibal, the one that tried to stab her and disappeared into the shadows. The Natives eyes bulged out of its sockets as Kira disappeared in front of us. _

_From behind him rose up Kira like a zombie rising from its grave. Slowly the Native turned and trembled as he stared at her rising from the ground, "Boo." A terrified scream pierced the night sky as the Cannibal fell down on its back...dead._

_**(End of flash back)**_

Percy and I were standing in the sands of the arena when my flashback ended, Lorik and Kira standing at the other end with their weapons drawn. We four walked towards the middle of the arena and shook hands: Percy shacking Lorik's while I was shaking Kira's. We switched people and I soon stood in front of Lorik, I had to incline my head all the way up to see his face completely. He had four age old cuts on his face: one was going across his face, one going down his nose, another one going down from his temple to his jaw, and the final one going down vertically on his right eye. I gulped, just standing in front of this behemoth made me tremble in my Hunter boots. He shook my hand and nodded at me then walked away with Kira by his side. Slowly I turned away and made my way back to Percy who was already waiting for me at the other end of the arena sands.

We got our weapons ready and prepared to charge when suddenly the ground began to shift. The floor split from the center and began to spread out as a new battlefield was raised up in front of us. A metallic click echoed throughout the arena as the new terrain was installed in front of our eyes…a forest terrain.

**Anyways plz review =DDD! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	8. A Miniature War

_**Guy: Um… *rubs the back of my head* I just want to say that I'm sorry for not updating in a long time. **_

_**Girl: he was really busy.**_

_**Guy: yeah what she said**_

_**Girl: *rolls eyes***_

_**Guy: *laughs* so to make it up to you, I have made this chapter very very very VERY long AND! A special surprise for you all that have waited for so long for an update!**_

_**Girl: make that two surprises!**_

_**Guy: *nods* yep, sorry again and I will try to update sooner but if I don't, you can blame school for that.**_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the PJO characters or even the name Percy Jackson and the Olympians…heck I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians period…all credit goes to rick riordan and Disney Hyperion. Oh and I don't own Halo, Gears of War, Fable, Ip man, The Protector, Gladiator and 300.**_

**Enjoy chapter 8 =DDDD!**

**Ψ**

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**Spartans of Fate and Chaos: Revolution**_

_**Chapter 8**_

_**A miniature war**_

**Ψ**

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

**Ω **_**In the arena **_**Ω**

The second Pankration started, was the second I ran for my life as the huge Spartan crashed through them like legos. I ran as more trees came crashing down around me while Lorik kept chasing me. Suddenly a wall of earth rose up behind me and slammed into Lorik as I dived over a rock and took aim with my bow. There in front of me going sword on sword was Percy and the huge Spartan, both of them unpredictable in their movements. Percy side stepped as Lorik's blade sliced downward in a deadly arch, silver streaks flickered from the Spartan's sword.

"Percy! Move so I can get a clear shot!" his armored back was blocking my line of fire as the kept exchanging blows.

"Take the shot Wisegirl!" Percy dodged an incoming strike as Lorik tried to out muscle him from the duel, "Just shoot the arrow!"

I notched an explosive arrow and took aim, the arrow point locked on to Percy's back, "Percy move!"

"SHOOT THE ARROW ANNABETH!"

"YOU'LL GET HIT!"

"I'LL BE FINE! JUST DO IT!"

I closed my eyes and pulled the string with the arrow back, my breathing even as I opened my senses and focused on the target ahead. Slowly I opened my eyes and released the tension of the string, a fantastic sound of air being pierced by the explosive metal tip. I watched it sail right towards Percy with perfect accuracy, my fingers crossed in hopes that the arrow will miss. To my surprise, Percy turned transparent just when the arrow hit his back. My eyes blinked and blinked again as the arrow went right through Percy and slammed into Lorik. A loud BOOM echoed through the artificial forest as the Spartan was blasted back into a large tree trunk.

"Come on let's go," Percy knelt to the ground and placed his palm on the earth below, his eyes closed as he was trying to sense something, "Found her."

Before I could ask, he sprinted to the right where a group of bushes obscured my vision. With no other choice, I followed his lead as we went deeper into the terrain in search for Kira.

"You think Lorik will be knocked out from my bomb arrow?" I caught up to him in a light jog as we went deeper into the forest.

"No, you just pissed him off. He's after us right now, his sights are on you," he kept his eyes forward as his words chilled my spine. Great, now I have a Spartan behemoth as an arch enemy.

Percy and I kept jogging for thirty minutes until he held up his hand in a "Stop" motion, his head darting from side to side as if he was looking to see if anyone was about to pop out on his blind side. Suddenly an arrow whistled by and slammed into the ground next to us…an explosive arrow.

"Scatter!" I rolled away just in time as the arrows exploded, a powerful shockwave shook my teeth as the blast was only five feet away from me. With some luck, I managed to roll into a bush as the dust from the explosion began to settle. I didn't know if Percy got away in time so all I could do was hope, hope that he did move.

Just then three more explosions were felt as more explosive arrows impacted at the spot where Percy once stood. Suddenly I had a sick feeling that Percy didn't move at all…that he was too slow to get out of the way. More explosions were heard until finally there was silence…an eerie silence that made my heart race. Surely Kira wasn't that cold blooded to kill a Spartan? But as the dust settled down, I was faced with a sight to behold. There in the center of all of the explosions was Percy, his fist wedged into the ground while his entire body was surrounded in a white blue-ish glow.

His gaze was on the ground as his other fist opened and closed. He kept clenching his fist once, twice, three times before he closed them completely. Suddenly he opened them again and a blue-green glow of an energy ball appeared in the palm of his hand. In one swift motion, he slammed his fist down to the ground and dirt around him rose up as it was sent to any direction that the shockwave was sent to. The trees around him soon began to fall as the dirt uprooted all of them; several screams of girls were heard as they fell victim to Percy's earth slam.

Slowly he rose up and uncapped Riptide, "Come on out Thalia."

My eyes glanced at the place where Percy was looking at as Thalia emerged from the smoke, her quiver empty while her long hunting knives were out and ready, "Just like old times huh?"

"If you say so," Percy took out his Minotaur pen and clicked it, the horn blade materializing then morphing into a slightly curved bronze blade, "Still think that you we would've won that Capture the Flag game so long ago?" **(A/N the capture the flag battle between the Hunters and Campers in The Titan's Curse)**

"If you stuck to your post and just follow the plan then yes we would've won," Thalia was crackling with energy as her anger level soared, "But your seaweed filled brain got in the way of things, just like it always does."

"I aim to please Pinecone face," Percy began to glow in a sea green aura as his power level was on the rise too, "Let's settle the score shall we?"

"My pleasure," Before I could react, Thalia ran forward and leaped into the air like a gazelle, her knives murderous in the sunlight.

Percy crouched down and leaped up into the air as well, his swords gleaming in the sun's rays as he raised them both up at the same time. Both them met in mid-air and clashed their blades together; a metallic sound rang in my ears as metal clashed on metal. You know how birds fight while flying in the air? Well that's how Percy and Thalia were fighting…in air. It was a sight to behold, Percy flipped over Thalia as she spun forward. They both landed on a trunk of a tree and they propelled themselves towards one another again, their blades not once stopping to rest. The battle went on between them: push, slash, block, counter attack, kick, flip then back to pushing and slashing. Thalia blocked Percy's sword swing while trying to slash upward with her hunting knife, the blade bouncing off harmlessly on Percy's armor.

Suddenly a series of TWANGS sounded off from our left as fifty arrows sailed towards Percy and Thalia. The arrows were silver tipped and they flew towards Percy at a deadly accuracy that even he couldn't prevent from hitting him.

"AGH!" he held out his palm and the arrows were caught in an invisible force that was just inches away from his chest. With a wave of his hand, he flung the arrows from where they came from, sounds of pain echoing through the forest as more people injured by Percy's onslaught.

Just then, from behind Percy rose up another fighter fully clothed in shadows: Nico, "Wassup Percy."

Before Percy could reply, Nico formed a huge fist made entirely out of shadows and slammed it against Percy's chest. I watched as his body went sailing through the trees before coming into a bone crushing halt on the dirt floor. Minutes passed by with silence on the field…not a single person that was on the battle floor breathed a word as the second in command of the Spartans defeated his own Spartan General. We all waited to see what would happen next and thankfully we didn't have to wait long.

Percy walked out of the rubble gracefully as he combined his two swords together like he did before; a huge blue bladed sword appeared in his hands as he glared at Nico, his eyes murderous. Nico stood his ground as he took out his own two swords and in his own hands appeared a black bladed sword that was similar to that of Percy's.

Both of them crouched and charged at each other at an amazing speed, their swords sending shock waves as they fought on against themselves. Percy raised his sword to block while kicking Nico square in the chest sending him flying three feet back. Nico rolled away as his back hit the dirt and lunged at Percy from the right, his sword raised into the air as Percy prepared to block.

Suddenly the ground began to shake, cracks forming as figures stood up from the ground. Their bodies were stone and dirt, the heads shaped into an ancient Greek war helmet. Percy and Nico shoved each other away and darted into the forest, the stone warriors checking their surroundings as their first two primary targets vanished. Then a familiar war cry erupted from the left as Thalia appeared again, her spear and shield crackling with lightning as the stone warriors were too slow to defend her impending attack. She landed on one them while slamming her shield into another stone warriors face resulting in a large explosion that shook my teeth. Smoke filled in my vision as the remaining stone warriors created a dome phalanx, their shields and spears over lapping one another as they readied themselves for another assault.

Slowly I sat up from my hiding place and notched an exploding arrow from my quiver onto my bow, the dome presenting itself as the biggest yet easiest target ever. I pulled the string and arrow back and fired away, the metal explosive projectile sailing in the air with deadly accuracy. It slammed onto their stone shields as the arrow exploded, bits of stone body parts flying into the air. The remaining soldiers turned their attention towards me and stomped the ground, a huge river of earth was sent flying right at me.

I jumped to the side and rolled away while firing more explosive arrows at the enemy. One, two, three muffled thumps were heard as I darted into a bush nearby as the warriors were slowly torn apart from my arrows.

Only three remained when the smoke cleared, their granite eyes looked murderous for a giant piece of rocks. Then from the right of me appeared Thalia along with Percy and Nico, their weapons for once was not pointing at each other's necks.

They beckoned for me to follow them as the stone warriors began to search their surroundings for me. I nodded my response and followed them; an eerie silence fell on us as the four of us walked to some unknown destination. Slowly I walked next to Thalia who was walking a good two feet away from the two Spartans ahead of us, "Um where are we going?"

Thalia whispered back at me as we kept walking, "To meet with the other teams…well the other teams that are our allies."

"Wait hold up? Allies? What happened to the other team that Percy and I were facing?" my eyes brows were scrunched together as we kept walking, our feet were the only parts of our bodies that was making noise in the quite artificial forest, "Did the rules change?"

"No not really, Chiron and Mr. D didn't change the rules…we did."

"Meaning?"

"Some Hunters and Campers are a little…overzealous about the Spartans," Thalia bit her lips as she continued explaining the situation to me, "Half of the teams split when Tidus from the Ares Cabin attacked a Spartan, thankfully both sides got away in time when Percy and I began clashing."

"So Pankration is now a mini war battle?" I said.

Thalia blinked then nodded, "If you put it that way then yes, yes it is a mini war battle."

"So now what? We're going to get together with the other non-hostile teams and fight our own friends?"

"No, Percy and Nico have decided for us to sit this one out."

"How come?"

Thalia looked at me with her electric blue eyes, "Because Percy doesn't want us to get caught in the middle of the fray. Besides…it's all the Spartans against the Hunters and Campers."

As she said that, the four of us appeared in a different clearing only this time it was filled with Spartans. They followed me and Thalia as we walked to the other side of the clearing where the Hunters and Campers that didn't attack were standing. Grover, Clarisse, Chris, Conner and Travis, Jake, and Will all stood around in a circle as we both walked up to them.

There were hushed whispers as we appeared in the circle, "So fill us in, what's going on?"

Grover cleared his throat and spoke, "The Campers and Hunters have decided to unite together to fight against the Spartans."

"Who is leading them?"

"Tidus."

Clarisse laughed, "Oh man, Percy really must've beaten the crap out of my dad badly if my little bro wants to take a crack at him."

The Stoll's gawked at the daughter of Ares, "Um, aren't you suppose to be like...I dont know...hating Percy for beating up your dad?"

She shrugged, "Eh, my dad deserved it."

Almost everyone's jaw dropped when those words left Clarisse's mouth. Apparently her dislike of her father never changed after two centuries.

Will crossed his arms and glanced at the Spartans who were clustered in a circle of their own, "Whatever happens will result in a fight no matter what. Unless Percy and Tidus slug it out, one on one."

"And then what? We risk a break in an alliance with the Spartans?" Jake crossed his arms over his chest as the Spartans began to mobilize, Percy stood at the front leading them as we all looked at them with dread. How were we suppose to fight the hybrids of we couldn't stop ourselves from fighting?

I took a deep breath and sighed, some alliance this was.

_**(Percy's pov)**_

**Ω **_**meeting with the Spartans after the attack **_**Ω**

Mason was the one to break the news to us; the camp was infiltrated last night. The news shocked us entirely as all three hundred of us stood in a clustered circle, us five generals standing in the middle as our Spartans reported seeing the same device on more than half of the Campers and Hunters.

Laurie gripped her hands on her daggers as she listened, her gray eyes murderous underneath her Spartan helmet, "If that same device is on them, which means they either have a spy amongst them or the borders are falling."

Christy shook her head, "No it has to be the spy, the Fleece and Peleus are still there at my sister's tree. I've watched it during the night."

Mason blinked, "Or you fell asleep and you didn't see if anyone took the Fleece off so someone can sneak in here."

"No she didn't," Nico had his arms crossed as he glanced at Thalia who was on the other side of the clearing with Annabeth and the others, "Christy isn't known to fall asleep while sniping or camping, why do you think we call her the lone wolf?"

All of us had to agree with that, Christy was the lone wolf of the Spartans. She would wait in a tree for hours, days, or even weeks for that one shot that would turn the tide of the battle for us, if she said that she made sure no one got past her, she meant it with every ounce of life in her.

I knelt down and touched the earth with the palm of my hand, you see when you become a Spartan, the power of Chaos and the Fates plus Thorakis are given to you. As a result, every Spartan can manipulate the void, the place where all things was created. Now the void is practically a different dimension that coexists between the five dimensions that humans know of. No it's not the sixth dimension...more like the hundredth dimension. And just like the mist, the void exists and appears everywhere.

So yeah, I was basically tapping into the void space that thrived in the camp and the camps magical borders...but what I found was not an image I had wanted to see. I was tapping into the camps void memories when I saw a hooded figure appear from the darkness. He was tall, maybe seven feet with a tall robe that managed to hide every part of his body except for his hands which were colossal in size. My eyes narrowed in on him as he silently disappeared into the woods, his laughter somehow not waking up the nearby cabins. My mind adjusted to the surroundings as I retraced his footsteps back to his point of origin: the Ares cabin. I found myself looking inside the Ares cabin, well the boy's side of the cabin which was filled with towering heaps of unwashed clothes.

My wrist acted on its own as the void space rotated in a ninety degree angle to my left. There I saw the boy Tidus sleeping soundly, the only thing out of the ordinary was the giant person coming out of his ear. Both of my eyes blinked rapidly as the mysterious figured sank back into the boy's skull through his ear. Seconds later the person was gone and the cabin was back to normal, not a hint that a tall dark hooded person entered the room, not a clue of what so ever. I stopped the rewind with my mind and switched it to play. Slowly the hooded person oozed out of the guy's ear and formed into a human shape. Next the person placed a smaller version of the same device on the guys scalp and hid it with the guy's hair. Soon he was walking out of the cabin again and out into the woods laughing.

Quickly, I ended the void vision and snapped back into reality as my Generals looked at me with expecting faces, "It wasn't Gaukr but someone else. He materialized from the mind of a son of Ares, whoever this guy is; he would have to be a god to get past the camps borders."

Lorik grunted, his wolf eyes closed, "It was a god that did this."

"Who?" Julia crossed her arms and stared at the ground thinking, "My only guess is Morpheus, I mean he is the god of dreams."

"Good guess but this god is older than that Greek God," Lorik gripped his sword tighter as he remembered who the god was, "I met him...face to face when he fought against Freyr in Ragnarok."

Nico raised an eye brow, "What do you mean by 'this god is older than that Greek God'? Are you saying that whoever this person was isn't Greek?"

Lorik nodded, "Precisely. This god is a master in trickery and fire as well as in magic. He is the enemy and the step brother of Odin. Loki, Viking God of Trickery, Fire, and Magic."

We all grimaced at hearing this, we all knew about other gods from different mythologies due to the requirements of becoming a Spartan, though I dont think that any of us would anticipate them being real. Especially Loki.

I crossed my arms and looked over to Annabeth to see what she was doing; her goddess like features formed a lump in my throat as she turned to look at me also. Our gaze was only a fraction of a minute but it did manage us to blush a deep shade of red.

Nico saw what happened and smirked just a little, "Dude you can gawk at your girlfriend after we fight the infected Campers and Hunters."

I blushed even harder while I managed a nodded, "Let's do this."

We quickly explained our plan to the senior councilors, their eyes were wide eyed but they kept their outburst in nonetheless. If matters were different, I could actually see them as Spartans. After counseling them, they agreed to stay out of fight leaving the situation to us and us alone. While we would be fighting, they on the other hand will report what is going on in the Pankration to Mr. D and Chiron.

Before we marched off to battle, Annabeth and I exchanged another silent stare, this time her grey eyes were worried. I gave her a short yet reassuring nod and darted into the forest with my Spartans, the aura of battle making my Adrenaline pump.

We spreaded out into the trees…or should I see tree tops as Christy led the way. We were like shadows darting from tree to tree as we neared the battle sight. Minutes later, all of us stopped at the edge of the clearing where Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, and I were fighting at earlier, only this time there wasn't a soul in sight.

Behind me whispered Laurie, "We'll attack them from behind while you go out there alone, I'll whistle the call when the attack begins."

I nodded and walked out to the clearing while Laurie led the Spartans around the controlled enemy. At first there was only silence until I heard the familiar release of arrows from the trees. I arched my head up to see hundreds of arrows soar high into the sky and dived down dangerously towards me. In the split second of danger, I forcefully punched the ground making a huge slab of earth rise up in front of me as a shield…but the arrows had to be explosive. Countless _BOOMS_ slammed into my earth shield making it crumble from the impact. Dust surrounded me as the last of the arrows blew up on a single touch of rubble, silence followed afterward as the attack ceased. But I wasn't dead. Before the first arrow exploded on my wall of dirt, I willed my energy to form a protective layer on my body as the arrows broke though and detonated on me.

I stayed in that kneeling position as I sensed movement in front of me. My eyes scanned the smoke as several, no, hundreds of figures wandered into the dust, a small faint red dot shining on their chest as they searched for their "dead" Spartan. A deep chuckle escaped my mouth as I willed myself to turn completely invisible. They passed me by as I stayed where I was, waiting for call signal from Laurie. One by one they passed by, their dark red eyes scanning for any signs of a sneak attack. Seconds later, I three pinged whistle tune emanated from the trees in front of me, Laurie was about attack.

Slowly I stood up and faced the Campers and Hunters and whistled, "Hey!"

All of them turned around in shock to see me smirking at them, the youngest of them looking up at me while trembling. I turned my gaze on the young camper and smirked, "Boo."

The camper screamed while the floor began to tremble, behind me charged my Spartans, "SPARTANS! AH-OO!"

The dust cleared and a horde of armored Spartans slammed into the stunned Campers and Hunters. I charged also and swung at the nearest Hunter near me, my fist cracking the glowing red diamond on the girl's chest as she fell on her back. It was a full scale battle now, swords and shields collided against each other as the united Hunters and Campers fought back…or at least tried to. Everywhere I looked, there were Campers and Hunters falling left and right as, red specs of dust blew into the air as the diamonds crumbled from any Spartan fist.

I searched the battle for the son of Ares that was infected with the diamond hidden in his hair. Finally I found him fighting against Lorik and a few other Spartans as they tried to search for a diamond on him. He fought like a cornered a rat that was trying to get out, his sword and shield flashing in the sunlight as it swung and slashed. Soon his eyes fell on me and he held up his hand in a stopping motion, "Enough."

Lorik and the others stopped at mid swing as the brainwashed warrior marched towards me, his eyes murderous underneath his helmet, "So finally we meet face to face."

My sea green eyes focused in on the lock of hair that was hiding the diamond in his hair, "Why are you doing this?"

He smirked and pointed his sword at me, "You humiliated my father in front of everyone! No one disrespects the God of War!"

I felt my anger flared for a fraction of a minute, "That was your fathers fault for taking on a Spartan."

"You didn't have to break him into pieces."

"He chose to give up when he had the chance, I had no choice."

The boy glared and moved into his fighting stance, "Then I have no choice but to kill you."

"So be it," I uncapped Riptide and fused it with my other sword creating the blue blade that I had earlier, "So be it."

He lunged at me with his shield in front, the four foot wide bronze circle slamming into me as blocked with my sword. From the corner of my eye, I saw his sword coming from beneath me. I raised my foot and kicked his shield while using it as leverage to back flip off him as his sword swung upward, the blade missing me by inches. With my head tucked in, I rolled back up as I landed on the ground, now it was my turn to attack. With a flick of my sword, I through it at the son of Ares as I jumped high into the air, he blocked my weapon but he didn't anticipate for a surprise attack from above.

"AGHH!" I summoned back my sword into my hands and dived at him at high velocity as I swung my sword down. He raised his sword just in time to block my attack but my sword sliced through the bronze like it was paper. Before he could react, I slammed the butt of my sword into his helmet making his eyes water while kneeing him in the stomach, then while he was stunned, I spun him around so that his back was towards mine while I wrapped my arms around his neck. In one fluid motion, I knelt down and threw him over me, his helmet sliding off his head from the momentum of my throw as well as the diamond hidden in his hair.

In a flash, I appeared in front of them as I caught the boy in my left arm while catching the red diamond in my right hand, my armored hand crushing it into dust as my fingers closed in around it.

Gently I laid down the boy as I stared at the dust fragments. Just then I felt a different presence nearby…actually I felt it behind me. I gripped my sword tighter as I turned around to see the black hooded figure from the void vision in front of me, his hood down revealing a white face with black hair, his eyes had a deadly mischievous shine in them, "Hello son of Poseidon, I am Loki, God of Trickery."

"What do you want?"

Loki laughed and waved his hand in the air, a black and red sword appearing in his hands, "You may have prevented the fall of your camp half blood but I warn you, next time you will not be so lucky. The hybrids are rising and there is nothing you can do stop us."

Before I could react, he stabbed his sword down towards the boy's chest, the blade killing the boy instantly, "NO!"

I charged at him while he laughed and disappeared, his voice echoing in my ears, "First blood spilt in your last war."

_**NOW FOR THE SURPRISE. A SNEAK PEAK AT THE SPARTANS OF FATE AND CHAOS SEQUEL, SPARTANS VS. GLADIATORS: RETRIBUTION, AND THE PREQUEL TO THE SPARTANS OF FATE AND CHAOS. SPARTANS: The rise of Ouranos.**_

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians & The Heroes of Olympus**_

_**Spartans vs. Gladiators: Retribution**_

_**Excerpt sneak peak**_

_**(Jason's pov)**_

**Ω**_** on the planet Roma **_**Ω**

Longing. That's what I saw in my men's eyes as they listened to a song, a song that reminded them about a special place: home. It's been two centuries since we have ever been able to go home, two centuries since the last time we have ever laid our eyes on the piece of rock that we were born on: Earth. Instead we were forced onto this piece of rock, taken away from the world we knew when our camp was destroyed…when we all lost everything.

_To be trained as warriors, the elite of the elite, Gladiators…the toughest warriors in all of Rome _was what we were told as he brought us here, the person that Rome was named after: Romulus. But I didn't want to become a Gladiator, none of us did but we had no choice when we lost our camp to the Giants in the war with the Greeks. It was a loss that we all shared, except for me…only me. What I lost was more important to me than the Legion camp…I lost someone special…I lost her. Every day for the last two centuries, my mind won't stop reminding me of the person I failed to save. The very detailed memory of the girl I love dying in my arms as Olympus was nearly razed, her beautiful Cherokee features still making her look like a goddess in her final moments.

That was my pain, my loss…my reason for choosing this life even though I was forced to do this. The constant battles and harrowing near death experiences making me forget a normal life, but then again, that all ended when she died.

Now as I stand there in the distance, looking at my men and women that have risked their lives for me and for a place not of their own for two centuries, it nearly made me want to turn around and walk back and hide…not wanting them to be denied a chance to go home. **(A/N sorry for not telling you guys why they get to go back to earth but I don't want to ruin the surprise for you guys.)**

Slowly I began to walk back to the debriefing room when one of my Gladiators called my name, "Jason!"

I stopped and looked back as my team of Gladiators stood up and walked towards me, their faces were molded into big grins…for the meantime.

"Jason!" one of my Gladiators, Dakota, came up to me, her hands held a bow and arrow as she grinned, "You're not just going to stand there and not join us as we celebrate our return to earth right?"

Bobby roared in joy as Dakota said the word "home", his eyes pure with happiness.

The only one that didn't look happy was Leo, even though he was the only Greek demigod here, he was accepted by the others as a Roman and a Gladiator. I looked at them all, six faces who I spent two hundred years fighting alongside with, six faces that I know that somehow…I will never see them again, "Gladiators…brothers and sisters in arms…your courage has been tested beyond all limits…now I must ask you all for one further trial."

Bobby laughed and held out a can of mountain dew in his hand, "Drink?"

I shook my head and sighed, my face getting serious, "At Britannia there is a siege that is about to take place. Around that area lives a high ranking Greek family. Our orders are to evacuate them and return them to Roma."

Bobby spat on the ground in front of me, his eyes murderous, then again he was a son of Mars so it was almost natural for him, "Yeah well let the damn Greeks care for their own."

Gwendolyn scoffed and rolled her eyes, "Britannia? There's nothing but chaos and war in Britannia. It's Celtic territory."

"Our duty to Romulus, if it was ever a duty is done," Dakota glared at me with her sun colored eyes as she spoke, "Our pact with the Gladiators is done!"

"Every Gladiator here has risked his life on the line for you…for you," Bobby's tempered flared as his voice increased in volume, "And instead of freedom, you want more blood? Our blood! You think more of Greek blood than you do of ours!"

"Bobby these are our orders! We leave in first light and when we return, your freedom will be waiting for you, a freedom that we can embrace with honor—"

"I'M A FREE MAN, AND I WILL CHOOSE MY OWN FATE!"

"Yeah yeah, we will all die someday, if its death by a sword or a Greek hand?" for a daughter of Bacchus, Hazel was kinda scary at times, "Stay home."

Dakota finally snapped, her anger even scarier than Bobby's. She turned her sights towards Hazel and yelled, "Listen if you're so eager to die, you can die right now! I have something to live for!"

"Romulus has broken his word!" Reyna roared from behind Dakota and Hazel, her voice was almost like thunder booming in the distance, "We have the word of Jason, that is good enough." She looked at all of us before leaving, "I'll prepare." With a quick turn on her heel, she walked out of the room but stopping beside Bobby along the way, "Bobby? You coming?"

"OF COURSE I'M COMING! CAN'T LET YOU ALL GO ON YOUR OWN OR YOU'LL GET KILLED!" Bobby slammed his fist into a wall and turned back to look at us before following Reyna, "I'M JUST SAYING WHAT YOU'RE ALL THINKING!"

A deep sigh escaped my lips as I turned to look at Gwendolyn, "And you Gwen?"

Gwen nodded, "I'm with you." She shook her head towards Dakota, "Dakota as well."

Dakota gawked at Gwen before laughing at me and throwing her goblet on the ground, her sun colored eyes looking at me with defeat as she too left with Hazel and Gwen to prepare.

Soon it was just me and Leo, his brown eyes narrowed as he tried to read me. I let my head hang low as I turned away from him as I made my way towards the armory, the rows of weapons making my mood a little less guilty.

I was about to prepare my armor pack when I slammed it towards the wall, my anger slowly rising then settling down as I began to pray, "Father if you are there, please, I'm in need of your mercy right now. Not for myself, but for my Gladiators as well for this is truly their hour of need. Deliver them from the trials ahead and I will repay you a thousand fold of any sacrifice you ask of me, and if in your wisdom, you should determine that that sacrifice must be my life instead of theirs so that they may once again taste the freedom that has so long been denied to them. I will gladly make that covenant, my death will have a purpose…I ask no more than that."

"Why do you always talk to Jupiter and not to me?" I turned around to see Leo walking up to me, his face showing signs of anger, "Or pray, to whom ever you pray to that we don't get injured in battle."

Annoyance crept up my face as he said those words, "My faith is what protects me Leo why do you question this?"

"I don't like anything that makes a man beg or puts him on his knees."

"No man fears to kneel in front their parent or any god or goddess he trusts. Without faith, without believing in something, what are we?"

"Trying to do a mission in Celtic territory is insanity."

"Them we've fought before."

"But not in Britannia!" Leo walked over and stood face to face to me, "How many Celts? Hmm? How many!" He looked down then back up to me, "Tell me, do you believe in this mission?"

"These people need our help, it is our duty—"

"I don't care about your charge. And I don't give a damn about Romans, Celts, Greeks, Britannia or this planet. If you desire to spend eternity on this piece of rock because of Piper's death, so be it, but suicide cannot be chosen for another!"

"And yet you choose death for this Greek family!"

"NO I CHOOSE LIFE…AND FREEDOM FOR MYSELF AND THE MEN!" Leo looked down and sat down on a nearby bench, his head hung low from his outburst.

"How many times in battle have we snatched victory from the jaws of defeat? Outnumbered out flanked yet still we triumphed. With you at my side, we can do so again," gently I calmed my voice down and looked down at Leo, "Leo we are Gladiators of Romulus, whatever purpose do we serve if not for such a cause?"

"Jason you fight for a world that will never exist, never, it will always be a battlefield where you watch the person you love die in your arms," slowly he got up and stood face to face with me again, "I will die in battle…of that I'm certain, and hopefully a battle of my choosing. But, if it be this one…do me a favor, don't bury me in our sad little cemetery. Burn me, burn me and cast my ashes to a strong earth east wind." He looked at me and sighed, "I know you're still hurting from losing Piper, I'm still hurting from losing her as well. She was a great friend to me and a loving girlfriend to you…she was a great friend to everyone, Romans and Greeks." Leo patted my shoulder and walked away, his footsteps had like a final echo to them as if it was the last time I would be hearing him walk away…just like how I remembered Piper's last words to me before she died.

_**AND NOW FOR THE PREQUEL TO THE SPARTANS OF FATE AND CHAOS: RETRIBUTION…..**_

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**Spartans: The rise of Ouranos**_

_**Excerpt sneak peak**_

_**(Percy's pov)**_

**Ω**_** on the planet Marathon **_**Ω**

I stood on the plains of Marathon, a planet named after a city-state in Greece where the Athenians and Persians first fought at. Behind me stood my four Spartan generals: Nico, Laurie, Mason, and Christy, all ready to fight on my command. It's been two weeks since we were deployed at this planet, two weeks since the Persian Gods and Goddesses declared war on all Greek planets. We all thought it was a hoax and a bluff but when the planet Eretria fell to the Persians, it sent us one message: the Persians were looking for a fight.

"Here they come," Nico unlatched his rifle from his back as the sounds of gawking were in the distance, "Looks like they have more mutated warriors to throw at us again."

Grungles, that's what those mistakes where. The creatures stood only three feet off the ground with gas masks attached to their faces; their bodies too weak inhale any other type of gas except for Butane gas from their home world. Alone, they weren't a problem but in a group or a massive amount, that was a problem. I'd seen them before in battle, how they were used as cannon fodder to soften up the defenses so that the main force was fresh and ready. It had happened in Athens and Vesta and now it was about to happen here.

"Something isn't right; don't the Grungles usually follow Reavers?" My fourth in command Spartan general SPARTAN 055 aka Mason spoke, "In waves two and seven they attacked with the Reavers close behind them, they couldn't possibly be weakened now."

I shook my head and zoomed my built in scope inside my helmet, my HUD showing me a massive number of Grungles coming our way but only Grungles. I opened a team com link towards my other General named Christy, the team's sniper, "Christy, any visual on Reavers?"

Christy's voice crackled through the internal speakers, "Negative. No signs of Reavers, only Grungles…wait…shit! Two enemy aircrafts inbound!"

To my immediate left spoke my fifth Spartan, Laurie, "New contact detected, big ones, we've got Balverines on coming straight towards us!"

"Arm the Fury Tack Nuke as well as the Lotus mines, detonate on my mark," they nodded in understanding as I set up the Nuke. It was a fifty megaton explosive full of Greek fire that, when detonated, everything in a hundred mile radius would disintegrate from the blast. Once placed and armed, the five of us scurried out of there on a dead run as the Grungles and enemy Phoenix fighters loomed in on us.

"Take positions in those buildings and fire on my command," we ran into a ruined building and spreaded out for the incoming assault, the enemy drawing closer and closer to our positions as well as our traps. About fifty kilometers away, the first Grungle stepped on to the minefield, "Hold…and wait for the bulk of their vanguard to cross into the field! Christy, focus on the Phoenix fighters!" Four acknowledgement lights flickered in my HUD display as more of the hostiles trudged onto no man's land.

Finally we saw that the bulk of their forces were now inside the field, with a sharp nod, Laurie detonated the LOTUS mines. A power shockwave shook the entire building as the entire block was destroyed by the blast.

Confused and disoriented, the Grungles along with the Balverines provided us with easy targets as we opened fire, "FIRE EVERYTHING!"

A hail of bronze laser bullets peppered the air as the enemy grew chaotic in the fray. What was once a completely proportioned Balverine was now reduced to bits of body pieces as our bullets of bronze and laser mowed down the enemy.

Suddenly my ear piece crackled some of the Balverines broke through our fire and entered the building, "_UMSC Argos _to Spartan Blue team, evac in twenty minutes tops."

"Roger that _Argos_," I pinged my other Spartans on the planet as the battle over head turned for the worst. Our fleet was losing to the oncoming reinforcements of Persian warships, "Spartan teams Blue, Red, Green and Saber. Report to the RV point at 1700 hours ASAP. The planet can't be saved."

Twenty acknowledgement lights appeared in my heads up display as more hostiles entered the building. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my motion tracker flicker with movement, the dot showing a large red as it moved behind me. Without warning, I spun around only to be faced to face with a Balverine…two Balverines. They stood six feet tall with wolfish features, actually more like werewolf features. They stood on two legs but hunched over in a hunting form, their teeth were sharp like sword blades, while black fur dominated its entire body. Acting on instinct, I raised my rifle firing at one Balverine while blocking the other one with my hidden blade in my gauntlet hand. I heard a metal _CLAP_ as my assault rifle ran out of ammo giving the other Balverine I was firing at the chance to attack me.

I raised my armored leg just in time to roundhouse kick the incoming Balverine while the other one I blocked tackled me through a wall…and naturally it had to be a wall that was near the end of the building. Both of us tumbled down the building as we fell, its jaw tried to find its way to my head to bite it off. In one fluid movement, I drew my fourteen inch battle knives and stabbed one through its chest while the other one went through its mouth and skull. We both landed on the ground, my armors energy shields flaring on impact. Just then my motion tractor came to life as more red moving dots appeared. Slowly I turned around to see the remainder of the enemy vanguard charging at me with their weapons drawn. I dove to the right as a bolt of Persian fire was launched at me. With my body acting on reflexes alone, my hand dished out my most powerful weapon: Riptide. Just like I have been doing for almost 150 years now, I uncapped the ball point as it transformed into its deadly three feet bronze nightmare form. I charged at them with blinding speed due to my armor units, my weapon acting on its own as I collided into the army. Hack, stab, slash and block were all that I could think off as wave after wave of monsters came at me only to have a sword protrude from their bodies.

I grabbed one of the Grungles from the throat and threw him at an oncoming Balverine while kneed and palmed a Balverine commander, Balvron, in the chest. Suddenly my senses acted up as I felt something attacking me from behind. I moved just in time to see a Persian demigod slash downward in a deadly arch, his war helm slamming into my helmet. I ducked again as he swung at me and kicked him from under his feet while stabbing my sword through his chest. Another demigod attacked me from my left as I rolled away just in time as she threw her daggers at me. Thanks to seventeen years of training, I managed to throw my sword in her direction while rolling to safety, the sound of metal sinking into flesh resonating in my ears.

More of them came at me as I fought them without my sword. One of them came at me with his spear thrusting to my chest. My hand shot out to grab the shaft of the weapon while my foot connected with the guy's stomach, breaking the spear in half at the same time. I turned around in a complete 360 and stuck the spear tip through the Persian I just kicked while stabbing two other Persian demigods in the neck with my hidden blade gauntlets. Only one remained, he was shaking in his boots as I walked slowly to him. Out of fear he swung at me with his right fist, but he wasn't fortunate enough to even land his punch. In a flash, I grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him to me while the arm I pulled him in with slammed into his face hard, the sound of bone breaking into tiny pieces was heard as the demigods face caved in on impact.

The rest of the army fled as they saw their commanding Persian leaders laid dead at my feet. Just then, a dust storm and heavy winds appeared behind me as a UMSC drop ship landed right next to me. As I walked up the ramp, I was met by my Spartans from Blue, Red, and Saber; Green didn't make it to the Extraction point.

I barked at the pilot, "Get us out of here on the double!"

The pilot nodded and fired the engines, "Yes sir, ETA is seven minutes."

I nodded and took off my helmet, my black messy hair sticking out in every direction while my sea green eyes gazed out of the ships window as we broke orbit and plunged into space. What was once a beautiful planet was now reduced to a place that hell can call its home, the oceans and lakes would soon evaporate while the crust and atmosphere would crack and wither away as the glassing began.

Right next to me stood Laurie as we watched the Persian warships fire their main cannons at the planet, blobs of plasma impacting on the surface as the more rounds slammed into the crust, "You think there will be other worlds like this to fight for?"

I kept my mouth shut as a new sun appeared on Marathon as the Fury Tack Nuke exploded and continued to stare at the planet being destroyed. Soon there won't be any more planets to fight for; soon there won't be anywhere else to run to.

**Anyways plz review =DDD! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	9. All roads lead to Rome

_**Guy: THANK GOD THERE ISN'T THAT MUCH HOMEWORK THIS WEEK!**_

_**Girl: that's because you're not taking any AP or Honors classes.**_

_**Guy: eh oh well, at least I get time to do other things like write chapters for my stories**_

_**Girl: *rolls eyes***_

_**Guy: oh and I get to have a life when you don't *sticks tongue out***_

_**Girl: *eye twitches***_

_**Guy: oh shi-**_

_**Girl: *knocks him out***_

_**Guy: *knocked out***_

_**Girl: Get on my level Bella Swan *smirks***_

_**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the PJO characters or even the name Percy Jackson and the Olympians…heck I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians period…all credit goes to rick riordan and Disney Hyperion. Oh and I don't own Halo, Gears of War, Fable, Ip man, The Protector, Gladiator and 300.**_

**Enjoy chapter 9 =DDDD!**

**Ψ**

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**Spartans of Fates and Chaos: Revolution**_

_**Chapter 9**_

_**All roads lead to Rome**_

**Ψ**

_**(Percy's pov)**_

**Ω**_** after the Pankration battle **_**Ω**

It was silent that night. No songs were sung yet the day was ours. Grief hung in the air as the Son of Ares had his shroud burned in honor of his memory. For once, the three parties didn't try to kill each other, both swords and spears stayed respectfully in their master's holders or scabbards.

The entire Ares mourned the loss of one their brothers. Silent tears streaked down their battle scarred faces as their brothers body burned in its pyre. As soon as it started, the burning of the shroud ended. Campers, Hunters, and Spartans combined quickly dispersed as the flames died down.

Just then, Chiron came trotting up towards us, his face grave and serious, "Percy, we're having an emergency council right now in the Big House."

I nodded and turned to my Generals, "Let's go."

**Ω **_**In the Big House**_** Ω**

All the counselors were there as my Generals and I entered the war room. Every single pair of eyes tracked us as we took our place near Annabeth and Thalia. From behind, a pair of footsteps was heard as Chiron came forth followed by Mr. D, both of them casting an ominous feeling into the entire room.

Chiron cleared his throat and pounded the ping pong table to get every ones attention...even if the room was silent enough to hear a pin drop, "Heroes, we have all witnessed an attack inside the camp just moments ago. Now the Gods have deemed this place unsafe for their children...and for that...we must leave Camp Half Blood."

Immediately as he said that, the entire room ignited into chaos. Shouts of uproars and profanity filled the air while Chiron strived to bring back order into the meeting, "Heroes please! Shouting and arguing will not change the fact that we must leave camp for your safety."

"But where will we go?" Leo from the Zeus cabin spoke, "The only other safe place for demigods is Olympus and I doubt the gods will let us take shelter there."

Will Solace nodded, "Leo is right. Even though we're their kids, the Gods still wouldn't let us stay there for more than a day."

"Not to mention that the second we step outside the borders, monsters and probably Hybrid warriors will attack us," Catherine looked to us all before speaking again, "Camp Half Blood is the only safe place for us demigods...it's our home."

"How about the Legion Camp?" all heads turned to Pollux who now had the board, "Why don't we take refuge in the Roman camp."

Both Mr. D and Chiron flinched at the mention of taking homage in the Legion Camp. All of us – except for Laurie, Christy, and Mason – glanced at each other at the widely known memory that we all had of the Roman camp…or what was left of it. We all remembered the battle; the valiant stand of the Roman demigods as the Giants came rolling in with Gaea at the lead. Outnumbered three to one and yet they still managed to defeat the Giants when the Olympians arrived…but with a price, the destruction of the camp. So many homeless Roman demigods, the home they all lived and trained in was gone in an instant. Thankfully they were still with us during the battle of the first Olympus in Greece.

Suddenly my head began to have flashes from that battle, Jason and I leading both Greeks and Romans against the Giants, my father and I battling one Giant while Zeus and Jason fought the Giant King. Apparently Annabeth must've had a similar flashback of memories as well...especially what happened on that day.

"Young one, we cannot use the Roman camp, it's still clouded with heavy magic and...And it would be disrespectful to our Roman comrades," Chiron bowed his head at his own memory...a demigod that he couldn't save during the battle of the first Olympus, "Nevertheless; Mt. Olympus is our only safe haven as of this moment."

"Or you guys could stay with us," all heads turned to look at me as I spoke, "If I let Chaos and Thorakis know about this, I can arrange for the entire camp and probably, also the Hunters to be allowed a safe haven on our space station that is orbiting space."

Thalia scoffed, "Hold up, you guys really have a massive base that's orbiting around the earth? If that's the case, how come the mortals haven't spotted it yet?"

I gave out a short laugh, "Actually they have Thals."

Annabeth raised an eyebrow at me, "They have?"

I nodded, "Yes they have, and actually, everyone on earth has seen it."

From the end of the table groaned both Travis and Connor, "Dude, just tell us already! We already get enough complex answers with Annabeth over here."

Thankfully I was standing behind a window during the meeting. All their eyes were transfixed upon me as moonlight as well as the moon appeared behind me, "It's the moon."

Every single jaw in the room, including Mr. D's and Chiron's literally dropped to the floor as I said that. Then again, I couldn't blame them that they were acting like that. Ok so how do I begin to explain this to you guys? Ok so you're all thinking that the moon is Artemis' property since she's the moon goddess right? Well that is true in a sense, but not entirely. See like the sun itself, Apollo doesn't control the actual sun; he controls the source of it, the power of the sun itself. Now just switch the sun with the moon and Apollo with Artemis and voilà! You now know why Artemis isn't pissed at the Spartans...that and also Chaos created everything in the universe from the Big Bang theory and trust me, you do not want to know how he performed the Big Bang theory.

Chiron somehow managed to lift his chin off the floor so he could speak again, "So the moon is your base?"

"Yes," I nodded and glanced at Nico before turning back my gaze towards Chiron, "Well one of many Spartan bases throughout space."

Leo from the Zeus cabin gulped, "Wait, you mean you guys have more bases throughout the universe?"

"Yep, especially around the planets Saturn and Uranus."

"Why is that?"

"It's a long story but the Spartans managed to use both planets as a prison to hold in Ouranos and Kronos." **(A/N both will be explained in the Prequel of Spartans of Fate and Chaos, Spartans: Rise of Ouranos)**

"Say what?"

"It's better if you don't ask the details."

"Wait hold up!" Thalia held up her hands and glared at me, "How can you guys use the moon as your base? That's Artemis' property not yours!"

"Actually Thalia, it isn't her property, the moon wasn't created by her, it was created by Chaos," I crossed my arms and smirked at her as a look of confusion appeared on her face.

Jake Mason leaned forward and closed his eyes, "Ok but still, how is the moon your guy's base? I mean it would be headlines in the mortal news about 'people living on the moon'."

"That's because we don't live on the surface, we live inside the moon itself."

"...you're kidding right?"

"No I'm not," I shook my head as I crossed my arms, "When the second age began, Chaos took himself away from earth and sought refuge on the moon. Seeing that space was rather large, he decided to set out to create other planets, other galaxies, and other life forms. For eons he has expanded and expanded the universe with his creations…and filling them with lost demigods that have no place on earth to call home."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw both Thalia and Annabeth flinch as I said those lines. They still felt guilty about what they did to Nico and I two centuries ago.

I looked back to Chiron and kept my arms crossed above my stomach, "The Chaos Moon base is pretty large for the Campers and Hunters and also the Olympians, not to mention that it will protect you guys from any monster or Hybrid that will try to attack. Our best bet is to pack up and leave immediately before another attack happens."

All the councilors, Hunters, Chiron and Mr. D nodded in approval at the plan. Chiron pounded his hooves on the wooden floor, "Council adjourned, prepare for evacuation."

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

**Ω **_**Cabin 8**_** Ω**

After the meeting ended, the Hunters and Campers rushed towards their cabins to being packing. It wasn't fear the compelled us to pack in a frenzy, it was the fact that we were all going to the Spartans base: the moon. Then another thought popped into my mind, all these years of wondering where Percy was, all the times where I wished he was near, it made me feel stupid when I finally realize the Percy was right in front of me every single night when I looked up to the moon.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't hear Thalia walk up from behind me, "Annabeth, you done packing?"

Slowly, I turned and sat down on my bunk, "Yeah…I'm done packing."

Thalia blinked and sat right next to me, "Hey you okay?"

"No, no I'm not," I shook my head and looked down, "After all this time, Percy was always right in front of me. I lost him so many times but I managed to find him…but for two centuries…two long centuries I thought I truly lost him because of me, only to find out that he was only present in front of me in the night sky."

She wrapped an arm around me and pulled me in close like the way she used to do when I was seven, "You still love him don't you?"

I felt tears trying to escape my eyes. For two centuries I kept asking myself that question for awhile now, and I've always failed to come up with an answer. Now that he was here again…I couldn't shake the fact that I still love him like I used to love him all those years ago.

Thalia smiled, my silence giving her an answer to her question, "Look I won't judge Annabeth. I know how you feel about this."

A soft laugh escaped my mouth, "What? You still have feelings for Nico?"

She blushed, "Well…maybe…"

"Oh don't lie to me Thals, you so still love him."

"Oh my gods Annabeth shut up."

I grinned and nodded, "Okay Thalia, okay."

**Ω **_**in the pavilion**_** Ω**

Hours later, the entire camp was packed and ready to go. The Spartans planted a void shield around Thalia's pine tree to keep it from dying as the fleece was removed. Not only did the void shield protected the tree, it also kept the borders up and running.

We sat there in silence, waiting for Percy or Nico to appear and take us to the base. It was thirty minutes when a couple of girls from the Aphrodite cabin screamed. All of us snapped our heads towards the sky as a huge shadow loomed overhead. Suddenly a huge roar in the wind echoed as a massive ship appeared in the sky. It was long and sleek; the metal was a shiny silver as it sailed towards the beach head. The entire camp watched in awe as the ship landed on the sandy shores, the sight reminded me of a washed up whale.

"Time to get aboard," I nearly jumped out of my skin as Percy materialized before me, his entire body wearing his Spartan armor.

"Percy what is that?" Travis blinked at the giant ship as if he was dreaming it, "That really can't be real right?"

Percy chuckled, "Come on, let's get rolling."

In a matter of minutes, all the Campers, Hunters, and Spartans were aboard the _UMSC Argos_. Everything inside the ship made me speechless, it was like I was walking in a giant fortress of steel and bronze. I don't know how I ended up on the bridge with Thalia and the others but there I was standing with them as Percy took his seat in the Captain's chair, "All decks, this is Admiral Jackson. Prepare for immediate departure. Lorik, thrusters."

"Moorings retracted, Admiral. Moon base reports ready," Lorik tapped in the controls our coordinates for departure, "Thrusters fired, we are now airborne."

We felt the entire ship gently float off the beach and into the air as we slowly glided towards the sea. Julia turned towards Percy, "The ship has cleared the camps borders. The ship is ready for slip-space rupture."

Percy nodded, "Set a course for the base."

This time a computerized male voice spoke through the speakers, "Aye-aye, Admiral. Course laid in."

"Thank you Creon," Percy glanced at me then at Lorik, "Maximum rupture. Punch it."

Suddenly the entire ship lurched forward and launched itself at a blinding speed into space. The scene around me was a blur as we inched closer and closer to the moon. Finally the ship lurched again as the slip-space came to a halt, the moon orbiting in front of us as we flew towards the far side of the moon.

Thalia leaned in to whisper in my ear, "I can't believe we're in space."

I nodded as I kept my eyes on the moon, "I know, I can't believe the Spartans have been in space all this…holy Athena the moon is moving!"

Thalia and the others turned to see a portion of the moon shift until a gateway appeared in the surface. We watched as Lorik steered the ship into the opening and into the inner depths of the moon. Once inside, Percy turned towards the Senior Campers, Hunters, Chiron and Mr. D and grinned, "Welcome to the Spartan Moon base, Installation 001."

_**(Percy's pov)**_

**Ω **_**walking towards a debriefing room**_** Ω**

Once the Campers and Hunters were settled in their quarters, the Generals and I had a meeting with Chaos. As we walked towards the debriefing room, I happened to cross paths with Annabeth who was exploring the station by herself. Somehow my eyes couldn't be pulled away from her as she walked down the hallway. I saw her stop in front of a camouflage window view screen that showed earth.

"You still like her, don't you?" I looked to my right to see Nico, Laurie, Mason, and Christy looking at me, Nico himself had a smug look on his face as I blushed, "Talk to her."

I shook my head, "I can't, we have to meet with Chaos and tell him what happened at camp."

Laurie laughed, "Percy, just go, us four will manage. Just talk to Annabeth."

All four of them smiled and nodded for me to talk to her while they met with Chaos, a small smile evident on my face as I watched them walk into the room that Chaos was in. Slowly I turned to where Annabeth was standing at and walked towards her, her attention was momentarily occupied by the sight of earth from outer space.

I came up right next to her silently and gazed down at earth also, "Beautiful isn't it?"

Annabeth nodded and whispered, "It is, one of Chaos' perfect and most beautiful planets that he has ever created."

"Well…I wouldn't say the most beautiful planet that he has ever created," I glanced at her and smiled, "You should see the planets Athens and Athena."

Her eyes blinked in wonder then looked back towards earth as she took in my words, "Athens and Athena…this is too much for me to take in."

A soft laugh escaped me as Annabeth rolled her eyes at me, "Hey give me a break, I didn't know that chaotic Spartans existed until like four days ago."

"Chaotic Spartans…that actually has a nice ring to it."

"Well at least I know that your head is still filled with kelp after two centuries."

"And you're still a Wisegirl after so many years."

We both smiled at each other for the first time in many years, the old happiness that we once shared with each other so long ago somehow made itself present at that moment as we held each other's gaze. Stormy gray stared straight into sea green as sea green stared deep into stormy gray. Reluctantly, we pulled away from our gaze and looked back at earth as it orbited slowly so that the U.S. was now about to enter morning time in the east coast.

Annabeth let out a soft sigh as she broke the silence that surrounded us after our staring contest ended a few minutes ago, "I can't believe I didn't know about this…"

Confusion settled on my face as turned my head slowly towards her, "What do you mean?"

"I can't believe I spent two centuries looking for you only to find out that you were always here…in front of me."

"You didn't have to look for me Annabeth…you were busy with college and the hunt…you didn't had to waste anymore time by looking for me."

She bit her bottom lip and looked down, "I thought I lost you for good Percy…I still cared about you even though we broke up…not even when I joined the hunt did my care for you lessened."

I forced myself to keep looking at the planet orbiting in front of me as Annabeth talked, "The guilt I felt, it tore me apart inside every time as each day passed. The fact that I made you leave was too much for me to bare. Every single night I would always look up to the moon, hoping that I would find you and tell you everything…tell you what I felt…tell you what my heart was holding in for so long…"

Now it was my turn to look down and whisper, "Annabeth…"

"Percy," a few tears streaked down her cheeks as she chocked on her words, "Percy…I'm so sorry…for everything…"

I lifted my head up to see her slowly open her arms like when she did the same thing before our quest into the Labyrinth. In a flash, I stepped into her arms and hugged her tight as she wrapped her arms around my waist, her face buried into my chest as she wept silently. I patted her back and held her close to me, my head buried into her golden blonde hair as the scent of lemon soap filled my nose.

Annabeth whispered from my chest, "Percy…promise me something."

"What is it Annabeth?"

"Promise me that I won't lose you again?"

I slowly pulled away to look into her stormy gray eyes as she pulled away also to look into mine, "I promise, I promise that you won't lose me again Annabeth."

For the second time today, I saw that smile that I haven't seen for two hundred years appear on her face. Slowly I leaned in towards her while she leaned up to me while standing on her tippy toes, our lips slowly closing the distance in between us.

Our lips were only a centimeter away when someone cleared their throat at us from behind, "Enjoying the scenery are we?"

We quickly pulled away as Chaos laughed at our expressions with gusto, his entire body shimmering with moving images of galaxies and planets, "I'm sorry am I interrupting something?

"No."

"Yes."

Chaos blinked, "So I'm guessing it was a 'maybe' then?"

"..."

"..."

"Oh yeah, it was a maybe."

I rolled my eyes at Chaos as he laughed. I was about to make a witty come back when a girls scream sounded off from down the hallway. In a flash, Chaos, Annabeth and I dashed into the room where the scream was heard from. There in the center of the debriefing room stood the Oracle...only she wasn't in her oracle mode. Her eyes were a violet cover and her voice wasn't as raspy as the oracle voice that would give out prophecies.

The girl quickly turned to me and pointed a finger at both Annabeth and I and spoke a prophecy...but a different type of prophecy:

_Six shall travel to where all roads lead to,_

_In the sands of the arena will the ancient voices speak,_

_The lost goddess slumbers in ancient stones,_

_A lover's kiss shall reawaken her in the myths time of need,_

_Near the ancient point of the world that was once known to be_

_The lost ninth shall prove Romulus's warriors existence_

And just how it started so suddenly, the girl's eyes turned back to their usual brown and collapsed onto the table. Annabeth and quickly rushed over to her as she regained consciousness.

She looked at us and then at Chaos before looking back to us, "Um, what happened?"

Annabeth shook her head, "We don't know, we heard you scream them we rushed in here to see you spilling out a prophecy...but in a different way than usual."

The oracle tilted her head, "Different as in?"

"Your eyes were violet instead of green," I helped her sit up as Annabeth handed her a bottle of water, "I think you were possessed."

The girl looked at me, "Possessed? Like I was being controlled by something?"

Annabeth nodded, "Yes, it has happened before."

"Well, what did the voice say?"

I shrugged and told her the prophecy that she poured out of her mouth. When I was done explaining to her everything, she handed me a metal bracelet. It was made out of gold with letters engraved onto the metal, but in language that I couldn't decipher. I was about to ask what the bracelet was for when I saw a four letter abbreviated word etched on the inside of the gold bracelet: _**SPQR**_. I looked to Annabeth who also saw the word, both of us knowing where our next destination was: Rome, Italy.

**Anyways plz review =DDD! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	10. In ancient stones do emotions lay?

**Guy: OH YEAH! FINALLY I FINISHED CHAPTER 10**

**Girl: After how many weeks? **

**Guy: Oh shut up, at least the school year is almost over.**

**Girl: Um, I have a week left until summer starts for me, how many more do you have hmm?**

**Guy:….**

Girl: I thought so! =P

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own any of the PJO characters or even the name Percy Jackson and the Olympians…heck I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians period…all credit goes to rick riordan and Disney Hyperion. Oh and I don't own Halo, Gears of War, Fable, Ip man, The Protector, Gladiator and 300.

A/N: the character Analya is _**BORROWED **_** from a good friend of mine that has been following this story ever since chapter one. Thank you for letting me use your character in my story Jenni, it means a lot =D **

**Enjoy chapter 10 =DDDD!**

**Ψ**

_**Percy Jackson and the Olympians**_

_**Spartans of Fate and Chaos: Revolution**_

_**Chapter 10**_

_**In ancient stones do emotions lay?**_

**Ψ**

_**(Percy's pov)**_

**Ω **_**Debriefing room on the Spartan Moon Base**_** Ω**

Minutes after the incident, the debriefing room was once again filled with the Generals and the other representatives for the Campers and Hunters. After Jaime **(A/N the oracle)**, Annabeth, and I told everyone about the voice that possessed the oracle and the prophecy that came along with it. When it was all said and done, the entire room was silent. Not a single word was spoken as the new prophecy was told. But instead of fear in their eyes, there was confusion, as if the prophecy was unclear to them of what so ever.

Finally Chiron spoke up, "For once, I am clueless to this, not a hunch of what the prophecy means…except for some parts, like the part where Rome is mentioned. You must travel to see the Coliseum. But the part that describes a "lost goddess" that slumbers in ancient stones trifles my memories."

Just then the Gods arrived, different colors of bright light shimmering into the room. Thorakis was the last to arrive, his SPI MARK VI encasing his entire body as he stood next to Chaos and the Generals, "Okay what's the situation here?"

Nico cleared his voice and spoke out loud, "We have been given a new point of destination…actually make that two destinations." The entire room dimmed as a holographic picture of the earth appeared in front of everyone, "Now our first point of destination would be here." Nico pointed an armored finger to a cluster of islands in the Pacific Ocean, "Hawaii, more importantly, the island of Oahu."

Thalia blinked, "Hawaii? Why Hawaii?"

Nico winked at her and smirked, "Creon will you zoom out of the globe please?"

A holographic Spartan in green light instantly appeared on Nico's shoulder, "Zooming out of the desired location."

"Good, now highlight the 'flaming ring' described in the first prophecy."

"As you wish sir, showing flaming ring, now," all of us averted our eyes back to the holographic image of the earth while Creon worked his magic. In a matter of seconds, the image of the earth showed a red circle at certain location on the planet, only it wasn't on any landmass, it was around an ocean...the Pacific Ocean.

Nico turned towards all the bodies present in the room and grinned, "Ladies and gents, I give you the _Ring of Fire_."

All of us except for the Spartans stood there with our jaws falling to the ground in surprise. The Pacific Ocean was the ring of fire? That was new. Even the Gods, including Thorakis, were shocked at the info...except for Chaos. The entity stood there with his arms crossed as he stared at the holo-map, "So the earth cannon has been called upon to be unleashed, its counterpart has been unleashed as well."

Clarisse instantly fixed her gaze on Chaos, "Hold up. What did you mean by the _earth cannon_ and its _counterpart_?"

Now all eyes were on Chaos, even the Spartans were looking at him with curiosity. He slowly breathed in then out slowly before speaking softly, "Eons ago, when I created the universe, this galaxy was the first of my creations. One by one I created the planets, but they were not perfect. As I created the third planet, earth, I started it off by creating a heated core. Now mortals believe it to be extremely hot magma but in fact, it's my energy. My pure energy. While creating a planet more unique than the others, I knew that if my creations were to cause destruction, I would need a weapon that wouldn't hesitate to do destroy them. From the core of the darkest corner of my heart; a monster was born. It has no shape or form but it comes and goes like night and day." The silence in the room deepened as Chaos continued his story, the tone of his voice becoming more ominous than before, "One by one, the abomination destroyed the planets that I had deemed a threat to all of my other creations in the universe. For a time, the entity was stable…until it formed a mind of its own."

Athena narrowed her eyes at Chaos, "What do you mean _it formed a mind of its own_? Surely you had complete control over it since you created it right?"

Chaos shook his head and chuckled, his entire body swirling and glowing with known and unknown cosmos and stars, "Ah my dear young niece, if I had control over my creations then the Titans, Olympians, Giants, or even mortals would not exist. Did I create them? Yes, yes I did. But their minds can changed and adapt from their hearts…and that is something that I cannot control."

A deep thought formed in Athena's brain, her stormy grey eyes absorbing every piece of information, "Okay so the monster managed to create a mind of its own. Then what?"

"When I found out about his new desires of pure annihilation of all my creations, I was creating Earth at the time," Chaos involuntarily smiled at the memory of creating our planet. "I knew that this planet would be, out of all my other planets, the most special one of them all. But the monster somehow found out Earth and his intentions were clear: the destruction of planet Earth."

From my left spoke Annabeth, "How did you stop it?"

A grave expression molded itself on Chaos' face, his eyes were pure black with galactic mist swirling inside his pupils, "When the fiend arrived at the planets doorstep, my children, the Primal Gods, along with the earliest gods from Norse and Egypt united against the threat. For eons the battle waged on against the Primal's and Chaotic monster, but neither side gained or lost ground. It was a stalemate…until I found a solution to end the war."

Annabeth blinked, "And the solution was?"

"A chaotic beam, a beam that fired a pure essence of my energy into the heart of the monster. During this time, the Earth had no land masses on the surface, only water…which was a bad thing since the cannon was unstable."

"What do you mean _unstable_?"

Now it was my turn to speak, "Chaotic energy needs to be synthesized in order for it to be fully stable. If the substance isn't stable…then the energy becomes…oh chaos, you mean to say that the Earth was-"

"Destroyed? Yes, yes it was destroyed the first time."

"But how?"

"When the chaos monster attacked, the cannon was fired. The result was a beam lock between the two chaotic powers. Finally, when the battle ended its climax, the monster was destroyed…and so was the first Earth," Chaos sighed and rubbed his temples before continuing. "Immediately, I created a new Earth with the help of Gaea, Ymir, and Atum…this time, we all ensured that if need of the earth cannon was suggested again, the Earth would be able to withstand another round of the cannon's power."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why the Pacific rim is a fucking cannon," Clarisse pounded the table while shoving a finger towards the holographic Earth, her eyes glaring into Chaos, "If this Earth cannon destroyed the first Earth then what makes you think that another round from this weapon will NOT blow the earth up again?"

Chaos laughed and smirked, "Because unlike the previous Earth, the cannon is stabilized by the land masses surrounding it."

Annabeth's eyes scrunched up together upon hearing this, "So the North, South, Asian, and Australian continents along with the Pacific Islands act as natural stabilizers for the cannon?"

Chaos nodded, "Correct."

"But how does it control the cannon?"

A wink was all that Chaos could give out while speaking again, "Let's just say that earthquakes, volcanic eruptions, and tsunami's aren't always caused by Poseidon or nature."

Upon hearing that, the room became silent again. All eyes were transfixed upon the glowing red ring that outlined the Pacific Ocean, a chill going through our bones at the thought of another colossal battle between the Earth and the Chaos monster. It was silent for five minutes until Leonidas broke the ice, "Hold up, you said that there were two spots that our forces would be sent to. Hawaii is the first one, what's the second one?"

We all turned to Nico who was rotating and zooming in on the projected form of Earth. All of us squinted our eyes as the location marker focused in on another island: Britain. Nico waved his hands and clapped them together making the entire hologram disappear into the palms of his armored hands but only to reappear when he spreaded his arms wide in a vertical motion. Only this time, we were staring at a cluster of stones that looked out to the ocean: the Stonehenge.

"Our sources have encountered a strong presence or aura surrounding these stones throughout the centuries," continued Nico. "More importantly, these stones were believed to have been placed here at the time of the Primal Gods hence making these boulders our _ancient stones_."

Thalia blinked at the image then at Nico, "Since when did you get so smart?"

Nico huffed, "Hey I've always been smart."

From the left of Thalia, Mason grumbled, "Then explain why you said the wrong fire mission coordinates at Plataea?"

"Not my fault that you got your left ass cheek nearly seared off."

"Like I said, why in Tartarus did you give out the wrong coordinates!"

I raised my hands to stop them before a full scale argument on ass cheeks being seered off ignited, "Enough you two, everybody makes mistakes, and besides your left ass cheek is still attached so stop bitching about it."

Mason rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, "Whatever lover boy."

My right eye began to twitch in anger as he said that, "I'll pretend that I didn't hear that."

"Okay let's get back to business shall we?" Thankfully Annabeth butted in at the right time to prevent another argument from sparking, "So the ancient stones are the Stonehenge, but why do we need to go to Rome?"

"Rome did conquer much of Europe and Britain, maybe we will find out any information about the Stonehenge at Rome including this _lost goddess_ that the prophecy said," My peripheral vision caught a slight movement to my far right as Thorakis and Chaos shared a knowing look. I couldn't put a finger on what I saw in them. Was it fear? Or maybe it was guilt for some unknown reason? Either way, we have two spots to deploy at and not enough time to ponder out thoughts. Thankfully Chris was the first to volunteer, "I'll go on the Rome/Britain campaign."

Clarisse followed Chris' lead, "I'll go too."

A small smile formed on my lips as two of my oldest friends volunteered, but I shook my head at their request, there were needed elsewhere, "No, you two and the others are needed in Hawaii while. The bulk of our forces will go to Hawaii while a small team of Campers, Hunters, and Spartans will drop into Rome," I tapped the holo-image as it rotated to the island of Britain, "I will lead this team with Nico, Thalia, Annabeth, Theo, and Catherine. The six of us will drop into the Coliseum, gather any info that we can on the lost goddess and then gather up with you guys in Hawaii. Any questions before we mobilize?"

Not a single objection came from the three parties inside the room. The goal was set, the pieces were moving, we had our orders and it was time to perform them. Thorakis took it all in and nodded, "It's settled then, but while the Spartans, Hunters, and Campers deploy…the gods will act as well."

The Big Three nodded unison but it was Zeus who spoke, "I will awaken the Amazons while my brothers, sisters, and children will awaken our private armies as we all will mobilize towards the Hawaiian islan- Chaos are you alright?"

We all looked at Chaos who was glowing rapidly in a cyan color light as he concentrated on something that his mind had come across. Moments later he opened his eyes, pure shock delved in them, "Ymir and Atum have awakened themselves and their armies. The Egyptian gods are being released from the Duat while the Vikings are being resurrected in Hel. The other mythologies from the around the globe are stirring…as well as the Hybrids."

The news took us by surprise. If the L.M.N was back in action then told us one thing and one thing only: a third mythological world war has begun.

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

**Ω **_**Hanger bay **_**Ω**

Moments after the council ended, Thalia and I found ourselves standing in front of three drop pods with attachable laser drills at the bottom. Both of us just stood there nervous while Theo and Catherine held each other close, their lips clasped against each other as they frenched like no tomorrow. It was a little over five minutes when Thalia and I heard a voice speak up from behind us, "You guys ready?"

Thalia and I both turned to see Percy and Nico hauling in several large boxes to us. They were long wooden boxes that you would see in them military movies that have to do with Area 51, boxes that always contained something delicate and powerful inside them. As they were set down, I managed to get a good look at their labeling: **SJ MARK IX BATTLE ARMOR.**

Thalia tilted her head as she too observed the crates, "Percy what's this for?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders as he pried the lid open. Once open, we got a look at the boxes contents; it was a pair of battle armor that was unique in its own design. The breastplate was a cross of Greek Hoplite armor and the design from the Spartans own chest piece. Both gauntlets and Grieves had a polished camouflaged silver while the helmets differed entirely. One helmet looked like an eagle while the other one looked like an owl; both had polarized visors to conceal the user's entire face from any probing eyes. All in all they were beautiful and frightening to look at…though I didn't expect Percy to hand me the owl shaped helmet, "For you."

I felt my eyes widen as I gently took the helmet from his hand, "This is for me?"

"Chaos ordered a two new battle suits for the Campers and Hunters, it's kind of like a thank you gift for becoming our allies," Percy gently picked up the chest piece and slowly raised my arms up as he handed me a folded up package, "The armor only protects your chest, back, forearms, lower legs, feet, midsection, and head. This cloth has built in ballistic padding armor for your upper arms, neck, and thighs. It goes under your armor and it will always keep you cool inside so you can wear your armor for days when lost in battle or in enemy territory."

Even through my polarized visor, I still managed to blush from his gaze as he looked at me up and down as he observed my new armor, "Everything okay in there?"

I nodded my head in response, "Yeah, pretty light though. It's like I'm only wearing a second layer of clothing...heck I'm not even hot inside."

"The armor has a built in cooling system so you can wear it for long periods of time. The metal used for the armor plating is a new metal we created called Allumimantium bronze. Just like its predecessor, Protodermis bronze, it's virtually unbreakable and impenetrable thanks to the Nemean Lion DNA mixed in with the metal. Also it's very light to wear or carry. The only difference is that Allumimantium can be bent easily while retaining its impenetrable qualities," said Percy as he slowly bent down to retrieve another object from the box, "More importantly, like the Spartans SPI MARK II battle armor, the inter-woven components in your ballistic gel layer underneath your armor plating increases your speed and strength by a fivefold. Also, your armor can go into active camo by activating your camouflage feature on your HUD display."

"How about energy shields?"

"What about them?"

"Does my armor have energy shields like yours?"

"Well yes and no"

"Yes and no?"

"Okay how do you explain this to a daughter of Athena," Percy lowered his head just a fraction so that his chin was resting on his right hand, his messy black hair sticking out in every direction while his sea green eyes pondered his own mind for a way to explain something. The more he kept thinking, the more I kept noticing more changes on him. Where years ago there wasn't a scar on his left cheek, there was a scar now etched onto his skin. His face was more angular which his made his jaw line almost perfect, an artist's dream as Rachel would say. I kept staring at seaweed brain for Artemis knows how long until he finally spoke, "Where the metal doesn't cover your body, that's where the energy shields are located at except for your helmet, the energy shield is very strong there to protect your head."

"So the rest of my body is safe due to the Allumimantium?"

"Basically yes, it's mostly the metal protecting you."

"I guess that will have to do then," I held my tongue for the fear of sounding like a brat in front of Percy. I wasn't entirely too happy with the whole energy shield thing but that all went out of my mind when he handed me the long rectangular box into my hands, "What's this?"

"Open it," he smirked, "Open it and be amazed."

I rolled my eyes as I opened the box to reveal a three and half foot long bow with scopes attached to it for sniping arrows at a VERY long range, "Whoa!"

Percy slowly formed a grin on his face as he watched my reaction unfold before him, "I had a feeling that you'd like it."

"Like it?" I turned to him and threw my arms around him tight, "I love it!"

Gently he wrapped his arms around me as well, "Thanks, I'm glad you love it."

Slowly I slipped on the ballistic padding armor on my thighs, neck, and upper arms while Percy began to attach the plate armor onto the more crucial areas on my body. From my right, I saw Nico doing the same thing to Thalia; her face was red as a cherry when Nico accidently brushed the tip of his fingers across the exposed skin on her stomach. Fifteen minutes later, all four of us were dressed in similar battle armor except for the helmets, turns out that the helmets were designed to reflect your Olympian parent so we had one Athena, one Zeus, one Hades, and one Poseidon.

All four of us stood still as Percy clipped his battle rifle onto his back and donned his helmet, "Let's move."

**Ω **_**in the drop pod with…with Percy **_**Ω**

Minutes later we were in our pods after being paired off for the drop. In pod one would be Theo and Catherin while following behind them inside pod two would be Thalia and Nico leaving Percy and I dropping together in pod three.

But the pod seemed more like a casket to me as I stepped inside and fastened the harness around my head and shoulders, more like I was being sent to burn up in the atmosphere rather than on a mission. I looked to Percy who entered in after me as the drop pod door began to close with a hiss; my heart beat slightly increasing as Percy talked to Creon about our trajectory towards Rome.

"Percy," I gulped as the pod began to move into launching position, "You sure this pod can withstand the force upon entering Earth's atmosphere right?"

He nodded his head as two distant thumps echoed through the hull outside of the pod signaling that the other two pods holding Thalia and the others were already fired into space, "Of course it's safe, this is how the Spartans came into Camp the first time."

"Yeah but I'm not a Spartan," my fingers gripped the harness surrounding my neck as the countdown began, "I'm not augmented like you."

"Good point."

"Good point?" before I could even question him any further, the pod suddenly shot forward with a loud bang as where launched into space.

How to describe the feeling was indescribable to begin with as we plummeted towards the atmosphere at the speed of sound, the entire pod vibrating violently as we entered the atmosphere. Warning sounds began to flair as the pod passed through the first layer of the atmosphere while beginning to break through the second barrier. Another violent jerk and we drove through the third barrier, the entire pod moaning and creaking as a sonic boom rippled across the sky.

We became a glowing hot ball of fire as we dropped straight towards our destination at lightning speed. Suddenly the metal began to groan louder as the metal casing began to break apart from the entry. My eyes began to grow wider as open sky began to fill in my view due to bits of metal break off from the pod, "Percy! The pod is breaking!"

Percy just stood there silent, his reflective visor staring straight into my own my visor as the pod crashed into trees and huge trunks of wood. Finally the pod slammed into solid ground as a hill stopped our momentum completely.

It was silent for a few seconds with birds chirping outside while Percy gently shook his head to clear any dizziness clouding his mind, "Creon status report."

"Trajectory made, just outside of Rome."

"How about the other drop pods?"

"Both have shown records of entering the atmosphere but one pod isn't located in Rome."

Percy tensed, "What do you mean they aren't in Rome?"

Creon spoke up louder as a holo-map appeared in front of Percy and I, "Trajectory shows that pod two was blown off course towards England while pods three and one landed in Rome. Furthermore, communication with Spartan 067 and Hunter Thalia is non-operable. For now we must list them as M.I.A. and considered that they have gone radio silent."

My heart sank at that news, the mission just began a few minutes ago and already we lost track of two friends, who else will be lost in this quest? Instinctively, I looked to Percy who just stood there at akimbo, his emotions hidden from the thick armor plating of his armor, "Keep trying to contact them while us and the others go on with the mission…all we can do right now is pray that they are okay."

"Very well sir," Creon flickered to life on top of Percy's right shoulder, his body resembling the armor of the Spartans except for the light blue glow surrounding his image, "Our location shows us that we are located in an outside forest of Rome. The Coliseum is probably located at the center of the capital so we best make our way there now."

Percy nodded, "Very well Creon, locate Pod 1 for me and we'll be on our way."

Creon pounded his chest and disappeared in a blue flickering light. It was silent for a few seconds until a voice spoke in my mind. _Worried that you might lose him again?_

I blinked slowly at first until the voice spoke again. _No Annabeth, you aren't imagining a voice talking to you._

I was so caught up on the voice in my head that I didn't register the fact that I suddenly voiced in my answer, "Who are you?"

Percy instantly cocked his head to me and stared at me through his reflective polarized visor, "Wisegirl you okay?"

Truth to be told, I was okay. Minus the fact that my head began to suddenly conjure a voice in my head, I was fine…or so I thought. _Tell him Annabeth! Tell him you love him!_

Slowly my anger rose as the voice kept talking in my brain, "Percy excuse me one second." Without waiting for his reply, I shut off my external speakers in my helmet and yelled, "OKAY WHO THE HADES ARE YOU?"

The voice giggled and answered. _Let's just say that Aphrodite and I are really good friends in the field of love._

Suddenly Aphrodite's voice entered the conversation. _Hey! Don't forget good shopping partners also! _Aphrodite giggled then spoke again in her sultry voice. _Hi Annabeth, how was your drop with your Romeo Montague aka Percy Jackson?_

The other voice spoke in my defense. _Shhh! Aphy let the girl think about her feelings about this._

Aphrodite giggled again. _Girl trust me, if you knew these two lovebirds romantic love story then you would always be butting in to make sure something happens between them._

_Oh trust me; I know about their love story, it's so cute that it always makes me want to cry. No other love story can compare to Percabeth, not even Jasiper._

My eyes blinked, "Jasiper?"

Both Aphrodite and the unknown voice sighed. _Never liked what happened to them…she died like a hero but at what cost? The loss of a hot son of Jupiter!"_

I immediately tensed at the mention of Jupiter, Zeus' Roman name. "Hold up, son of Jupiter? Are you two talking about Jason and Piper?"

The other voice sighed_. Ah yes, Jason and Piper, one of the three favorite love couples in the 21__st__ century at the time. It's a shame that it had to end tragically for them._

"Yes it was a tragic event but you still haven't answered my previous question."

_And that is?_

"Um, who are you?"

Another sigh emanated from the voice inside my head. _Aphy, can you tell her please?_

Aphrodite giggled. _Uh uh girl, you have to tell her your name._

_Humph! Fine be like that. _The voice let out another sigh then spoke. _My name is Freya, Viking goddess of love, lust, and beauty._

My eyes blinked slowly at the shocking revelation, "You're Freya?"

_Yes why?_

"I get why Aphrodite has an interest in me but why you too?"

_Because my dear young Annabeth. You need to remember what you and Percy used to have before-_

_Freya no! Don't tell her!_

My eyes blinked, "Don't tell me what?"

_Oh it's nothing dear, just don't mind Freya. She is known to lie at times._

Freya snarled. _So? Not like you don't lie either!_

If I could see Aphrodite right in front of me, I knew she would be rolling her eyes at the comment. _At least I look sexier when I lie._

_Oh whatever! _Freya huffed her anger as she turned her mental attention back to me for counseling. _Well since Ms. Legally Blonde won't let me tell you about the incoming future, I'll just have to give you advice which totally sucks dragon ass._

"Um okay?"

Freya sighed and mumbled something in what sounded like Norse at first but then suddenly switched to English. _Guard him well Annabeth for you have lost him more than once. Now you have found him again, don't let him go. This impending threat since the beginning of time is going to unite all of us to fight it but at a great cost. When the time comes, you will know what to do…but pray that you know what to do before it's too late._

And with that happy note, I was left to ponder my thoughts as Aphrodite and Freya disappeared from my mind completely. I was half glad to get rid of them, but then again, now I was filled with fear—the same fear that I felt when I lost Percy forever.

_**(Percy's pov)**_

**Ω **_**in and out of the pod **_**Ω**

Ever since the drop and landing, Annabeth has been acting weird. I mean she has had her moments of weird but just a few minutes ago, her outburst took the cake. At first I thought it was just the usual—my mind is going crazy because we just crash landed side effect—but I could tell something was bothering her. Thankfully I got diverted from asking Annabeth any further when Creon interrupted my thoughts, "Sir, I've managed to locate Pod 1."

"Give me a visual Creon."

Suddenly my Heads Up Display (HUD) showed me a murky image with bubbles flying upward rapidly followed by muffled thumping. Immediately I zoomed in the pictures surroundings as the thumps grew louder, "Creon, rotate the image seventy degrees to the left."

"Yes sir." Creon rotated the image to show a waterlogged pod sinking to the bottom of a river.

"Creon get me the inside cameras available now!"

Creon blurred the image for a few seconds until the image refocused again only this time it showed two figures inside the sinking pod: Theo and Catherine. At first I thought that they were both unconscious until one of the unmoving figures lifted its head up. The helmet resembled a helm of darkness of Hades: Catherine. I watched her struggle to get free of the harness that secured their atmosphere entry in their drop pod. She squirmed and squirmed but the harness wouldn't budge, not even a tiny bit to let her escape. 

"Creon, get that pod open now!" I looked to Annabeth who still stood there with her head focused in on one spot inside the pod. She was so distracted on something that she failed to notice a glowing symbol on her head: two masks that showed a smile and a frown. I shook my head clear of any distractions; there simply wasn't enough time to worry about a glowing symbol.

Using my armors and augmented strength, I willed the harness holding me onto my seat apart from his bolted frame. A loud screeching sound of metal being ripped apart was heard as the harness was finally free. Now it was time to get the doors opened.

Suddenly, Annabeth's voice crackled into my com link, "Percy what's wrong?"

"No time to explain, we have to move now," I tensed my legs muscles and kicked through five inches of steel and bronze, sunlight flooding into the dimly lit pod.

After freeing myself, I looked to Annabeth who still had her harness on. With a quick yank, the harness was torn off of its place making Annabeth able to move freely, "Thank."

I nodded, "No problem." Quickly, I scanned the landscape to see our surroundings. We had landed directly into a field of grapes on a south side of a hill farm; to make things worse, the humble family that lived and tended to the grapes stood there in shock as they watched a fully armored Spartan emerge from the pod. It was a family of four: a husband and wife with two little boys hiding behind their mother and father. The wife also hiding behind her husband while cradling her stomach for protection, she was pregnant. At least the situation didn't become hostile until Annabeth stood next to me, her helmet off while her golden blonde hair whipped back in forth in the wind.

The family stepped back in fear, their eyes looking at us as if we were some enemy targets on enemy ground. Annabeth looked to me with a worried look, "Why are they backing away from us? We won't harm them."

I zoomed in on the facial expression of the family, fear and hate resonated in their eyes as they disappeared into their house, their door slamming shut in front of us. Annabeth looked at me with a quizzed look but I just shook my head, "It's best if we just go. Theo and Catherine need our help."

She looked like she wanted to say something else but decided it was better to keep it to herself for now. Suddenly the same symbol began to glow again above her head, the two masks that had a smile and a frown on it. Again I shook it off, just another distraction with time against us. We quickly ran to the Tiber River which was just a mile away from our current position.

"How do you know that Theo and Catherine are near the river?" Annabeth banked to left as the river began to make its curvy whined through the Seven Hills of Rome.

"Creon showed me a visual of their pod while we were stuck inside ours, and besides," I looked over to Annabeth who had stopped to pick up a small metal fragment from a drop pod, "They landed _inside_ the river."

Her eyes grew wide, "They're in the river?"

"Yep."

"Isn't Theo a son of Poseidon also?"

"Yeah but one slight problem on whatever you are thinking about."

"What's that?"

"Theo is unconscious."

"Ain't that peachy," Annabeth scanned the water for any signs of metal debris, "They could be anywhere in the river."

Annabeth did have a point; the Tiber was large and wide. Without proper recon data and an exact prediction of where they could be, it would take weeks until we finally located them…unfortunately both Theo and Catherine didn't have weeks to be stuck down at the bottom of the a river trapped inside a pod that would either drown them or suffocate due lack of air in their locked suits…wait…locked suits.

Quickly I looked at Annabeth, "Annabeth lock your suit now!"

She looked at me like I was crazy, "Lock my suit? Percy remember I just got this suit today. It's not like I carry a freaking manual around for my armor."

I rolled my eyes as I shoved her helmet onto her head then grabbing her by the arm and looked her dead in the eyes through her visor, "Never too late to learn."

She growled and tightened her grip on my arm, "Percy you better not throw me into the river."

I shook my head and laughed, my arms suddenly pulling her close to me so both of my arms were wrapped around her waist, "Relax, you won't drown with me nearby." And together we plunged into the Tiber River.

_**(Catherine's pov)**_

**Ω** _**inside the sinking pod**_ **Ω**

As soon as we entered the atmosphere was the second when things first went wrong. Twin sonic booms were clearly heard as both Pods 1 and 2 plunged deeper towards Earth at lightning speed. It was fine at first until something or some force began to make time stop for us...or maybe it was just me, I don't know but I knew that my mind was deviating from the mission when I suddenly found myself standing on some mountain with Thalia by my side.

She looked at me blinking slowly as if to see that she was dreaming. Good, I wasn't the only one that was experiencing this.

"Where are we?" she said as white clouds began to swirl around us, "Weren't we falling down towards Rome in our drop pods?"

I shook my head confused just like Thalia, "I don't know...only a God or a Goddess has the power to put us into this mess."

"Well you're right about a Goddess being able to put you two into this," both Thalia and I stood back to back instantly with our weapons drawn as the voice spoke, "Relax children of Hades and Zeus, I bare you no harm."

Thalia rolled her eyes and tapped her bracelet making her famous shield, Aegis, to appear on her left wrist while holding one of her long hunting knives in her other hand, "If you mean us no harm then show yourself."

It was silent for a few seconds until bright light winked into view right in front of us. The light was so bright that we had to shield our eyes as the light shinned brighter and brighter. Finally the light began to dim until it was completely gone...except this time a woman stood in its place. She was probably in her twenties, really beautiful that she even made Aphrodite look normally beautiful. Her skin had a slight tan and her hair was a more golden blonde than Annabeth's hair. She was also wearing a dress—a Greek dress called a chiton—that hugged her curvy frame pretty well but was also loose at the same time allowing it to flow freely in the blowing wind. But what really stood out were her eyes, they were a bright magenta, a color that you wouldn't see normally on mortal eyes or an immortals eyes.

I racked my brain through the list of all the known goddesses in Greek or Roman mythology but it was no use, this was a goddess that was completely unknown to us.

The goddess or whatever her name was turned her gaze towards me and smiled in amusement as I failed to recognize her, just like most immortals, she could read thoughts. "At peace young daughter of Hades. Like I said I do not mean you both harm."

I nodded while Thalia pointed her spear towards the goddess, "Who are you?"

The goddess smiled and raised her hands up as if to say "I come in peace", "I was long ago a child of Bacchus in Ancient Rome but after proving my worth as a great hero, the gods granted me the gift of immortality which allowed me to become a minor goddess."

I narrowed my eyes, "Goddess of what? Time?"

She giggled and shook her head, "I am no Kronos that's for sure."

"Then what goddess are you?"

"I am Analya, Goddess of Emotions."

Thalia and I blinked, a Goddess of Emotions? That was new. Slowly, Thalia and I both looked at each other before turning our gaze back to Analya, Thalia speaking our thoughts for us both, "How come we just heard about you right now?"

"My existence was kept hidden for a purpose due to Chaos' war project also known as the Spartans. Long ago was put into a deep sleep when Rome was on the verge of falling," she paused as she remembered some terrible memory that may have caused her something in the past, "Now I've been put back to sleep until I was needed to reawaken again...and the time has come for me to rejoin Thorakis in battle."

My eyes blinked, "Thorakis? You mean the Thorakis that trained the Spartans?"

Analya nodded, "Yes, that Thorakis. I was with him when we recruited the first three hundred Spartans from Earth and other demigod refugee worlds created by Chaos. I was there with him when we found Percy...and I was there when the Spartans fought their first war with the Persians."

"The Persians?"

"Oh right I forgot that the Spartans are still unknown to you," Analya chuckled and sighed, "The second Persian war if that helps."

"Okay...that still doesn't answer the question to why YOU brought us here," Thalia looked around and sighed, "Where are we?"

Analya's smile soon disappeared as Thalia asked our location, "In my prison."

"This is a prison?" I looked around dumbfounded at the mountain and the calm white swirling clouds, "It doesn't feel cold and very solitude to me."

A sigh escaped the Goddess' lips, "Try being trapped here for two centuries recovering from battle wounds that were inflicted upon you by time's scythe and the sky's sickle."

Thalia paled, "You were attacked by both Kronos and Ouranos?"

Analya nodded, "Ouranos was the one that began the second Persian war. Somehow he managed to get out of Tartarus when the doors of death opened during the second Giant war. Seeing that the Earth had changed, he fled to space and other worlds. I don't know how he found the Persian descendants but he did and managed to unite them under one banner: The Sickle. We didn't even know about the growing Persian threat until the planet Damascus suddenly lost contact with us. We sent out an investigation fleet to see what happened, none of them ever came back. Weeks later we sent out another investigation group—a larger group—to find out what happened. What they found was a planet burned and dead. The rivers and oceans fully evaporated while smoke spilled freely into space due to no atmosphere holding it in. Earthquakes and raging fires with endless volcanic eruptions shook the once living planet...three million lives lost...three million innocent lives."

Despite the fact that we were on a mission, the story had that effect on Thalia and I—we had to know more. "What happened after that?"

Analya shrugged, "I was spending time with Thorakis when Chaos summoned us to Chaosa: his power made planet."

Talia's jaw dropped, "He has a planet?"

"Yes he does, and it's bigger than the largest sun in the universe, VY Canis Majoris **(A/N 2100 of our sun can fit into VY Canis Majoris. If Chaosa is bigger than YV Canis Majoris then HOLY CRAP!)**. Once there at Chaosa, Chaos informed all of the leaders that gathered together of the new threat. It was turmoil in council chambers but at that same time, another planet fell to the Persians: Eretia. This time we got a glimpse on how they killed a planet. There ships began to bombard the planet with cannon fire killing all of the inhabitants that were unable to flee, then Ouranos himself willed the sky and atmosphere to erode all the living landscape and water away leaving the planet burned and barren." Analya shook her head, saddness etched on her face, "We just stood there watching in shock. Helpless to help anybody. Then the unthinkable happened, Ouranos fired his own energy into the planets core making the entire planet implode on itself then exploding out chunks of rock and magma. The nearby stars and planets that were orbiting the solar system went into the same effect also. In less than a minute, seven stars and fifty-one uninhabited and four inhabitable planets fell victim to the largest supernova or supernovas ever recorded. That's when we began to truly mobilize. All Greek planets and colonies began to muster its forces to combat the new threat, and for a while we managed to hold them off until Ouranos made a pact and resurrected Kronos and the other Titans. We were outmatched in every possible way...until we found out that Percy had made contact with Chaos. It was because of Percy and then Nico that the Spartans were created."

"Thanks for the history lesson but you still haven't told us why you chose...whoa hold up you chose us? Why us?" Thalia blinked furiously as Analya looked down, "Why do you want us to be Spartans?"

If I said my jaw didn't drop then that would've been a lie. Thankfully Analya spoke up, "Only you Thalia, I only want you to be a Spartan."

"Why just me? Why not Catherine also?"

"Her destiny was never to be a Spartan...only a Hunter of Artemis."

My eyes nearly shot out of my sockets as she said that, "SAY WHAT! I DO NOT WANT TO BE A HUNTER! I HAVE A BOYFRIEND FOR ZEUS' SAKES!"

Again Analya just bowed her head, "I know it won't make sense now to you both but you will when the time comes. Now I'll take you two back to your current state of being, but Thalia and Nico won't be going to Rome. That is all I can tell you two."

Both Thalia and I were too stun to even stutter a sound as Analya placed her hands on our forheads, "I know I chose well...good luck you two."

A sudden burst of light and I was back inside the pod only this time water was pouring inside from a breached part of the metal side. I looked around and then at Theo to see him sitting in harnessed seat with his head tilted to the side: unconscious. Instantly I began to panic as the harness refused to budge, the water slowly filling up the drop pod. To make things even worse, the water was seeping into my armor making my movements slower and slower. I began to panic even more as more water broke into the pod making it fill up more. Frantically I tried to kick Theo awake but it was no use, he was out cold. More water kept spilling into the pod, the water level just passing over my eyes.

_This is it_ I thought to myself as the water completely filled the pod and my now water logged armor. _This is how I die._

Suddenly a series of muffled thumps echoed outside of the pod doors. I didn't know if I was hallucinating or not, maybe it was that life-flashes-before-your-eyes crap but I knew I heard it. More and more the thumps grew louder and louder until a single fist punched through the metal then another followed by a gold sword point. The last thing I remember seeing was a pair of armored figures breaking into the pod. At first I thought it was either Percy and Annabeth or Thalia and Nico. That was until I got a good glimpse of their armor. It was sleek and polished so well that it showed every detail of its surroundings, the chest and lower body armor showed a combination of Roman and samurai armor but more modern like the Spartans SPI MARK II armor. Their helmets were the only thing different from the Spartans. Instead of a full reflective polarized visor, the unknown warrior's helmet represented a face. Its eyes gleamed green from the glass polarized material while its mouth and nose were covered **(A/N imagine the helmet of Carmine in Gears of War 2 combined with Archon's war helmet from Fables: The Lost Chapters.)**. The two mysterious figures looked at me before ripping off the harness off my body and Theo's. They then began to pull us out of the pod, my vision becoming murkier and finally blackness.

_**(Annabeth's pov)**_

**Ω** _**revelations**_ **Ω**

As soon as Percy threw us both into the water, an air bubble formed around us. Instantly I remembered when Percy made an air bubble around us when he saved me from the sirens on our second quest. Quickly I pushed him away gently as our bubble touched the bottom of the river, my head scanning our surroundings for any signs of the missing drop pod, "Like I said Percy, they could be anywhere."

Percy knelt down and touched the muddy bottom, his entire body still while a sudden cyan colored aura began to glow around him. A few seconds later his head jolted while his muscles tensed, his free hand slowly forming into a fist. Before I could even ask what was wrong, another presence made itself known. At first it was only a shadow but then it closed in on us at an inhuman speed. It became a gray blur until it materialized in front of our air bubble. The figure stood at least six feet tall. Its armor was a cross of Roman legionnaire and Japanese samurai with a hint of modern armor. It clear wasn't a Hybrid warrior nor a Spartan ally or warrior but it didn't mean that it was a friend.

The figure looked at us for about a split second until a red glow began to glow around it. What happened next was too fast to even take in. The figure said something in a different tongue while snapping its fingers making a sword come out. The person's voice sounded male but what got me off guard was his weapon: it was gold, Imperial Gold.

In a flash, Percy's own sword—Riptide—sprang into view, the bright glow of the magical Celestial Bronze blade already conflicting against the noble gleam of the opposing Imperial Gold weapon.

The warrior glanced at Percy's weapon then snarled his grip on his sword tightening, "_Greco_."

My eyes widened. _Latin_. I thought _He spoke Latin_.

Slowly my eyes looked again to see Percy pointing his sword towards the warrior, he too was speaking Latin, "You're supposed to be dead."

Apparently that made the warrior mad. He raised his sword and lunged at Percy with a sword thrust to the chest. Thankfully Percy was in his own element during the fight. He quickly rolled away then jumped back up with a sword swipe to the enemy's legs making the opponent fall flat on his back, or so I thought. With accurate timing, the Latin warrior back flipped during mid-fall and launched himself again at Percy with his sword raised. Percy side stepped and slammed the butt of his sword hard on the guy's back making him fall onto the watery floor painfully. Again I was mistaken as he simply rolled forward and came up in a crouching stance while facing Percy.

Suddenly Percy stomped on the ground hard sending a huge wave of mud towards the figure that was unfortunate to move away before the mud wave slammed into him. I watched in wonder as the warrior was sent flying back into a side wall of the river, his body immobile from the force of the attack. It was silent for a few seconds until another gray coated figure slammed into Percy at lightning speed. Both of them tumbled and rolled on the ground before pushing each other away from one another before attacking again. This new warrior had a girl figure with a pink aura glowing around her entire armored body. Her weapons were two mini swords/spears that glowed a dark red with a lightning crackling around the tips. She stared at Percy for a few minutes until another gray matted figure appeared alongside her. It was another female warrior but her weapons showed a bow and quiver full of arrows along with a short _gladius_ strapped to her side.

They both looked at Percy then at me then aimed their weapons straight at us in unison while speaking the same thing that the male figure said a while ago, "_Greco."_

These Roman warriors really hated Greeks.

Percy crouched down and lunged at the twin female Roman warriors, the water propelling him forward in a blur. He swung with his sword while making his Minotaur knife transform into its sword mode. Both blades struck at the pink aura girl while Percy kicked the other girl in her armored chest sending her flying into another part of the river wall, brown dust spraying the water as the body impacted on the wall. It became a full on fight between the Roman warrior and Percy as they danced around in the water, blade against blade in a deadly dance to kill one another.

Block, slash, counter attack, back to blocking. It was an endless exchange of blows as the two combatants fought on as if it was their last fight on this earth. At one point, the girl swept Percy off his feet and jammed her elbow into his armored solar plexus making him grunt in pain but luckily he managed palm her armored face hard making her body fly back a few feet landing on her back. They both got up and dashed at each other again, this time their swords locked against one another. Quickly Percy got the upper hand and shoved her away before she could think up any counter attack. He backed flipped suddenly making both of his armored feet hit the Roman warrior hard underneath her chin. She was nearly lifted off the muddy ground for a few seconds which gave Percy enough time to make one final finishing move. Spreading both of his arms wide, Percy literally gathered every single ounce of energy thriving in the water into the palm of his hands.

In a flash, two huge orbs of blue-ish light shinned brightly as he brought them together towards his right side. He seemed to be waiting for a key opportune moment to get all three Roman warriors with one crucial hit; finally he got his chance, "TYPOON CANNON!"

I nearly had time to brace myself as the force of Percy's attack erupted from his hands. It was like I was in the middle of Moses parting the Red sea with his staff as the attacked the three Roman's with a furious onslaught.

_KABOOM!_

I tumbled to a stop as the water attack ended, water slowly closing the gap at the point where they were separated while dust and rubble rained down from the sky. Slowly my eyes began to come out of its hazy vision as I blinked at the sight before me: the entire left side of the Tiber River was gone! Just a huge inward curve with water rushing forward to fill up the new space created.

"Percy?" my body steadily rose up as the water finally settled, "What in _Hades_ was that?"

Percy shook his head as he put away his weapons, "I don't know, but they are highly dangerous and nearly fast and strong as me."

"But they weren't Spartans though. What were they? Hybrid elites?"

"No, Hybrid warriors usually have their parents symbols burned or etched onto their armor," Percy stood there tensed as his slightly lowered itself into a thinking position, "Unless…"

"Unless what?" I cocked my eye brow at him as he just shook his head to himself, "What are you not telling me Percy?"

He shook his head once more before finally looking at me in a sideward glance, "Nothing. Come on, we have to save Theo and Catherin."

Before I could press the subject any further, Percy sprinted off towards the south of the river leaving a murky dusty trail in his wake. I sprinted after him knowing that for once, he would be faster than me at reaching the destination point. But when we got there, we were in shock to see two more gray matted figures standing in front of the pod with the bodies of our teammates in their arms. At first I thought they were both dead, that we were already too late but the gray matted figures somehow managed to incase them in a thin sheet of air around their bodies to avoid suffocating from the water or the lack of air inside their sealed suits. They looked at one another before setting down the unconscious bodies, their movements fluid and graceful just like the Spartans. Then in a blink of an eye, they dissolved in mist. Not the sea mist like how Poseidon would usually disappear but the air kind of mist that is usually described in scary ghost stories.

I muttered under my breath, "This day keeps getting weirder and weirder."

Percy grunted and looked at me, "Wait until it turns for the worse." He rushed to their side and created an air bubble around them and me as he tried to wake them up, "Theo, Catherine, wake up! It's Percy and Annabeth, come on wake up!"

Slowly they began to wake up, their heads still fuzzy from their near death experience but I noticed something different about Catherin, as if she was trying to pull away from Percy and I as we both helped them up to their feet, "You two okay?"

Stupid I know, but that was all my mind could think of to say. Thankfully they both understood that so they just nodded their answer. After making sure they were okay and healthy enough to move on with the quest, Percy told us to hold on to one another tight as he began to bend the void essence around us. It was like we were getting transported to another location by twisting our stomachs three times before letting our bodies unwillingly compressed and then suddenly decompressed right in front of our desired location: the Roman Coliseum.

"The Coliseum," I said in awe as I stared up at it with observing eyes, "Every line, every arch, perfect with presicion when built thousands of years ago."

Theo rolled his eyes while looking around for any curious travelers, "Seriously? You're thinking about buildings and architect related things on a quest?"

"Oh come on Theo. This is where all famous warriors fought and died at."

"Yeah but they were forced into slavery to fight for their freedom, they weren't warriors, they were Gladiators or warrior slaves without honor."

"Enough," Percy seemed more on edge as he pried open the arena doors, "Let's get this mission over with before something else pops up unexpectedly."

We all nodded in agreement as we slipped inside the Coliseum in complete silence. It was breath taking inside the circular building as Percy led us through the ruined maze. Slowly my mind began to wonder about how this place would look like back in its hay day. The surrounding roar and chanting's of the Roman people as two people fought to the death. I mean it wasn't very moral and it wasn't wise. No man should have to fight for his life or to gain his freedom only to have regrets and nightmares of what you had to do to get the taste of freedom granted by a dictator that just sat back and pointed his thumb up or down to determine your fate. But like always, my thoughts had to always get disrupted by the entire group stopping in front of me. We had arrived at the center of the Coliseum, a pile of rocks piled on top of one another. Slowly, Percy placed his hand on the rock which glowed in a magenta glow as they moved to form a stair case leading down into a hidden chamber down below. Without asking who would go first or stopping to ask what would happen down there, Percy descended the steps with Riptide out in his hand while his left hand unlatched his battle rifle from his back. Soon after walking down the stairs in complete darkness, the four of us came across a door that literally had the "Hippie" movement written all over it.

I opened a private com link channel to Percy who just stood there in the front of the group looking at the door through his reflective polarized visor, "Um, any idea on how to open the hippie door?"

Slowly Percy turned to me, his head tilted upward as if he were looking at something at the top of my head before looking at me in the face, "Why don't you tell me that answer, Analya, Goddess of Emotions."

**Anyways plz review =DDD! ~ Thorakis God of Fate and Chaos**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVVVV**

**VVVVVVV**

**VVVVV**

**VVV**

**V**


	11. ANOTHER AN! THE PREQUEL IS UP AND READY

**THE PREQUEL FOR **_**"Spartans of Fate and Chaos: Revolution"**_** IS UP! PLEASE READ! CHAPTER 11 WILL BE OUT SHORTLY! ~ THORAKIS GOD OF FATE AND CHAOS**


End file.
